Shut Up! Let me hear Our Hearts
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Secuela de "That is yout Heart, Listen if you can". Han pasado año y medio desde los sucesos de aquel verano en que el pasado alcanzo a la Fam. Kurosaki, ahora con la Universidad y la caotica vida de Tokio llega a los chicos què tanto cambiara su manera de vivir, sobre todo a Rukia que busca cumplir su sueño d entrar al mundo del entretemiento ¿Su relacion con Ichigo lo soportara?
1. Prologo

_Hola chicos y chicas pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la secuela de That is your heart Listen If you can, creo que si es necesario leerse la anterior para que se entienda y sus comentarios serán agradecidos, espero que no haya muchas quejas regreso a esto de los fics después de una ausencia medio larguita (sin contar las "contadas" actualizaciones de los tenientes) pero que decirles así es la vida._

_Para los que ya han leído otra de mis historias saben que siempre pongo una que otra pareja de relleno, pero la historia es en esencia un IchiRuki… enfocada en la "nueva" vida de Rukia, en la que podría a haber o no haber otras personas involucradas…_

_Subí el epilogo de la precuela porque creí que es importante, realmente es como epilogo para darle marcha al asunto, honestamente no se si estoy violando alguna regla…espero que pero si, si díganme para modificar esto._

_**Nota moral:**__ no estoy a favor de las mascotas exóticas y siquiera de tener en cautiverio algunos animalitos que están mucho mejor en una reserva natural, pero debido a la excentricidad que siento que tienen algunos personajes de bleach quise incluirlos, solo quería aclarar eso para evitar molestar susceptibilidades._

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, TODO ES DE TITE KUBO**

_**Prologo: En búsqueda de una buena competencia**_

Había pasado un poco más de un año desde aquel verano tan movido y todos retomaron su vida pero obviamente se notaron los cambios; Isshin y Mazaki se ausentaban dos o tres días a la semana, pero jamás los dos al mismo tiempo solo los fines de semana pero sus hijos iban con ellos a Tokio; Ichigo y Rukia mantenían su relación cada día llena de discusiones pero estable, a veces había más enojos por los celos de Ichigo pero no se salían de control un golpe a Asano y todo estaba solucionado, acerca de su nuevo estatus social, personalmente Ichigo no sintió la diferencia nadie se atrevía a decir nada en el instituto.

Yuzu y Karin por otro lado habían tenido conflictos, Karin había tenido muy mala suerte en su secundaria todos hablaban mal de ella, sus amigos le pedían favores absurdos con el solo hecho de que ahora era rica y su hermana estaba siendo rodeada de un nuevo grupo que no lo agradaba para nada, para su poca fortuna una chica de otra secundaria le rompió la pierna en el tercer partido del torneo invernal lo que le quito la única cosa que le agradaba de su escuela y a finales del primer año de secundaria decidió ingresar a la Secundaria Elite Sereitei, no le fue tan fácil ya que tuvo que asistir a tutorías para pasar el examen de admisión, además resultaba que también tenía que saber al menos una arte marcial lo que Tatsuki se ofreció a enseñarle y Renji le ayudo también. Yuzu por otra parte había tenido un regreso a la escuela normal hasta que empezó a enojarse con su hermana porque ella discutía mucho con sus nuevas amigas, después de que un día Karin se había escapado de una salida con ella dejo de hablarle por unas semanas hasta que le rompieron la pierna y escucho a su nuevo grupo social burlarse de su hermana, eso la había hecho abrir sus ojos y apoyo la decisión de Karin de transferirse de escuela pero ella prefirió quedarse en la Secundaria Karakura.

A los chicos de la Elite todo fue casi normal, ahora Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Shinji y Byakuya vivían en Tokio y estudiaban en su primer año de universidad; los demás como Renji ahora tenía una nueva mejor amiga, Tatsuki y el entrenaban y varias veces salía a pasear, Rukia se la pasaba varias tardes con los Kurosaki, Soi Fong estaba rehaciendo su relación con Kisuke a tal punto que se había aliado con Shiyori quien le jugaba bromas o le hacía maldades, Nemu aun no lograba que Uryuu y su padre se llevaran bien…aunque tampoco era como si ella le cayera de las mil maravillas a Ryuuken; si una vida normal con ellos.

El concurso de bandas había pasado nuevamente, las vacaciones de verano también y ahora era la primera semana de Noviembre y todos los chicos de tercer grado, estaban con los pelos de punta ya que ese domingo siete era el primer examen de admisión a la Universidad Elite Sereitei, U.E.S. Esta constaba de un primer examen de conocimiento generales; sin importar la área y carrera de tu preferencia este examen se realizaba todos mezclados, ese mismo día se aplicaba un psicométrico, que es un examen psicológico de más de trescientas preguntas. Los resultados se daban dos semanas y luego debías prepararte para el segundo examen, eso de que solo tenían lo mejor del país no era broma.

En la segunda ronda programada para febrero ya era un examen para ser admitido en tu carrera y se centraba en materias de la rama, además si se había aplicado para una beca tenias también que presentarte para entregar papeles o pruebas deportivas, si ese era el tipo de beca que había solicitado.

Era la noche del miércoles en casa de los Arisawa, Tatsuki estaba en la entrada despidiéndose de Renji a quien lo estaba esperando un carro, estaban enfrascados en una de sus típicas discusiones insultante de mocosa, piña y demás cuando la mamá de Tatsuki le hablo, en lo que ella estaba distraída Renji checo su celular donde acababa de llegar un mensaje de Ichigo

-Pero es Yamato…- le dijo desde la ventana la señora Arisawa

-No importa Ma, dile que ya estoy dormida o algo así- le dijo Tatsuki sonriéndole, se giro y volvió nuevamente su atención a Renji, que había escuchado la plática madre-hija

-No creo que sea bueno darle ese tipo de excusas al novio- exclamo burlón Renji

-No es mi novio…

-Aun- le aclaro el pelirrojo

-Nah, todo ese asunto es raro y no lo entiendo- dijo Tatsuki recargándose en el barandal y poniendo una cara de despreocupación

-¿Cómo vas a querer entenderlo si solo has accedido a salir con el dos veces y una ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que era ese tipo de cita?- le cuestiono divertido

-Se supone que para eso tengo amigos verdad- comento en son de reclamo- Para que me expliquen estas cosas…

-Si fuese así tendrías amigos hombres que no lucieran como Ichigo o como yo- le respondió- Tat sal ya con el pobre miserable…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros dragona o sales con él o me veré en la penosa necesidad de mostrarte como es una vida en la que realmente No habrá hombre que se te acerque- le advirtió Renji sonriendo con suficiencia y alejándose del barandal para poder subir a su auto

-Ah sí… ¿Y cómo harás eso Ren?- le cuestiono retadoramente

-Haciendo correr el rumor de que eres mi novia jajaja- se rio al ver la cara con tintes fantasmales que había puesto la pelinegra

-No te atrevas…- le advirtió, viendo como el chico ya estaba protegido por su auto y este comenzaba la marcha

-Sal con ese sujeto entonces- le dijo abriendo la ventanilla- Que sueñes conmigo- se despidió aun riendo

-¡Demonios!, que imbécil es a veces- dijo al aire y se dirigió a las escaleras- Como si fuera decir eso y quedar como hablador-murmuro para sí misma entrando a su casa

-IR-

La noche daba por terminada, un nuevo día comenzaba y al igual que en Karakura la ciudad de Tokio también había chicos preparándose para los exámenes de admisión. En el tercer piso de los cinco del pent house Las Noches, estaba un largo comedor con vista al distrito Shibuya, en este estaban cuatro chicos y un chica con varios libros abiertos, se notaba que la preparación del examen era enserio, pero la preocupación de ello simplemente era inexistente.

La mesa era de cristal con soportes metálicos en blanco, al igual que las sillas con sus cojines de tapizado blanco perla. Una de las cabeceras estaban ocupada por un tipo encapuchado y con un extraño cubre bocas, luego en un lado estaban sentados un peli azul que parecía más entretenido con un pequeño gato negro y ojos azules que estaba tendido tapando el libro frente a él; a su derecha una peliverde concentrada en su 3DS, luego un pelinegro con los ojos clavados en un libro que no era de texto; frente a ellos solo estaban un pelirosa con lentes que era el único que parecía estar metido en el estudio y por ultimo un pelinegro con la mitad de cabello revuelto y la otra atada en un trenza que estaba descaradamente dormido.

El encapuchado revisaba despreocupado una revista, desvió un poco la vista para ver como una pantera negra se estiraba al pie de las escaleras que había en esa habitación luego tuvo que volver la mirada al vano de muro que conectaba con la gran sala por donde entraba un sujeto de raza africana, con un mohawk tan estrafalario como el jugador de futbol italiano Balotelli. Este sujeto se quedo viendo la escena, los más jóvenes haciendo lo que querían y el encapuchado, que había vuelto a su revista, sin inmutarse

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?- cuestiono el sujeto que se llamaba Zommari y los chicos lo vieron momentáneamente y volvieron a su ocupación- Aaroniero se supone que deberías de estar dándole clases

-Lo intente…- respondió con voz amortiguada el encapuchado

-Aizen-sama no nos paga por intentarlo- le respondió aun con voz tranquila pero se notaba la molestia- Y ustedes…- señalo a los chicos desde la otra cabecera del comedor- Su examen es este domingo y todos deben de aprobarlo, Nelliel Tu apaga ese aparato- ordeno y la única chica lo vio con cara de no entender lo que decía- Ggio levante, Ulquiorra cierra ese libro y tu Grimmjow quita tu…- Zommari enmudeció al tener frente a él la cara de la pantera que había saltado al mesa mostrando los dientes- Pa…pa…

-Por eso te dije que lo intente, Zommari- exclamo Aaroniero despreocupado al ver como el mencionado pasaba saliva ante la amenazante pantera

-Grimmjow dile a tu mascotita que quite su pata de mi libro- hablo el pelirrosa agachándose para poder ver al peli azul por debajo del felino

-Yo diría que la bajaras de la mesa- comento Ulquiorra aun leyendo su libro- Se va volver a romper…

-Tsk no es culpa mía que el inútil de Zommari la haya hecho enfadar…- respondió Grimmjow mientras veía como su gato se paseaba entre las patas de la pantera

-Quítala…- logro articular el afro

-Pero Zommari-san tú la enojaste- exclamo Nelliel levantándose de su silla para acariciar el lomo de la felina- Kishire es muy linda jejeje- se rio cuando la pantera se giro para frotar su cabeza con la de la chica- Lo ves…

-Tu siempre quitándole lo amenazadora mi Kishire…- dijo fastidiado Grimmjow al chascarle la lengua a la felina que lo vio y se bajo de la mesa para ponerse a su lado al momento en que él se levantaba

-El almuerzo Nel-sama- dijo sujeto flaco y rubio al llegar al comedor junto con otro sujeto gordito

-Pesche, Dondochaka- soltó un la chica corriendo hacia ellos mientras que Ggio y Szayel se incorporaban

-Pido el control…- dijo Ggio al tomar sus sándwiches de las bandejas que traían y se apresuraba a la sala

-Desgarrón…- llamo Grimmjow y su gato salto de su hombro para correr hacia la sala también- No voy ver Jersey Shore otra vez…- dijo fastidiado al ver que Ulquiorra se levantaba y lo veía con una ceja levantada

-Momentos así son cuando veo que es bueno que tengas mascotas…- soltó Ulquiorra viéndolo aun sin una expresión especifica

-Eso lo dices porque tu mascota es una inútil, al menos las mías hacen algo…-le respondió con burla

-Como subirse a mi cama…- le dijo

-Ah…bueno eso suele pasar cuando te ves obligado a compartir cuarto…- le resto importancia el peli azul mientras tomaba sus sándwiches

-Pero…- escucharon a Zommari controlando su voz- ¡Son unos completos inútiles mimados!- grito- Se supone que deben estar estudiando, todos los días es la misma historia Aaroniero les deja hacer lo quieren y ustedes simplemente me dan avión y…

-Zommari ellos ya están en la sala- le dijo Aaroniero cerrando su revista

-¿Qué?- vio como los chicos ya estaban comiendo viendo los X-games de invierno- Aizen-sama nos va matar si ellos no entran, el año pasado Yylfortd casi suspende el de cultura general y tu no haces nada Aaroniero

-Aprecio mi vida, Kishire siempre se interpone cuando ellos dicen que no tienen ganas- comento Aaroniero- Y si lo recuerdas el grupo de los más grandes tenían a dos lobos que hacen lo mismo que esa pantera- dijo señalándola mientras ella estaba feliz consumiendo también sus sagrados alimentos

-Yo no sé porque Aizen-sama no hace nada…

-A él solo le importa que ellos le reditúen y lo hacen...- le respondió el encapuchado- Nnoitra esta destacando en los torneos de artes marciales mixtas y Harribel está ganando todos los torneos de natación, a Gin y los demás le va bien la universidad y están haciendo otras cosas

-Si pero mientras nosotros tenemos que aguantarlos con su poco interés en los estudios hasta que tengan dieciocho años y estos son los peores de todos- dijo señalando a los cinco en la sala- Los otros eran más tranquilos por Harribel y hasta por Starrk…

-Bienvenidos…- escucharon a Pesche decir a los que aplicaron la frase popular de "Hablando del rey de roma y el wey que se asoma"- Hay sándwiches ¿Gustan Harribel-sama y Starrk-sama?

-Si, por favor Pesche…

-Yo me voy a dormir…- exclamo Starrk pero de la nada una peliverde lo tacleo

-Starrk por fin llegaste- casi grito la chiquilla- Vamos a caminar…

-¿Lilynette que no se supone que estabas en clases con la maestra de historia?- cuestiono Zommari

-Ah si…- dijo la chiquilla- J'attache une chaise (La ate a una silla)- respondió de lo más normal señalando un cuarto cerrado al fondo del pasillo, Lilynette y Starrk eran de Canadá, de la provincia de Quebec hablantes del francés y ella siempre le hablaba a Zommari en ese idioma cuando había hecho alguna broma porque él era de Francia y era otra forma de restregarle lo gracioso que se le hacia sus reacciones

-Sacrebleu- soltó Zommari corriendo hacia el cuarto

-Lilynette no debiste- exclamo Starrk levantándose con ella en la espalda- Mejor vamos a dormir…

-Starrk lo que nos pidió Aizen-sama- le recordó Harribel señalando una caja en el piso

-Ah… está bien- dijo desganado tomando la caja

-Chicos…- llamo Harribel casi sin subir el tono de su voz y los de la sala solo giraron un poco su cabeza haciéndoles saber que tenían la mitad de su atención

-Aizen-sama nos pido recordarles que cuenta con ustedes para ingresar a la universidad Elite- dijo la rubia abriendo la caja

-Y le mando sus chaquetas…- completo Starrk haciendo que Nelliel y Szayel brincaran el sillón para poder llegar hasta ellos mientras que Ggio protestaba, Ulquiorra solo levanto una ceja y Grimmjow se levanto

-¿Nos van hacer usar también esas cosas?- cuestiono al borde del sillón viendo como los otros avanzaban hacia ellos- Son ridículas…

-Pero es parte del trato…- le recordó Harribel

-Mira Grimmjow no están tan mal- le dijo Nelliel sonriéndole mientras estiraba un chaleco de mezclilla con el logo de media luna con un rostro que parecía una máscara de monstro- Se te va ver bien- exclamo colocándoselo enfrente del pecho de él- Hasta tiene tu nombre jeje

-¿Qué?- grito el peli azul arrebatándole el chaleco para ver que efectivamente su nombre estaba bordado- A ustedes no les pusieron sus nombres- los señalo

-Vamos no es tan malo- comento Starrk- Solo lo tienes que usarlas en los exámenes y ocasionalmente luego…

-Es lo bueno de que ellos no viven con nosotros- por fin hablo Ggio viendo que cada uno tenía dos prendas de ropa, una de mezclilla o algodón y una chamarra de cuero

-Eso es cierto, solo cuando se le da la gana desayunar con nosotros debemos usarlas, ni siquiera Barragan le presta atención- dijo Harribel al ver que Ulquiorra se estaba probando su sudadera

Y es que desde el piso siete hasta el doceavo eran de Las Noches, pero los primero dos eran donde vivían Barragan, Aizen, Gin y todos los demás empleados allegados como Zommari Le Roux, Aaroniero Arrueri, Yammy Ri Yalgo, Rudobone Chelute, Dordoni Alessandro, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gatebanne Mosqueda, Choeneng Poww, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Abirama Reder, Nirgge Parduc, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones y Nakeem Grendina

El tercero era el piso comunitario, estaban la sala, el comedor, el salón donde se daban reuniones, cocina y todos esos lugares. Mientras que el cuarto y el quinto piso era de los chicos en su totalidad, los de universidad: Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Nnoitra Jiruga, Yylfortd Granz, Mila Rose Francheska y Findor Carias; los de tercero de preparatoria: Nelliel Tu Odderswank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jearguerjaques, Szayel Aporro Granz y Ggio Vega; las de segundo de preparatoria: Sun-Sun Cyan, Apache Emilon, Lolly Aivirnne y Menoly Mallia; primero de preparatoria: Di Roy Linker y Lupi Antenor; y por último a los de secundaria: Lilynette Gingerback y Wonderweiss Margera.

Pesche y Dondochaka eran los únicos trabajadores que tenían un cuarto en esos pisos, pero era porque ellos eran los asistentes exclusivos de ellos. Aun cuando los cuartos eran amplios todos tenían que compartir con al menos otro de los chicos.

-Ya que…- dijo de mala gana Grimmjow tomando su chaleco y su chamarra

-Por cierto…¿No deberían de estar estudiando?- cuestiono Harribel viéndolos y luego a Aaroniero quien solo se encogió de hombros

-El examen no esta tan simple- hablo Starrk dirigiéndose a las escaleras- Estudien…

-Si, al menos repasen lo que se les hace difícil- dijo Harribel ya con un plato de sándwiches que Dondochaka le había dado- Aizen-sama quiere que cenemos todos hoy y seguro preguntara sobre esto…

-Está bien Harribel-san, Starrk-san- dijo la peliverde sonriéndoles y tomando del brazo a Grimmjow para regresar al comedor con los libros

-Neh- soltó el peli azul al ver que no tenia ahora quien lo apoyara en no estudiar.

Aaroniero se le unió en el comedor agradeciéndole a kami por la existencia de esos dos, y es que a ellos eran a los únicos a quien medio le hacían caso. Así era la vida en Tokio agregándole muchas más discusiones, ataques animales y bromas.

-IR-

Pero de vuelta a Karakura la vida como sabemos tampoco era muy diferente, en la casa de los Kuchiki, Ichigo estaba en el sillón del cuarto de Rukia vio en su mesita varias revistas, no era que Rukia fuera de esas chicas obsesas por revistas de chismes pero como hacía pocos meses la revista People Japón había hecho una reseña del G13 tenían fotografías de Byakuya y los demás que ya vivían en Tokio. Si bien la empresa había tenido un buen trato con los medios y un acuerdo de buena fe, después de aquel verano había empezado a incrementarse el número de preguntas sobre todos ellos, casi todos ya les habían sacado fotos algún paparazzi…aunque las revistas no tan respetables le habían perdido el interés cuando vieron que no sacarían ningún chisme jugoso, todos habían resultado en palabras de un periodista "Mas buenos que un dulce"

Rukia había resultado tan fan de su propio hermano como de chappy el conejo, Ichigo la vio entrar ya cambiada a una ropa más cómoda de casa sonriéndole, si ocasiones como estas era cuando el Kurosaki confirmaba que se había ganado la lotería tenía una novia hermosa y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Enana, creí que guardarías estas revistas- le comento señalándolas

-Están guardadas- respondió la pelinegra obteniendo una ceja levanta de parte del chico- Esas de la mesa son las que compre para leerlas

-Compraste dos…

-Tres de hecho, estoy haciendo un collage con todas las imágenes mediáticas de mis hermanos

-No puedo creerlo, pareces una fan…- le dijo sintiendo un poco de celos- No deberías de hacerlo- murmuro entre dientes

-Ichigo ahora resulta, realmente tu sientes celos hasta de tu sombra

-Tu eres una chica que le causaría un ataque de celos inclusive al hombre más seguro y confiado del mundo- le respondió el pelinaranja mirándola a los ojos

-No digo que no sientas celos, solo podrías manejarlos de otra manera- exclamo Rukia, ya llevaban más de un año de relación y lo único que le molestaba era que él acostumbraba a golpear Asano-kun solo por intentar abrazarla- ¿O acaso crees que yo te podría traicionar?

-No… pero hay hombres con muy mala fe Rukia- le respondió viendo al piso- Solo intento…

-Ichigo, uno ninguno es la propiedad del otro y segundo como dijiste aun el hombre más seguro siente celos, pero todo recae en que debe saber cómo manejar y no mostrarse furioso por celos- le dijo Rukia- Habrá gente que piensa o pensara que los tuyos ya caen en la categoría de lo enfermizo y pienso que no lo son ¿o si?

-No, enana claro que no son enfermizos- contesto algo ofendido el chico- Esta bien intentare ser más tranquilo ¿está bien?

-Bien

Su tarde continuo tranquila después de esa discusión, Rukia hablo con los demás chicos para poder tener al día siguiente una sesión de estudio, casi todos aceptaron de buena manera y es que a decir verdad si estaban nerviosos, el primer examen era el más importante este realmente era el que haría que entraran o no los aceptaran en la universidad, el segundo casi era como una formalidad para que los estudiantes no tuvieran duda alguna en que carrera deseaban entrar.

Los días pasaron y al fin llego el tan temido domingo, eran ya las ocho de la mañana y el examen comenzaría en media hora, Renji, Rukia, Kira, Nanao, Soi Fong, Nemu y Hinamori portaban con su ya clásica altivez el uniforme de la Academia Elite Sereitei, la cual al ser otoño también portaban un abrigo formal gris muy oscuro con el escudo de la escuela, junto a ellos estaban también Ichigo, Uryuu, Tatsuki y Misuiro con sus uniforme también, el grupo estaba conversando de cualquier cosa para no pensar en el examen, estaban en un jardinera en el patio central del campus, el cual daba a la entrada principal de la universidad atreves de un pasillo largo bordeado por jardines. Sus risas y gritos molestos, por algún comentario en broma, hacia que varios les prestaran más atención y varios al reconocer el uniforme negro hacían que empezaran los murmullos, a ellos ya no les molestaba estaban acostumbrados pero también tenían algo de que cuchichear.

-¿Cómo creen que sean los chicos de Aizen de nuestra edad?- cuestiono Renji algo pensativo

-Pues seguramente serán igual de raros y altaneros que los van con Matsumoto-san- respondió Kira

-¿No se dan cuenta que raro y altaneros también son palabras que los describen a ellos?- le dijo en tono bajo Tatsuki a Misuiro quien rio porque también lo había pensado

-A lo mejor son mas engreídos- comento Ichigo- Digo al menos Starrk y Harribel han asistido a esas fiestecitas que han organizados el Gotei y Las Noches

-Si es bastante raro que ellos se nieguen a ir- concordó Rukia- En la fiesta de Navidad a la nos obligaron a ir inclusive fueron las chicas que siempre están con Harribel que tienen un año menos que nosotros

-Al que yo quisiera que no se apareciera jamás es Nnoitra, ese tipo es muy pesado- comento Kira

-O Tesla que lo sigue a todas partes- completo Nanao, puso su mano debajo de la barbilla pensando

-Pero tal vez Aizen-sama no quiere molestarlos obligándolos a cosas que no quieren hacer- exclamo Hinamori con tono de ensoñación y Kira se le quedo viendo raro, ellos habían estado saliendo desde hacía pocos meses, pero siempre que este sacaba al tema Hinamori pasada a modo fan girl

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo sarcásticamente Soi Fong- Aizen solo quiere sacarle provecho a esos chicos, los que ya están en universidad tiene bastantes talentos…

-Es cierto, o son muy inteligentes o tiene mucha destreza física-comento Nanao

-Menos Yylfortd- dijo Ishida reprimiendo un poco la risa- Ese tipo parece realmente un sujeto muy común, también Tesla no es muy impresionante…

-Conocemos a Szayel…- hablo por fin Nemu, tensando no solo a su novio sino también a Renji- El tiene nuestra edad…

-Cierto como pudieron olvidar a tu novio Renji- le dijo burlándose Tatsuki del pelirrojo, y es que Szayel si había asistido al fiesta navideña y se la había pasado acosando a Renji y a Ishida

-Cállate, ese tipo entre mas lejos de mi mejor…- el pelirrojo puso cara de disgusto y noto que los demás chicos empezaron a estirar sus cuellos y a murmurar demás al intentar ver el pasillo principal de aquel patio

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- cuestiono Misuiro y su respuesta se dejo ver entre los chicos aspirantes a la universidad

Justamente un grupo de seis personas se habían detenido en el patio, un hombre alto y con un peinado mohawk muy raro estaba al frente dándoles indicaciones a los otros cinco quienes tenían una cara o de no prestar atención o fastidiada, al terminar su discurso pudieron escuchar algo parecido a "Mas les vale comportarse o Aizen-sama se enterara", fue ahí que confirmaron que estaban justamente frente a las personas que estaban hablando

Cuando el sujeto se retiro y los chicos se movieron un poco pudieron ver la vistosa cabellera rosa de Szayel, aunque muchos pensaron como es no pudieron sumar dos más dos, ya que ellos iban con chamarras blancas y Szayel no era el único con una cabello llamativo. La única chica tenía el cabello verde y el chico más alto lo tenía azul, los otros dos que curiosamente eran los bajo en estatura tenía el cabello negro y castaño muy oscuro. Vieron como intercambiaban palabras y el chico de cabello negro, el cual todo pensaron que se veía como muerto ante la palidez de su piel, saco un papel de su bolsillo y señalaba algunos edificios, asumieron claro que les estaba diciendo donde harían sus exámenes, Szayel asintió con la cabeza, miro su reloj y luego volteo a distintas partes, tal vez buscando donde sentarse, cuando poso sus ojos sobre ellos y sonrió de lado, Renji y Uryuu se pusieron azules ante la acción pero debían de aparentar ya que los demás también los habían visto.

-Bueno se les va cumplir conocer a otros- comento Misuiro al ver que Szayel, la chica y el castaño caminaban hacia ellos, dejando atrás al peli azul y al de piel pálida que ni se habían dignado a verlos

-Oh pero que bueno es verlos…- dijo Szayel con un tono bajo y rayando en lo depravado- ¿Cómo ha estado…Renji, Ishida?- pregunto viéndolos fijamente, el pelinegro se oculto detrás de su novia y Renji tomo de los hombros a su hermana y a Tatsuki

-Tanto te la pasas hablando de hombres que no nos dijiste que había chicas muy lindas-comento por fin el castaño mostrando su dentadura mientras se acercaba a Soi- Soy Ggio Vega…

-¿Y?- respondió escuetamente Soi levantando su ceja

-Y con carácter eso me…

-¡Hola!-interrumpió la peliverde quitando del camino a Szayel y a Ggio- Es un gusto conocerlos- seguía diciendo en un tono entusiasta y se acerco a Ichigo examinándolo- Cabello naranja tu debes de ser Itsigo Kurosaki…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-corrigió el chico sonriendo algo incomodo

-Eres más lindo de lo que nos dijeron Itsigo…- exclamo al abrazarlo y estrujarlo- Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odderswank - se presento alejándose un poco y vio a Rukia quien tenía una cara algo molesta

-Tu debes de ser Rukia- dijo Nelliel dándole un abrazo el cual le trono varios huesos a la Kuchiki- También eres más linda de lo que nos dijeron- sin dejar de sonreír abrazo a todos los chicos y se alejo un poco para verlos y sonreír mucho mas, parecía que tenía una aura completamente rosa e inmersa en su mundo mágico- De hecho todos son mas lindos _das macht Spaß __(esto es divertido)_

-Si… gusto en conocerte Nelliel-san…- dijo algo insegura Nanao al estar un poco sacada de onda de la actitud completamente contraria a los pocos chicos de Las Noches que conocían

-¡Oh! No, solo dime Nell, todos me dicen así- les dijo aun con su sonrisa e inevitablemente los contagio

-No todos Nelliel…- exclamo Szayel viéndola de soslayo y el aura tan pacifica de la chica desapareció, abrió los ojos y levanto una de sus cejas

-Tú no cuentas… _Ochse (id__iota)_ -volvió a mirar a los chicos y sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada- A él ya lo conocen y el es Ggio Vega- presento al castaño quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima Soi- Y también esta Ulquiorra Cifer y…- dijo señalando hacia atrás para girarse y ver como los otros dos se estaban alejando del jardín- ¡Que malos son! ¡Grimm espérame!- les grito al inflar sus cachetes molesta y corriendo a alcanzar a sus otros dos compañeros

-Discúlpenla, tiende a ser poco atenta…- hablo Ggio sonriendo arrogantemente- Nos veremos…- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y le sonreía Soi, quien solamente vio para otra parte

-Deberían también ir a sus edificios- les dijo Szayel- Queremos demostrar que somos mejores que ustedes, no estaría bien sino los dejaran realizar el examen

-Ok, eso fue raro- comento Renji cuando vio que su "acosador" estaba lejos

-Ni que lo digas, aunque Nell parece ser agradable- dijo Kira

-Algo me dice que no va ser como con los que son de la edad de nii-sama- exclamo Rukia- Siento que Nell será la única con la que nos llevemos bien…

-Si ese sujeto Ggio sigue viéndome como lo hizo…solo tendremos que soportar a cuatro por el resto de nuestra universidad- declaro Soi Fong empezando a caminar hacia los edificios de la división de ciencias naturales, químicas y de la salud

-Bueno espero que les vaya muy bien, nos vemos aquí en la fuente cuando salgamos- le dijo Hinamori

-Hagan su mejor esfuerzo- exclamo Rukia al darle una cariñosa palmeada a Renji y le sonrió a Ichigo

-Ustedes también- dijeron los demás, solo Rukia y Hinamori harían sus exámenes en otra ramas que no tenían que ver con la medicina o la biología, Tatsuki y Nanao también iba a otra división pero el edificio de Humanidades estaba a unos cuantos pasos en el complejo de medicina y biología.

Todos partieron a donde presentarían sus exámenes, Hinamori se quedo en el edificio de Económico administrativas y Rukia avanzo el último trayecto a la División de Artes, que era la que estaba más lejos de todas, eso era lo que más le ponía nerviosa, le había tocado completamente sola y alejada de los demás, no es que fuera una temerosa pero simplemente sabia que se le haría duro, estaba acostumbra a estar con sus amigos…con su hermano.

Llego a las puertas del auditorio de la División y suspiro, vio su ficha y no pudo evitar sentir más nervios, aquí se decidía una parte de su futuro, debía pasar y debía hacerlo con una nota buena, sus padres no la presionaban pero ella quería sobresalir, Byakuya había sido el mejor de su generación y aun cuando le gustaba decirle estúpido a Renji sabía que era lo último que era su hermano por adopción, el era bueno… así que solo quedaba ella, sabía que no era tonta pero tampoco se le hacía fácil obtener los mismo resultados que ellos sin tener que sobre esforzarse.

Uno de los sujetos que estaba en la entrada le pidió que pasara y esperara, los estaban juntando en grupos de veinte para después decirles en que parte del auditorio estarían sentados, ya casi estaba completo su grupo cuando se les juntaron otros tres, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que al parecer no estaría tan sola como esperaba. Logro reconocer fácilmente al peli azul de los chicos de Las Noches, no tenía una cara amigable pero debía admitir que no era feo; Rukia se sonrojo un poco y giro su cara cuando el chico también la vio y sonrió de lado.

Cuando avanzaron fueron hacia una hilera a la mitad del auditorio, el sujeto de la universidad los iba llamando uno a uno y les señalaba su lugar, Rukia sabía que iba esperar más que los demás era de las últimas fichas en ese grupo de veinte

-Grimmjow Jearguerjaques...- nombro el sujeto y levanto una ceja, cuando vio al peli azul acercarse no pudo evitar exteriorizar su pensamiento- ¿Pero qué clase nombre ese? ¿Eres un gaijin?

-Y a ti que importa imbécil…- le contesto el chico, dejando pasmada a Rukia- _C'est pourquoi je__déteste les gens (por eso odio a la gente)- _murmuro sentándose de mala gana y el de sujeto no hizo más que verlo mal y seguir con su trabajo

-Kuchiki Rukia- la pelinegra avanzo al ser llamada y noto que el peli azul la miro de reojo- Ahí se sentara, señorita- le dijo el tipo con una actitud coqueta y que relucía por saber la importancia del apellido

-Deberías saber que llamar gaijin a una persona refleja la poca calidad humana que tienes- le dijo Rukia al pasar a un lado de él

La pelinegra se sentó justo en el asiento detrás de Grimmjow, al ser un auditorio él le queda casi de perfil y vio como este la miraba y dejaba entre ver una sonrisa de lado. El auditorio estaba casi lleno y la Kuchiki escucho otra vez al tipo que los acomodo repetir la misma palabra majadera y al voltear a ver la escena vio que esta vez se la había dicho a Ggio Vega, le sorprendía dos chicos de Las Noches estaría en su misma división, ahora le intrigaba en que carrera estaría.

Tras otros quince minutos de acomodar a los aspirantes les repartieron el examen y dieron las indicaciones, ya eran las nueve de la mañana y tendrían cinco horas para contestarlo. Rukia no podía dejar de observar al peliazul, el cual parecía más interesado en juguetear con su lápiz que el examen, después de que les indicaran que iniciara Rukia se dedico a contestar pero no pudo evitar dirigir una que otra vez su mirada hacia Grimmjow quien seguía jugando después de una media hora él también se puso a contestar.

Dos horas y media después Rukia sonrió satisfecha había terminado su examen y no pudo evitar nuevamente mirar al peliazul quien desde hacía un tiempo volvía a ver su lápiz como lo más interesante del mundo. La Kuchiki se incorporo y segundos después el peli azul hizo lo mismo, entrego su examen y se dirigió a la salida sabia que el chico la estaba siguiendo pero no quiso prestarle atención, todos habían quedado de verse en la fuente al terminar pero sabía que la mayoría aun estarían en su examen, al salir del edificio se detuvo a contemplar el jardín que estaba justo enfrente, la división de artes tenía un jardín particularmente mantenido y amplio ya que a veces tenían clases en el exterior.

Se rindió ante la curiosidad e intento ver de soslayo al chico y esa acción fue recibida por la sonrisa de lado de él, algo le empezaba a incomodar así que retomo su caminata

-_J'ai entendu dire__que vous avez__une bonne voix_ _(He oído que__tienes__una buena voz)- _Hablo el chico deteniendo a Rukia, quien se giro para encararlo

-_Vraiment?__Je suis surpris__, __je pensais que tu__ne sais rien__à propos de nous (¿En Serio? __Estoy sorprendida, yo creí que no conocerían nada de nosotros)- _le contesto la pelinegra con la misma seriedad en su cara que la del chico

-Que ustedes jamás preguntaran por nosotros no quiere decir que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo- le respondió ahora en un perfecto japonés, su voz era lo suficiente grave, se escuchaba ligeramente rasposa además tenían un estilo poco refinado

-No es como si Starrk y Harribel fueran personas muy platicadoras- Rukia se aventuro a responder con un rastro de broma, no sabía si ese chico se comportaría como Nnoitra que parecía tener un infundado odio hacia ellos o como los demás que eran bastante neutrales o inclusive amistosos con algunos, claro solo con los que ya estaban en la universidad realmente no conocían bien a los demás.

-Y aun cuando no hablan mucho yo se que hablas francés- le respondió el chico aun con una cara seria pero luego soltó una risa en un resoplido- Pero tienes un punto en que eso dos no hablan mucho- dio algunos pasos para acercársele y le tendió la mano- Grimmjow Jearguerjaques- se presento mostrando su sonrisa de lado de nuevo

-Kuchiki Rukia-le respondió estrechando su mano- Aunque dudo que no supieras eso ya

-Saber cómo te llamas y dos o tres cosas de ti no quiere decir que no debas presentarte- contesto el peliazul

-No puedo quitarles que son bastante educados…- dijo Rukia se abrazaba a sí misma con uno de sus brazos y su otra mano la llevaba a su barbilla

-Neh, no te equivoques princesita- le dijo Grimmjow colocando toda su altanería en su sonrisa- Solo resulta que es posible que tu y yo estemos en la misma carrera…

-Yo dije que eran educados, no que no les consideraba convenencieros- le respondió la pelinegra intentado darle una sonrisa igual a la de él- Son chicos traídos por Aizen eso me hace tenerles cero confianza desde un inicio

-Yylford tenía razón, eres alguien interesante- el chico empezó a caminar- La princesa de los Kuchiki que lo único de principesco que tiene es el apellido- dijo con un tono fingido

-Comienza a disgustarme que sepas tantas cosas de mi- le dijo Rukia dándole alcance

-Deberías sentirte alagada- le contesto- Se supone que quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre ¿no?

-Si pero…

-Entonces deberías saber que una de tus metas es que gente que no te conoce personalmente sepa cosas de ti, eso es algo que conlleva la fama

-Eso lo sé, pero tu no eres cualquier tipo, no entiendo porque…

-¿Por qué pregunte por ti?- le cuestiono deteniéndose frente a ella- A nosotros nos dicen todo sobre ustedes, por eso supe de tus planes y también por eso supe que al menos seria entretenido tener de compañera de clases alguien como tu, sabes yo no soy muy bueno para estar dentro de un edificio sin tener el deseo de destruirlo…

-Eso se nota a leguas…

-Si, pero sabes lo que escuche por boca propia de tu hermano- le dijo el ojiazul y noto inmediatamente que ella ahora si tenía toda su atención- Byakuya creo que se llama, dijo algo como que estabas pensando cambiarte de artes plásticas a escénicas…

-Mi hermano habla menos que Starrk o Harribel dudo que él…

-Dijo que si era verdad cuando alguien más comento todo lo demás…

-¿Aun así que tiene que ver eso contigo?

-¿Conmigo?- cuestiono señalándose a sí mismo- Nada, bueno tal vez que esperaba tener un poco de competencia, tengo sueños semejantes a los tuyos…

-¿Actuar?- pregunto Rukia sin verle cara de actor

-No, algo más entretenido que eso- contesto honestamente- Pero solo esperaba disfrutar de competir cuando me hicieron darme cuenta que realmente eres solo una princesita

-No lo soy- le respondió Rukia colocando altiva su cara y encarándolo

-Si lo eres- murmuro Grimmjow- Porque estoy seguro que eso de estudiar Artes escénicas solo lo haces para pasar más tiempo con tu novio…- la cara de Rukia se contrajo un poco- Veo que estoy en lo cierto

-Tú no sabes nada…

-Lo noto, artes escénicas tiene todas sus clases por la mañana al igual que medicina- la chica lo miro sorprendido, era cierto también sabia cosas de los demás- Dicen que tienes el talento para entrar al mundo del entretenimiento sin tener una carrera que lo avale, pero tu estas dispuesta a aplazar todo por pasar más tiempo con Kurosaki

-No es así…no…- la pelinegra no sabía cómo responderle, porque era verdad… ¿tan transparente era?, ¿Se había trasformado en esa chica que piensa primero en su novio antes que en ella?

-Dime ¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando tuvo su primer trabajo de actriz?- le pregunto mirándola

-Dieciocho…-respondió en un murmullo

-¿Y tu tienes?- volvió a preguntar y al ver como bajaba su rostro lleno de furia y vergüenza supo que había logrado lo que quería… competencia- Piénsalo… princesita- le dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar alejándose

-No soy una princesita- susurro con ira contenida viéndolo y las últimas palabras que le dirigió la descoloco aun más

- ¡Espero verte en febrero, así veremos quién es el más creativo y tiene la mejor voz!- exclamo al levantar su brazo y con su mano hacerle una seña de adiós, para luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y alejarse sin mirar atrás

Rukia seguía con sus ojos clavados en el camino, el peliazul ya no era más que un punto en la distancia, seguía pensando en que rayos había pasado ya que no solo conoció al tipo más prepotente, egocéntrico y enfurecedor de los de Las Noches sino que también le había retado, si esas últimas palabras le sonaban a reto, no solo el Grimmjow le había hecho saber que el planeaba ingresar a Artes Plásticas sino que también le dijo que creía que él tenía una mejor voz que ella, eso era imposible, el único hombre que pensaba que tenía una voz casi perfecta era su propio hermano, ese tipo debía sonar como un gato maullando a la media noche.

Al llegar al llegar al patio central Rukia vio que en una banca apartada estaba Grimmjow sentado junto al pelinegro pálido, el primero parecía bastante fastidiado y el segundo estaba enfrascado en un libro

-¡Rukia-san!- el grito le llamo la atención y vio a Nanao junto con Tatsuki casi en el mismo lugar en el que estaban sentados al llegar en la mañana

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto la Kuchiki cuando llego a ellas

-Bien, acabamos de salir de hecho- respondió Tatsuki

-Yo salí hace algunos minutos pero me entretuve un poco en los jardines- les dijo Rukia, no queriendo contarles nada acerca de su plática- Creo que contestamos nuestros exámenes en un tiempo considerable- termino sonriéndoles, pero vio como ellas se tensaban un poco y desviaban la mirada

-Dos horas y media o tres debe ser lo normal o al menos lo aceptable, tal vez para los que son unos genios un poco menos… pero solo un poco- decía en un tono bajo y cuestionarte, pero la Kuchiki le había entendido todo

-Nii-sama es un genio y aun así el tardo una hora y quince minutos para responder su examen, tal vez Hitsugaya-san pueda responderlo en menos, pero nadie podría contestar trescientas preguntas en menos de una hora- comento mientras Soi Fong se les unía con una bolsa con comida, al parecer ella había salido mucho antes que ellas

-Lo mismo pensamos…- murmuro Nanao aun con su mirada inquisitiva que desviaba en momentos cortos hacia los chicos de Las Noches

-Pues prepárense para que el mundo en que Byakuya-san o Hitsugaya son insuperables- exclamo Tatsuki

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundida Rukia, mientras que Soi elevaba una ceja

-Sabemos que los exámenes de Humanidades o Artes no son iguales que los de Ciencias Exactas o Biológicas y eso- inicio a explicar Nanao- No quiero decir que sean más fáciles los exámenes de nuestras áreas- se apresuro a aclarar señalando a Tatsuki, a Rukia y a ella misma- Pero los de les aplican a los demás tienen más preguntas de materias de ciencias exactas ¿cierto Soi Fong-san?

-Si, pero es mínima la diferencia- respondió la chica- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con toda esta absurda platica de genios y eso?

-Kuchiki-san fue el más rápido y con mayor puntuación de su generación incluidos los chicos de Las Noches- dijo Nanao

-Nemu y tu son los cabecitas de ustedes- le dijo Tatsuki, logrando que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciera en los labios de Soi- ¿Cuánto tardaste en terminar en el examen?

-Poco menos de dos horas

-Habrá que ver la puntaciones cuando las entreguen, pero aquel chico…- dijo Nanao señalando con la cabeza hacia el Ulquiorra- Esta en la división de humanidades y término el examen en cuarenta y cinco minutos

-¿Qué?- exclamaron atónitas

-Fue sorprendente, yo apenas iba por la pregunta cien cuando él se levanto y entrego su examen

-Tal vez no supo nada- dijo Soi reusándose a aceptar lo que le decían sobre el pelinegro

-Estuve sentada a su lado- soltó escuetamente Tatsuki- Te aseguro que contesto todo, parece que puede leer increíblemente rápido, fue espeluznante…

-Estos tipos parecen que son realmente algo…- dijo Soi sentándose para verlos disimuladamente, justo cuando Szayel se sentaba en la banca contraria a ellos

-¿Szayel estuvo con ustedes?- le pregunto Rukia a Soi

-Si, a los de la división de Bioquímica y Salud nos dividieron en dos grandes grupos- respondió la Shihouin- Ishida y la chica de cabello verde…

-Nelliel- le dijo Tatsuki recordándole el nombre

-Si ella, estuvieron en el mismo auditorio que yo, Kurosaki, su amigo, Kira y Renji con el pelos de chicle en el otro- completo Soi

-¿A Ren le toco con Szayel? Jaja- se rio fuerte Tatsuki- Me voy a burlar tanto de él cuando salga

-Pues inicialé- le dijo Rukia viendo como su hermano y Nemu caminaba hacia ellas

Cuando ya estuvieron junto a ellos comenzaron a platicar, entre el chisme de la velocidad de Ulquiorra y las burlas de Tatsuki a Renji, pero la Kuchiki no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a Grimmjow y compañía parecían seguir discutiendo con el pelinegro pero este se veía tranquilo y solo moviendo lentamente los labios, el enojado parecía ser el peliazul pero pronto se quedo callado mostrando que se había cansado, lo que también le llamo la atención era que la chamarra de Grimmjow parecía estar muy abultada en el estomago, eso era algo absurdo bastaba con verlo bien para darse cuenta que debía tener un buen cuerpo, pero su respuesta se vio respondida cuando el bulto se movió y el abrió un poco su chamarra dejando salir la parte superior de un gato negro…¿Un gato negro? ¿Lo trajo siempre consigo?

Nadie parecía prestar atención a lo distraída que Rukia estaba observando a los chicos de las Noches, solo les prestaron atención cuando todos ellos terminaron su examen y caminaron hacia afuera de la universidad, una vez también ellos estuvieron completos decidieron irse también Renji propuso ir a la Mansión Kuchiki a comer ya que no era el único que su estomago demandaba algo de comer.

-LN-

Mientras tanto en el distrito de Shibuya la torre de Las Noches se llenaba de sonidos cotidianos, discusiones femeniles por el baño o por ropa prestada no regresada, gritos frustrados de los trabajadores por cualquier cosa que hacían o no hacían los adolecentes y post adolecentes, canciones que eran el hit del momento amortiguadas por otros ritmos creados de distintos instrumentos provenientes de otros cuartos, cosas rompiéndose… si, para trabajadores como Aaroniero, Zommari, Dordoni e inclusive Yammy y Rudobone que eran sus guardaespaldas, cuando esos pisos se empezaron a llenar de niños insolentes, pre criminales, etc., creyeron que cuando crecieran todo sería menos sucio, desastroso y ruidoso, pero en los pasos de los años solo parecía que todo se potencializaba a niveles jamás imaginados.

En uno de los pasillos se podía ver cómo salía volando instrumentos de química fuera de un cuarto, Mila Rose salió corriendo de uno de los cuartos semi desnuda persiguiendo a Apache quien se iba burlando agitando la ropa de la morena, de repente la puerta que estaba justo frente a las escaleras se abrió dejando ver a Grimmjow con cara de pocos amigos…

-Te juro Szayel que si vuelves hacer tus estupideces de química…- grito pero fue cortado por la aparición furiosa de Nnoitra

-Yo lo voy a matar primero imbécil- grito el pelinegro mientras que Grimmjow daba un paso fuera de su habitación y en el marco de la puerta también se aparecía Ulquiorra

-La misma amenaza va para ti animal, si no le bajan a su escándalo van a ser la cena de Kishire- le dijo mientras que Ulquiorra dejaba que la pantera negra se sentara a un lado de él mientras su mano la acariciaba

-Cierra el pico estúpido- fue lo único que mascullo Nnoitra volviendo a su habitación

-Idiotas- murmuro el peliazul y vio que Ulquiorra veía algo en la escalera con la ceja levantada y giro su cabeza y vio como Mila Rose y Apache estaban enganchadas una de la otra, aparentemente se había detenido cuando ellos habían salido de su cuarto- Por Kami Mila Rose deja de pasearte desnuda por la casa

-Nadie desea ver eso…- fue lo único que exclamo Ulquiorra antes de girarse hacia su cuarto y ser seguido por Grimmjow

En cuanto cerraron la puerta le siguió varias maldiciones en francés y las risotas de Apache, los chicos lo ignoraron y siguieron con su cosas, el cuarto al parecer era la esquina del edificio, era un cuadrado casi perfecto, tenían un gran ventanal desde la mitad de una pared hasta la mitad de la otra, en una de las paredes contrarias a la del ventanal estaba la puerta, el centro tenía varios pufs, tenía una alfombra redonda, justo en la esquina del ventanal estaba un mueble largo y bajo tenía varios compartimientos con varias consolas de videojuegos, libros y múltiples cables, plumillas de guitarras y juguetes para mascotas.

Las otras esquinas eran diferentes la que estaba frente a la puerta tenía una estructura blanca de varios niveles pero sin pasar del metro y medio, en el nivel más alto estaba una cama rodeada de varias repisas llenas de libros, en los siguientes en un pedestal había una guitarra ESP Forest GT Standard STB negra con detalles verdes esmeralda estaba conectada a un amplificador montado debajo de la estructura de escalones, en la parte de debajo de la cama había varias puertas de closet pero también un terrario con una serpiente hecha rosquita; todo ese lado tenían detalles negros y verdes, otra puerta que daba al baño.

En tanto la esquina contraria, en el mismo muro que la puerta tenía varios tubos que eran como rascaderas para gatos, un closet y luego una cama matrimonial con sabanas azules, una tela negra suspendida desde el techo caía como cortina hacia la cabecera, esta estaba llena de cojines y almohadas, a los pies había una colchoneta para mascotas y un pedestal con una guitarra Ibanez MTM100 negra, ese lado era azul y negro.

Ulquiorra se había subido a su cama donde continuo enfrascado en un libro, mientras que Grimmjow se aplasto también en su cama con una guitarra acústica y una libreta, mientras que su gato se acorrucaba a su pies y su pantera aun lado de él.

-Que asco…- mascullo rayoneando en su libreta

-Como todo lo que haces…-susurro desde el otro lado de la habitación Ulquiorra ganándose una mirada asesina, desde que llegaron a Las Noches les toco compartir cuarto así que aun cuando no lo pareciera siendo uno un extremo reservado, callado y un poco sarcástico y el otro un reservado, gritón y cínico, los dos habían desarrollado un amistad peculiar, fría y no existente para los externos, pero para ellos al menos se respetaban y molestaba si tenían ganas.

-Cierra tu también el pico…- exclamo mientras seguía dando notas y apuntando en su libreta, tras otros momentos de "silencio" fue roto por Ulquiorra

-Con la Universidad…- espero para ver que Grimmjow le daba una ojeada dándole entender que lo escuchaba- Ahora si le dirás que te gusta- justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca tuvo que interceptar una almohada con su libro

-No…

-Que…

-Perdedor soy, si ya se me tu frase imitación de emo…- agacho su cabeza para evitar su almohada- Aun así no le voy a decir nada

-Deberías- comento Ulquiorra volviendo su mirada a su libro nuevamente- Podría conocer alguien en la universidad o podría ya tener alguien en mente…

-Si me vuelves a salir con tu estupidez de Kurosaki…

-No es estupidez, tú la viste…

-Pues si es así que le aproveche, así me hace más divertida a la universidad

-¿Lo dices por la princesa Kuchiki?

-Es mucho más de lo dicen- Grimmjow vio a Ulquiorra y sonrió torcidamente- Si deja de distraerse con su noviecito y el Gotei se dejara de absurdos con su reglas de nada de atención externa antes de la universidad ella ya sería una competencia

-Lo que quieres es crear una relación interesante para los medios entre ella y nosotros fuera todo el asunto Las Noches-Gotei

-Así es, nos conviene tanto a ella como a nosotros

-Y yo creí que no tenias cerebro- la misma almohada salió volando nuevamente hacia él y la esquivo, el silencio nuevamente gobernó el cuarto dejando ver los inicios de la noche- Aun así deberías decirle…- esta vez dos almohadas tuvieron el mismo trayecto

-BL-

Devuelta a la mansión de los Kuchiki los chicos seguían pasando un buen rato, Rukia había salido al jardín a tomar aire fresco, todo lo que le había dicho el peliazul seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía razón ella misma lo había pensado, su madre ya había empezado su carrera a su edad y ella que había hecho, vivir la vida de sociedad que todo mundo creía que debía tener, buenas escuelas, buen rendimiento, vida de familia y un novio, no se quejaba estaba feliz pero ella siempre había querido mas, siempre había querido deshacerse de la imagen de la "Princesa Kuchiki"

-¿Estas bien?

-He, si- le respondió girándose a Ichigo, lo observo por un rato realmente ese chico testarudo le había robado el corazón

-Has estado rara todo el día…

-No es nada solo he estado pensando

-¿Segura? ¿Nadie te molesto?- pregunto- Supe que te toco hacer el examen con dos de Las Noches

-Si, pero ellos no me molestaron, solo intercambie pocas palabras con ellos- no le había mentido pero tampoco dicho la verdad

-Si un día te molestan me dices…

-Creo que puedo defenderme yo sola zanahoria

-No lo dudo pero solo…

-Te entiendo no te preocupes

-¿Y en que estabas pensando?- pregunto Ichigo recargándose en el barandal junto a ella

-Creo que ya tome una decisión- le respondió, el pelinaranja sabia de lo que hablaba- Creo…no, estoy segura que la mejor opción es que me apegue a mi plan original, estudiare artes plásticas y hablare con uno de los representantes que conoce mi mamá, inclusive creo que sería bueno hablar con Sentaro el podría ayudarme y comprender que no quiero que sepan mi apellido

-Oh ya veo…- fue lo único que Ichigo pudo decir al momento, no iba mentir diciendo que no le gustaba la idea que su chica estudiara artes escénicas si eso le daba más tiempo para estar con ella, pero apoyaba su decisión aun cuando significara que solo la vería después de la escuela y minutos escasos en clases libres

-Si…-susurro

-Me alegra enana- le dijo sonriendo- Es tu sueño es mejor que te esfuerces por cumplirlo

-Si, gracias Ichigo- le dijo y se dieron un pequeño beso, luego se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la noche y su compañía.

-BL-

Pronto llego febrero y el segundo examen llego, todo habían pasado el primero y se sorprendieron mas cuando supiera el nombre del pelinegro de Las Noches y él había tenido la puntuación más alta; la mitad de los solicitantes habían sido rechazados y ahora solo quedaba la aceptación o el rechazo en cada una de las carreras, algunas tal vez solo rechazarían uno o dos personas otras de demanda alta, como medicina o las ingenierías, botarían a la mitad o más.

Rukia se encamino al edificio de artes, hacia las áreas de talleres, el examen de Artes plásticas no era teórico ellos tenían que llevar un portafolio de algunos proyectos de pintura, escultura, fotografía o algún otro, también responder algunas preguntas a su entrevistarte y listo.

Llego al pasillo donde estaba el taller donde sería su entrevista, había trabajado los últimos meses en su portafolio y la respuesta a su pregunta si seria conforme a fichas llego en cuanto diviso a la tan llamativa cabellera azul de Grimmjow, se sentó en una silla frente a él y vio como sonría torcidamente.

-Veo que aceptas y te mantienes en los retos…

-Y siempre gano- le respondió Rukia transformando su cara en la misma altanería que Byakuya podría poner en la suya

Muchas veces las personas consiguen su felicidad y continúan felices, otras consiguen felicidad y desean mucho mas, desean que la felicidad abarque todo los aspectos, porque las personas son humanas la ambición siempre está presente en ellos algunos la ignoran y otros no. Y los cambios de ciclos siempre son los que muestran los verdaderos deseos y las inseguridades de las personas, la universidad te transforma, tu esencia y carácter se mantiene, pero tus ideas evolucionan.

_++++-BLEACH-++++_

_*La guitarra de Grimmjow es un tributo a uno de los guitarristas de mi banda favorita*_

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTEN Y… VIVAN A TODO**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_

_P.D: Se me olvido recordarles a los "limpiadores del fandom", de la manera más amable y educada, no deseo su "cookie" ya me sé de memoria sus quejas, Gracias_


	2. Capitulo 1: Triangulo o trio

_EL PRIMER CAPITULO: Hare mención de personajes o edificios de otras series pero esto __**NO**__ es un crossover, solo son como relleno a la historia, ya que debo confesar que no tengo ni idea de actores japoneses, doramas (como dos he visto) o grupos. *Otros sitos son reales pero como no conozco Tokio, pues las descripciones son en base a las pocas imágenes que tengo de ellos._

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**_

_**Nota moral:**__ no estoy a favor de las mascotas exóticas y siquiera de tener en cautiverio algunos animalitos que están mucho mejor en una reserva natural, pero debido a la excentricidad que siento que tienen algunos personajes de bleach quise incluirlos, solo quería aclarar eso para evitar molestar susceptibilidades._

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, TODO ES DE TITE KUBO**

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Triangulo amoroso?... o solo el inicio de un Trío desperfectamente perfecto**_

El mes de febrero había llegado los exámenes ya solo esperaban los resultados que se los darían el sábado diecinueve, lo que les deja una semana del día de San Valentín algo tensa, pero San Valentín al fin. En Karakura los chicos estaban ocupando sus días en lo cotidiano, escuela, kendo, artes marciales, andar de ociosos o simplemente salir con otros, Rukia estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libreto mientras que Ichigo leí una revista a un lado de ella.

-¿Mañana quieres ir alguna otra parte además de lo que ya habíamos quedado?- pregunto Ichigo

-Tal vez podamos ir a caminar un rato…- le dijo Rukia, le respondió sonriendo y volviendo a las tres hojas que tenía enfrente

-También podríamos extender nuestro San Valentín hasta el próximo fin de semana- le dijo Ichigo dejando a un lado su revista y noto que Rukia se tensaba

-¿Cómo?

-Si, podríamos ir alguna parte este fin de semana quedarnos aquí como dijimos o ir alguna otra parte…

-Cierto…- murmuro Rukia sentándose para mirarlo- Se me había olvidado que este fin de semana nos íbamos a quedar aquí

-O salir si quieres…

-Ichigo…- lo llamo Rukia intentando sonreírle y tomo sus hojas- Me pidieron grabar como seiyuu de un personaje de un capitulo y además por fin obtuve la cita con el presidente de LME

-Rukia dijiste que este fin de semana la pasaríamos juntos

-Lo sé pero por fin lo logre- le dijo la pelinegra levándose de la cama- Tuve mucha suerte de lograr estar en el comercial hace una semana, conocí a Kyoko y ella…

-Si, si Rukia ya me contaste muchas veces como conociste a la estrella del momento en su comercial y que hablaron y que te ofreció su ayuda para entrar a un de esas agencias y…

-Entonces porque no entiendes que es lo mejor que puede pasarme- le dijo Rukia sin elevar la voz- Sabes que una actriz en este país debe estar en una agencia para poder tener alguna oportunidad…

-Porque no simplemente le dices quien eres y así no necesitarías ni de una actriz que casualmente conociste ni de estar yendo a castings abiertos…

-¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto Rukia al fin enojada- Yo no quiero que me conozcan como "la hija de Shirayuki", quiero tener mi propio nombre, aun cuando deba tocar cada puerta en ese mundo

-Pero así sería más simple, solo si se lo dices a ese tipo que veras el fin de semana, podrías tener tu papel de debut así nada más…

-Todo mundo se preguntaría porque me dieron un papel importante sin saber siquiera quien soy- le dijo Rukia calmarse- No quiero usar mi apellido, no quiero ser la hija de tal persona por toda mi vida…

-Pero si tan solo…

-Si tú me lo pides- murmuro la chica un poco dolida, viendo a los ojos- ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

-Enana eso es diferente…

-No, no lo es, es lo mismo- se acerco a él- Si tú me pides usar mi apellido para hacer más fácil mi camino en el mundo del entretenimiento y poder hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera para poder decidir cuándo trabajar o no y poder estar contigo cuando quiera- puso su dedo en su pecho- Tú acepta la oferta de ese medico de Estados Unidos que les hizo a ti y a Uryuu-san solo porque conoce a sus padres

-Yo…

-No quieres ¿verdad?- respondió por él- Quieres decir lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento

-No vuelvas a siquiera mencionar esa estúpida idea

-No lo volveré hacer- le respondió tomando su mano- Es que cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos, ni siquiera puedo acompañarte a tus castings o tus grabaciones porque resulta que ahora todos en Japón saben quién soy- la chica le sonrió- Estúpidas revistas de chismes

-Lo ves, hasta tu eres más famoso que yo- le dijo intentando bromear, estaba aun molesta pero comprendía porque sus discusiones sobre su carrera siempre giraban en el mismo tema- Debo hacer esto por mí misma, ya es suficiente y algo sospechoso que Sentaro me estuviera ayudando, después de todo sigue siendo el manager de mi madre

-Otra vez lo siento- exclamo Ichigo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- Aun no entiendo porque tú no has salido en esas revistas…

-Es porque me se conducir en público- respondió sonriéndole burlonamente- Y porque Nii-sama tiene a esas revistas embelesadas con su encanto

-¿Encanto? Jajaja

-No te rías- lo golpeo en el brazo- Mi madre jamás mostro fotos de nosotros y solo hasta la apertura de la galería en Tokio que fue con él… ah se veían tan lindos- Rukia se fue a su mundo rosa

-Claro, claro- murmuro Ichigo antes de volverse a sentar en la cama de la pelinegra- Sino estarás el fin de semana ¿entonces te parece faltar a nuestros compromisos de la tarde?

-Pero que no…

-No me dejas otro remedio que adelantarte tu sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?- cuestiono Rukia aventándose a su cama y acercándose al chico sonriendo- Se supone que San Valentín las chicas son…- Ichigo la interrumpió dándole un beso

-Ya sé que la chica es la que debe hacer casi todo el catorce, pero ya te dije tenía algo planeado para el fin de semana y ahora tendré que adelantarlo

-Entonces mañana ningún compromiso- le respondió y se abrazo a él, Ichigo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y el otro tomo su pequeña mano

-"como desearía que días contigo duraran mas de veinticuatro horas"- pensó el pelinaranja

*BL*

En la casa de los Shihouin, Yoruichi estaba en la cocina moviendo cucharas y vigilando el fuego mientras que Soi la veía desde la barra, no había nadie más en la casa Urahara de seguro estaba con Mayuri y los chicos con las Kurosaki. Soi veía analizando a su madre, todos los trece de febrero eran así, Urahara fuera de la casa y su madre haciendo chocolate casero, a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba al parecer el rubio le daba ese espacio a su esposa para la típica tradición de la chica le da el chocolate al chico, aunque Soi Fong no estaba segura de que esa fuera una buena idea con respecto a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no mejor compras el chocolate?- cuestiono la pelinegra

-No es lo mismo- respondió la mujer morena

-Tal vez, ¿pero no crees que si lo compraras mi padre tendría un día quince en el que pueda estar fuera del baño o del hospital?- ante la pregunta Yoruichi la miro y se soltó a reír, lo que hizo que Soi la mirara sin comprenderla- ¿De qué te ríes?, no creí que tu esposo te importara tan poco

-No, no es eso Shaolin- se aventuro a decirle por su nombre completo y vio que su única reacción fue levantar la ceja- Realmente no te has dado cuenta que últimamente le dices mas padre que Kisuke como…

-Lo que sea- la corto levantándose de su silla, rodándole ojos y alejándose del lugar

-Esto es muy gracioso

-¡Escuche eso!- grito Soi, siguió su camino hasta su cuarto donde se dejo caer en su cama, suspiro cansinamente y se giro hacia su mesita de noche, donde estaba un portarretrato vacio- "Debería también tirarlo, parezco esas niñitas tontas que no superan las cosas"- suspiro otra vez tomando el portarretrato, ya había pasado año y medio desde que habían roto, pero solo había retirado la foto que estaba ahí, él le había regalado ese portarretrato- "No llore, solo me quede como estúpida en la piscina, yo fui quien dijo cosas que no debía decir"- seguía pensando mientras se sentaba- "Ya no debería de seguir manteniendo esperanza, no después de ese día"

_Días después de que Masaki tomo la presidencia del Gotei 13 todos estaban en Tokio, Kensei siempre se hospedaba en la gran mansión Shihouin, esta tenia jardines muy grandes ahí era donde entrenaban los alumnos de artes marciales, del otro lado había otros jardines más pequeños pero era de paseo. Soi Fong estaba recorriendo los caminos de madera, sabía que en alguna parte lo encontraría, él siempre se paseaba ahí en las tardes y tenía razón ahí estaba sentado en los barandales del pequeño kiosco que tenía cuando la vio se levanto_

_-Ya me estaba yendo- le dijo Hisagi caminando hacia ella y cuando paso a un lado ella hablo_

_-No espera Shuhei- el chico se detuvo y la observo- Te estaba buscando…_

_-¿Para qué?- soltó la pregunta el tatuado_

_-Yo…- Soi bajo su mirada, no era buena para esto- Solo quería pedirte una disculpa…_

_-No tienes…- intento hablar pero ella lo corto_

_-Si, si tengo- le dijo viéndolo a la cara y dando un paso hacia el- Yo dije cosas que no debía, cosas que no quería decir realmente, lo siento enserio- termino viéndolo a los ojos, realmente estaba arrepentida y no pudo evitar sentir como sus corazón se llenaba de una sensación tranquila al ver que él le sonreía ligeramente_

_-Está bien Soi Fong, acepto tu disculpas- le dijo viéndola, entiendo que aquella sonrisa que ahora le daba era solo porque ella por fin se sentía en paz por ser perdonada y no por la esperanza que ni ella había terminado de identificar- Todo está bien, no te preocupes mas por eso podemos seguir siendo amigos…- y que con lo ultimo acababa de despedazar sin saber_

_-¿Amigos?- pregunto Soi Fong dando un paso hacia tras para poder verlo mejor…no, no había signos de que él estuviera tomando venganza por lo que ella le dijo, no, no había ningún tipo de broma o burla- ¿Solo amigos?_

_-Si- respondió el chico sonriéndole, para después rascarse la cabeza como no sabiendo que palabras usar- De niños siempre te moleste, en secundaria todo fue bastante confuso y bueno… no quiero decir que lo tuvimos haya sido un error…_

_-¿Un error?- cuestiono la pelinegra bajando la cabeza- "¿Un error? Yo… ¿Qué?"- su mente estaba dando vueltas con tantas cosas que pensaba_

_-No, no fue en error te lo juro- se apresuro a decir Hisagi pero ella no lo miro- Solo que vamos Soi, no funciona- continuo sin tener respuesta- No te guardo rencor lo digo con sinceridad, pero no creo que nosotros tengamos futuro, yo teniendo siempre la sensación de en cualquier pelea puedas decir algo parecido y tu tal vez siempre pensando si realmente te perdone o si estar juntos es lo que realmente quieres…_

_-"Pero si quiero estar contigo"- pensó dándole una mirada rápida para volver a ver al piso- "Pero él ahora ya no quiere estar conmigo, tal vez tengan razón, tal vez algunas veces me porto demasiado egoísta, aun cuando yo quiera él es que ya no está dispuesto no debería forzarlo diciéndole lo pienso o lo que siento por él"- Soi Fong inhalo cerrando los ojos y subiendo su cabeza los abrió viéndolo y dándole una sonrisa marca ella- Amigos está bien- dijo al fin estirando su mano, Hisagi la miro y ahí confirmo que él aun sentía algo por ella así que realmente ahora era que él NO quería estar con ella, por un momento su mano tembló pero él la estrecho con la suya_

Soi sonrió tristementeal recordar ese día, desde entonces cada vez que se veían eran uno más en el grupo, no pláticas a solas no nada de nada, se levanto y tiro el portarretrato a la basura, lo observo nuevamente y salió de su cuarto

-Hay que aceptar las cosas- murmuro- "Voy a la universidad debo estar concentrada en otras cosas"

*BL*

La mañana del martes paso rápido, así que en Rukia e Ichigo estaban platicando en el café donde habían tenido su primera cita, el local estaba adornado con corazones, rojo y todo el San Valentín colgado. Los dos estaba compartiendo un brownie de chocolate amargo con mousse de chocolate blanco al brandy, Ichigo no podía pedir más, la plática solo se estaba tratando de ellos, de lo que habían pasado juntos, nada que tuviera que ver con la universidad o Rukia iniciando su carrera de actuación.

No es que Ichigo fuera infeliz por esto último, al contrario estaba muy orgulloso, pero lo que más lo hacía sentirse orgulloso era lo que más le agotaba la paciencia, no podía estar con ella porque no podía acompañarla a nada que tuviera que ver con la actuación, si lo hacía alguno de los reporteros de chismes o con los que trabajara podrían descubrir quién era ella, quien era su familia y sobre todo quien era su madre; sabía que no quería ayuda de su apellido, que Shirayuki jamás hubiera mostrado fotos de ellos y que él que tuviera la atención del medio curioso de la socialite estuviera enfocada en Byakuya le facilitaba que nadie supiera aun que Ruchi; el alias que había elegido, era en verdad la Kuchiki Rukia.

Después del torbellino mediático que desato su madre al convertirse en la presidenta del corporativo Gotei 13 habían salido bien librados de mantener los rostros de todos los chicos aun desconocidos, pero Ichigo hace unos meses no se había librado y ahora medio Japón, sino es que todo, conocía la apariencia del primogénito de una de las mujeres más poderosas del país…detestaba que el mundo ahora le gustara darle fama a chicos de sociedad.

Debía relajarse y disfrutar del presente, suficiente tenia con tener siempre en su mente que otro cambio se venía con ellos entrando a la universidad… el presente, si Ichigo, Rukia, él, ella, postre, San Valentín, sin discusiones y un maldito timbre de celular que interrumpía la conversación.

-Lo siento, permíteme tantito- exclamo Rukia tomando su celular y viendo el mensaje, Ichigo observo como levantaba la ceja y se permitía una ligera y rápida media sonrisa, la pelinegra escribió algo y regreso su celular a su bolsa- ¿Qué estábamos diciendo?

-¿Quién era?- pregunto el chico como no queriendo, tomando de su cappuccino desvió también su mirada de Rukia, desde hacía unos días que tenia aprensión por que el celular de su novia sonara

-Grimmjow- respondió Rukia, reconociendo el lenguaje corporal de su novio, el cual frunció mucho más de lo normal su ceño

Y hablábamos de cambio, si la carrera de actuación, la universidad y con ella a "ese" tipo, Rukia se separo de la mesa y se recargo en el respaldo observando a Ichigo el cual ahora la miraba directo a los ojos, el silencio solo hacia evidente para ella lo que vendría, porque era lo mismo desde hacía unos días, exactamente desde el segundo examen de la universidad, la pelinegra sabía que no había más que un trato neutral entre ellos.

_Flashback_

_Rukia había salido de su entrevista y se enfilo hacia la salida pero cuando llego a esta se detuvo extrañada, Grimmjow estaba de pie en el marco de la salida y cuando la vio sonrió de lado, la Kuchiki se acerco después de todo estos meses había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que él le había dicho._

_-¿Y ahora de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Rukia una vez frente de él_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?_

_-No estarías esperando aquí- le respondió cruzando sus brazos- No creo que estés esperando a Ggio Vega, porque solo es tu baterista ¿cierto?_

_-Oh ahora sabes cosas de mi- exclamo Grimmjow mostrando toda su dentadura en algo parecido a una sonrisa_

_-Solo resulta que me tope con Harribel y Mila Rose un día y…- la pelinegra se puso algo avergonzada y más cuando el tipo seguía teniendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Era injusto que tú supieras cosas de mí y yo no_

_-Basta con preguntar- interrumpió el peliazul, lo que causo sorpresa en la chica_

_-No creí que te agradaría que te preguntara- confeso_

_-No, no me gustaría, no me agrada que se metan en mi vida- contesto sincero Grimmjow, empezó a caminar levantando su mano y moviéndola para que ella hiciera lo mismo- Pero como dijiste es injusto, es como una batalla en la que uno está herido, no es honorable_

_-¿Ves como una batalla lo que sea que haya entre nosotros del Gotei y ustedes de Las Noches?- cuestiono Rukia levanto su ceja_

_-No- respondió el chico- A mi no me interesa competir con ustedes la única interesante para eso eres tú, los demás son demasiado aburridos- siguieron caminando hasta la cafetería y Rukia aun estaba pensando en lo que él decía, no podía entenderlo bien_

_-¿Por qué yo?- cuestiono al fin, era la única pregunta que había pensado que era la única sin respuesta_

_-Porque buscas algo diferente- contesto el chico colocando una botella de agua frente a ella y sentándose en una de las sillas de la cafetería_

_-Ser actriz- dijo Rukia tomando la botella y sentándose- Te parezco interesante porque quiero ser actriz_

_-Si, todos los demás quieren las carreras típicas o aburridas- hablo el chico- Están los tipos que también quieren ser parte de los peleadores de artes marciales mixtas, pero sería una gran mentira decir que alguno de nosotros no sabe apalearle el trasero a otro tipo_

_-Bueno, de cierta manera tienes razón pero aun así no entiendo tu interés competitivo conmigo- Rukia dejo a un lado su portafolio y bebió un poco de su botella- Tú no quieres ser actor, de hecho no es solo tu objetivo- le hizo énfasis en el tu señalándolo- Es de varios de ustedes_

_-Solo soy el que le gusta estar de engreído- empezó a explicar- Findor y Ggio son tan inútiles en cualquier otra cosa que ser parte de esto es la única manera en que lleguen serle redituables a Aizen y Barragan, Yilford es de los pocos que me cae y también es algo inútil, Apache la chica es diferente simplemente parece más un hombre que una de las chicas y por eso se pego cuando Ulquiorra y yo hablábamos de eso un día viendo televisión_

_-¿Ulquiorra es el que esta pálido como… bueno pálido?_

_-¿Como cadáver?- completo Grimmjow al ver que la princesa Kuchiki no le gustaba hablar mal de otros_

_-Si, ¿Cómo es que él quiso… bueno como es que cae en esta idea tuya?- cuestiono Rukia intentando encontrarle sentido- Él no parece ser alguien tan sociable o… bueno tú entiendes_

_-Ya sé que parece que lo único que le importa son sus libros y realmente puede ser el perrito faldero de Aizen- le dijo Grimmjow- Pero el megalómano cometió la equivocación de ponernos en el mismo cuarto_

_-¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto al pensar que la idea de su banda fue tuya?_

_-No- respondió mientras tomaba más de su agua- De hecho fue de Ulquiorra_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo quiero cantar y pintar- respondió sincero el peliazul relajándose un poco- Es por lo único que acepte ser adoptado y traído aquí, Ulquiorra después de tres años de hartarse de escucharme cantar y quejarme de Aizen y de todo la estupidez que lo rodea me dio la idea de tomarme enserio las cosas, formar una banda y demostrarle a Aizen que a mí no me ha manipular como él quiere_

_-No creí que alguien odiara a Aizen, no al menos de ustedes_

_-Ahí te equivocas princesita- dijo el peliazul masajeándose el cuello- Todos lo odiamos…_

_-jaja creo que empiezas a agradarme Jaegerjaquez_

_-Oh que honor Kuchiki-hime- le respondió con sarcasmo burlón, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta el mismo tuvo curiosidad- Aun no consigues que una agencia te considere ¿cierto?_

_-No, es difícil no viviendo aquí en Tokio- respondió Rukia- Y ya no puedo seguir usando a Sentaro para conseguirme castings, alguien podría enterarse que soy la hija de Shirayuki_

_-Es cierto, pero no es tan simple aun viviendo aquí en Tokio_

_-¿También buscan agencia?_

_-Si, pero es difícil, todos somos gainji- le respondió el peliazul- Así que estamos tocando en donde sea posible_

_-Ganar fama en club y bares- dijo Rukia- Es buena idea, los cazatalentos buscan algo diferente a las bandas prefabricadas de las agencias_

_-Si, pero tú necesitas ayuda de alguien dentro de una…_

_-No me digas- dijo sarcástica la pelinegra_

_-Préstame tu celular- ordeno el chico y Rukia no sabía porque lo hacía pero sin chistear se lo entrego, vio como apuntaba números y luego escucho el celular de él sonar_

_-Y ahora tienes mi numero- comento graciosa _

_-Y tu vas tener un casting, escuche hablar a Cirucci que filmaran un comercial en una propiedad de Las Noches y necesitan extras_

_-¿Por qué me dices esto?- cuestiono cuando escucho que alguien se les acercaba_

_-¿Qué demonios haces molestando a mi novia?- pregunto enojado Ichigo, los dos lo vieron y Rukia vio que no venia solo, Nelliel estaba casi colgada de su brazo_

_-Tsk que risa- murmuro entre dientes Grimmjow y observo a Rukia quien parecía no molestarle que Nell estará con Ichigo- ¿Por qué piensas que la molestaba?, porque si lo hiciera no creo que Rukia no me lo hiciera saber_

_-Tiene razón Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra, notando que el ojiazul le había dicho por su nombre para molestar a su novio- Solo estamos hablando_

_-A mi no me parece solo platica, al menos no de parte de este- exclamo Ichigo dando un paso más adelante cuando Grimmjow se levanto_

_-Dudo que Grimmy estuviera coqueteándole a Rukia-san- dijo Nell separándose del pelinaranja y sonriéndole a su amigo peliazul- Sin ofenderte Rukia-san no pareces ser el tipo de Grimmy_

_-De todos modos esto no…-respondió la pelinegra viendo a Nelliel y luego a Grimmjow, y de cierta manera se aterro de que él tuviera ese tipo de interés_

_-Soy europeo- dijo Grimmjow lo primero que se le vino a la mente al notar la mirada de Rukia, claro que inmediatamente supo que debió haber pensado en algo más inteligente- Habré vivido mucho tiempo aquí, pero sigo siendo europeo y…_

_-Estas acostumbrado a mujeres altas- completo la pelinegra empezándose a reír_

_-Lo ves Ytsigo- dijo Nelliel abrazándolo _

_-A mi no me importa nada de eso- dijo el Kurosaki señalando al peliazul- No quiero que estés molestando a Rukia_

_-Kurosaki- ronroneo Grimmjow con gracia- ¿Cómo es que tu eres el celoso y enojado solo por ver a tu novia platicar con otro chico, si tu eres el que tiene colgada del brazo a una chica?- cuestiono acercándosele, mientras que Ichigo se separaba de Nell_

_-Jaegerjaquez, no…- intento interrumpir Rukia, pero el nombrado la sujeto del hombro para que no se levantara_

_-Hay dos hombres aquí y te aseguro que no soy yo el que va terminar por alejar a tu novia de ti- Grimmjow le dijo casi en un susurro cuando se puso a un lado de Ichigo y empezó a caminar- Te envió la dirección Kuchiki- se despedido levantando su mano y sin voltear_

El pelinaranja resoplo al recordar ese día, había intentado dejarlo pasar, pero ese tipo le recontra pateaba el hígado, volvió a inspirar y exhalar cuando Rukia rompió el silencio, ella no quería discutir, era tierno cuando discutían por cosas tontas, pero últimamente discutían por cosas serias y que para ella no deberían de ser motivo de peleas, eran cosas que si los dos tuviera la paciencia de hablarlo se resolverían o podrían simplemente intercambiar sus miradas llenas de lo que fuese que sintieran en esos momentos.

-Solo me deseo suerte por lo de mi cita con LME

-¿Y tuvo que hacerlo hoy?- cuestiono Ichigo irritado- ¿Qué no sabe qué día es o qué?

-Lo sabe, se disculpo por ello y le pedí que no nos molestara- le dijo Rukia intentando evitar que su cita se arruinara- Y dejemos de lado esto, solo fue un mensaje de un amigo y ya…- oh mala elección de palabras

-¿Amigo?- dijo Ichigo acercándosele para no tener que subir la voz y evitar hacer una escena- Hablas con él un día y de pronto son amigos

-Va ser mi compañero de clases y no es tan malo como parece…

-Es un imbécil

-Y sabe lo difícil que conseguir una oportunidad en el mundo del entretenimiento

-Siempre que salga al tema este tipo vas a decir algo de tu carrera…

-Pues que no salga al tema y ya- le dijo Rukia enojada enserio- De todos modos siempre que hablo de algo que tenga ver con mis escasas oportunidades que he logrado sin agencia ni nada termina molestándote

-Rukia sabes…- el Kurosaki se calmo, lo que había dicho era verdad y él quería dejarle ver que realmente la apoyaba

-Iré al baño- le dijo levantándose- Espero que cuando regrese te vuelva a funcionar la neurona, porque ya hemos tenido muchas discusiones y conversaciones sobre esto y creo recordar que prometiste dejarte de enojar por algo que intento lograr y que dices apoyarme

-Lo siento…- murmuro Ichigo cuando ella empezó a alejarse

Cuando Rukia regreso a la mesa, los dos decidieron seguir con su velada, fueron aquel lugar en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, el lugar favorito de la chica, sacaron una manta y se sentaron en ella viendo la ciudad. La Kuchiki aun estaba intentando calmarse, se sentía herida, creía que todas sus personas importantes estaban ahí apoyándola en su meta, pero Ichigo… los últimos meses, desde finales de noviembre, estaban teniendo muchos problemas, sabía que a él no se le hacían fácil los cambios claro estaba desde el verano que ellos empezaron su relación, pero ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

Ichigo la observaba, sabía que no estaba siendo el mejor novio, estaba consciente que la lastimaba, debía aceptar que si era inseguridad lo que lo estaba haciendo dañar todo, no quería pero debía hacerlo y también decirle a ella, suspiro cansado y hablo

-Lo siento Rukia, enserio, no quiero seguir discutiendo tampoco sobre esto pero…

-¿Pero qué?- lo corto la pelinegra- Ichigo ya no se qué pasa, aun cuando dices que me apoyas parece que te molesta que esté buscando la oportunidad en la actuación y también están tus celos o tu enojo porque hable con otros chicos- le dijo con una voz moderada

-Todo tiene la misma respuesta- admitió derrotado

-¿Qué es? Dime, solo quiero entender- pidió sujetando la mano del pelinaranja- Ya no quiero pelear más

-Si son celos, solo puedo pensar en una sola cuando se te acercan- exclamo jalando un poco la tela de su pantalón- Y no me molesta que estés siguiendo tu sueño, pero sí de todo lo que representa

-No entiendo

-¿Sabes porque tu madre no te puso peros cuando le dijiste tu plan de ocultar ser Kuchiki Rukia y solo ser Ruchi, para hacerte paso en el mundo del entretenimiento?

-Porque confía en mí, ¿Pero eso…?

-Sí, porque sabe que tienes todo para lograrlo- le dijo Ichigo- Tienes el talento para tener éxito en la pantalla, tienes la personalidad para enamorarlos fuera de ella y sobre todo tienes también la belleza

-Ichigo no…- Rukia se sonrojo un poco, muchos le decían eso pero siempre se avergonzaba cuando él se lo decía

-Es precisamente por eso que me pongo celoso y es por eso que aun no puedo aceptar todo lo que traerá tu carrera- desvió su mirada porque se sentía apenado- Yo no soy lo que las estúpidas revistas han estado diciendo que soy; el primogénito de Yamamoto Masaki, el futuro dueño del puesto de ella, el tipo que ahora parece que le gusta a tipas que ni son de aquí- elevo su voz a lo absurdo que era todo eso- Solo soy yo, un malhumorado, ceñudo y con una personalidad incomoda, que quiere ser médico y jamás tener que estar ni cerca de ocupar el lugar de mi mamá

-Oh zanahoria…- susurro al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba e Ichigo la vio dándole una sonrisa triste

-¿Cómo un tipo así puede estar con alguien como tú?- cuestiono sin esperar respuesta- Casi dos años y aun sigo sin entender como es esto posible- dijo señalando a los dos

-Porque es precisamente eso lo que más me gusta de ti- exclamo la chica sujetando las dos manos de él- A mi no me gusta alguien que solamente sea atractivo, no me gustan los tipos que de seguro siempre van estarme diciendo lo bonita que les parezco o lo que sea que digan esos tipos que su frase favorita es "Si bebe"- Ichigo sonrió ante la voz que había hecho ante la última frase- Y tampoco me gustan los chicos europeos que estaría mintiendo si dijera que están feos- le admitió sin chistear lo que hizo que el levantara la ceja- Pero tú eres diferente, tu personalidad un tanto antisocial y ruda con intento de ocultar tu corazón es lo que me gusta, es lo que yo elegí y aun cuando pase lo que pase con mi carrera o conozca a quien conozca debes tener en cuenta que es a ti a quien amo, que eres tu quien me sonroja cuando dice que soy bonita no los demás

-¿Te sonroja que te diga que eres bonita?- pregunto Ichigo rompiendo la tensión y regresando esa atmosfera especial que tiene los dos

-Cállate fresa rancia- le dijo Rukia dándole un golpe suave en el hombro- Uno hablando serio y tu sales con estas cosas

-Es que es raro

-Más raro es que seas inseguro…

-Hay motivos para ser inseguro

-Ya te dije que no debes tenerlos

-No te prometo que ahora ponga cara feliz cada vez que hablemos sobre estos temas- admitió el Kurosaki sonriéndole- Pero ahora sabes porque me pongo así y yo intentare ser un mejor novio, enana

-Me parece perfecto

-Solo una última cosa para poder dejar de lado todo el tema de mis celos descontrolados- dijo Ichigo viéndola a los ojos- ¿Europeos no feos? ¿Enserio? ¿Ese tipo realmente se te hace alguien no feo?

-Zanahoria por favor- pidió Rukia un poco harta del tema- Grimmjow es un hombre atractivo pero su personalidad no es para nada atractiva ¿está bien?

-Pero aun así piensas que…- intento decir Ichigo y el solo se detuvo- Ok, ok entiendo eso

-Ichigo que estemos fuera del mercado no nos hace ciegos para seguir observando la mercancía- exclamo la Kuchiki sonriéndole- Porque dudo que no hayas notado que también hay una europea linda que parece querer seguirte a todas partes…

-Oh ¿celosa?- cuestiono el chico con una sonrisa socarrona al saber a quién se refería

-Todos sentimos celos, el punto es saber manejarlos- le recordó lo que hacía meses le había dicho- Yo confió en ti y sé que Nelliel es una chica cariñosa que quiere ser tu amiga

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Ok, porque a mi si me incomodaba que ella no quiera no alejarse y tu… bueno…

-No hay problema, lo habrá si ella pasa los límites o si tú los cruzas- advirtió con una mirada Kuchiki

-Todo está bien- le dijo dándole un beso

Después de por fin pudieron comunicar lo que les molestaba, en palabras, porque claro está que aun con esa conexión especial que tenían de poder entender sus miradas muchas veces poner los sentimientos en palabras es mejor, así puede aclarar inclusive tus propios pensamientos.

La noche y la tarde del siguiente día pasaron rápido, mientras más se acercaba la graduación más rápido pasaban los días, al atardecer en un dojo había dos cuerpos recostados en el piso, uno de ellos el de Tatsuki. Su delgado cuerpo boca arriba, su cabello negro y ahora largo disperso por el suelo combinándose con algunos mechones de su acompañante, los dos tenían su cabeza junto al hombro del otro, es decir que donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno en la punta de su cabeza iniciaba el cuerpo del otro de cabeza a los pies.

-¿Entonces él se fue con su amigos?- rompió el silencio el acompañante de Tatsuki que tenían aun cubierta su cara con la toalla haciendo que su voz sonara amortiguada

-Si- respondió Tatsuki abriendo sus ojos- Le dije que no había problema…

-Pero era su cita de San Valentín- el corto Renji quitándose la toalla, girando su cara hacia la chica

-¿Y?- cuestiono

-¿Y?... ¿Cómo y?- exclamo un poco desesperado el pelirrojo levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo y girándose para tener su cara encima de la de Tatsuki, la cual la única reacción que tuvo fue quitarse un mechón del cabello rojo de él de la cara- Tatsuki era San Valentín, era _la_ cita…- hizo énfasis en la

-No es la gran cosa- le respondió la pelinegra viendo a sus ojos- Solo llevábamos como un mes de novios, además yo no quería salir ayer así que fue bueno para los dos, él con sus amigos y yo sola en mi casa ejercitándome

-Llevan dos meses y medio juntos Tat…- le aclaro Renji, viéndola irritado- No había visto tan poco interés en una chica por su novio desde…- pensó un poco y luego agrego- Bueno desde nunca

-Bueno ya conoces a una- dijo levantándose haciendo que Renji también lo hiciera, solo que él se quedo sentado viéndola- No me importa enserio, mejor para mi…

-Oh vamos Tatsuki…

-Jamás he tenido un novio, no estoy acostumbrada es mejor así él con su espacio y yo con el mío…

-Pero era San Valentín- insistió el pelirrojo- Él podría sentir un exceso de libertad ¿sabes?

- Es incomodo, yo no sé cómo hacer esto de los noviazgos

-Respecto a esto realmente te aconsejo ser como todas las chicas- aconsejo levantándose para poner sus manos en su hombros manteniéndolo de espaldas a él- Entre amigos y noviazgo si es un cita acordada con anticipación o es muy importante nada de que lo dejes ir con los amigos, en otras ocasiones déjalo, así salimos también nosotros- termino sonriendo y abrazándola por la parte de arriba de sus hombros

-O tal vez debería de seguir como hasta ahora- comento Tatsuki sonriendo- Al cabo el ni se molesta cuando salgo contigo

-¿Ah no?- cuestiono Renji levantando su ceja y alejándose de ella

-No- ella se giro y lo vio extrañada- ¿Por qué tu cara?

-¿Qué? No, nada de caras solo es algo raro- respondió evadiendo decir lo que realmente pasaba por su mente

-¿Vamos que quieres que se comporte como Ichigo?- pregunto Tatsuki- Porque yo seré su mejor amiga pero pienso que a veces se excede un poquito en sus celos

-No, no, hay niveles de celos- dijo Renji sonriendo y viendo su oportunidad para evadir el tema en el que él solito se había metido- Están los celos normales, los enfermizos y los nivel Ichigo jajaja

-Tienes razón- se rio junto con el- Es tan inseguro ¿no crees?

-Si, un poco- le siguió mientras juntaban sus cosas para irse

-BL-

El fin de semana llego rápido y Rukia estaba en el vestíbulo de la oficina del presidente de LME estaba nerviosa, tenía la esperanza de que su entrevista fuera en la oficina de talentos no directamente con el mandamás, lo que la incomodaba un poco. Cuando la puerta se abrió un hombre con turbante le indico que pasara y así lo hizo, ya dentro vio al presidente vestido de pirata sentado en su sala, Rukia se acerco y saludo mientras le pedían que se sentara.

-Buenos días señorita

-Gracias por recibirme- exclamo Rukia ya acomodad en el sillón- Me sorprende que la reunión fuera con usted y…

-Lo sorprende es que la hija de una leyenda viviente use un seudónimo- la corto el hombre castaño y vio como la sorpresa pasaba rápidamente en los ojos de la chica pero desaparecía- Veo que no esperabas ser reconocida

-Si…pero…

-Tus ojos tienen una determinación como la de ella- explico- No te apures no es algo muy notorio, y no es ofensa, eres tan hermosa como tu madre pero ella tiene rasgos occidentales muy marcados y tu eres como una joya oriental

-Gracias- le dijo Rukia sonrojándose un poco e intentando encontrar esa determinación que sabía que había perdido por la vergüenza

-¿Por qué LME?

-Se que hubiera sido mas simple en Production Ogi, pero hay gente que me reconocería y no quiero que digan la hija de…

-Entiendo, pero sabes que actualmente nuestra agencia tiene una estrella femenina y uno de sus mayores atractivos físicos también son sus raros ojos

-Entiendo, pero no quiero competir directamente con Kyoko- le explico Rukia ya mucho mas cómoda en la reunión- No me malinterprete quiero ser actriz pero no de tiempo completo, quisiera también mostrar que soy buena cantante…

-Vi tu cinta que enviaste cuando te dijeron que tendrías esta reunión- le dijo el Presidente- Te seré sincero, me agradas y creo que podemos hacer algo bueno con esto…

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono Rukia ilusionada

-Si, tu madre inicio su carrera como doble, no veo porque tú no puedas ganarte a la gente primero como actriz y luego continuar como cantante, hay muchos ídolos así

-Le juro que trabajare duro…

-Estoy también de acuerdo contigo de usar un alias, bien sabes que no serias la primera que ayudo de esa manera

-Fue una sorpresa saber el verdadero nombre del gran Tsuruga Ren- concordó la chica

-Pero contigo quiero hacer algo diferente…

-¿Cómo?

-Tu familia es demasiado pública aquí en Japón como para mantener por mucho tiempo oculta tu identidad

-Mi madre anunciara dentro de poco que me iré a Inglaterra con mi hermano, no creo que…

-¿Tu madre está de acuerdo con todo esto?

-¿Quién cree usted que me dijo que esta sería la perfecta agencia para mí?

-Me lo imaginaba, aun así podemos usar todo esto- le dijo el castaño- Podemos envolverte en misterio, solo espero que ayudes un poco y no resultes tan aburrida como nuestro súper estrella

-La vida privada de uno es importante

-Oh vamos, así no es emocionante

-No puedo prometerle nada- le dijo sincera Rukia, sabía que con sus amigos y con las nuevas personas que estaba conociendo tarde o temprano terminarían por ensalzar su vida pública- Todo es cambiante y sorpresivo

-Bien, eso me agrada y me agradas también- le dijo feliz el presidente de LME- Asumo que sabes también muchas cosas con las que podamos enfocarte un poco mas a papeles de acción

-Por supuesto señor

-Entonces eso será con lo que trabajemos misteriosa, ruda y encantadora- le dijo nombrando la ruta de su vida como alguien el showbisness- En papeles intentaremos hacer que compitas directamente con Lenalee, esa chica se está haciendo nombre últimamente pero el factor sorpresa en ti es que también puedes cantar

-Lo está diciendo enserio- dijo Rukia temiendo que fuera un sueño

-Por supuesto Ruchi-chan- le dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano- Eres parte de LME

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, no puedo dejar pasar tu talento- le dijo mientras Rukia se levantaba y estrechaba su mano-Sin embargo también espero que pueda cenar con tu madre

-Yo le puedo…

-No, no, apartar de ahora tu y ella no se conocen- le dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias, enserio gracias, trabajare duro se lo juro

-Muy bien, nos vemos la próxima semana para firmar todo el papeleo

-Si señor gracias- se fue diciendo hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejándola en el pasillo completamente entusiasmada

Al salir del edificio seguía sonriendo, empezó a caminar ya sabía que su guardaespaldas encubierto la seguía y saco su celular de su bolsa, busco el numero de su madre y espero que contestara, sabía que su mamá estaba en casa descansando porque estaba resfriada pero quería compartir la noticia con ella.

_-¿Cómo te fue?-_ cuestiono la voz del otro lado de la línea

-Pues nos descubrió- le respondió Rukia caminando sin rumbo- Como bien me dijiste que era probable, pero también dijo que era la mejor opción del seudónimo y el próximo fin de semana será la firma del contrato

_-¿Enserio? Hija eso es genial…-_ dijo feliz Shirayuki pero también pudo escuchar otra voz al fondo_- Espera pondré el altavoz_

_-¿Ya eres parte de LME? ¿Se trago lo del seudónimo?_- cuestiono el que era obviamente Renji

-Si, me contrato el fin de semana firmo oficialmente y la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es no, estoy segura que desde que me dieron la cita él sabía quién soy

_-Entonces seguro lo enviaran para que lo revisemos_

-Es lo mas probable, pero ese revisemos me suena a manada Renji

_-Hija somos una familia, es obvio que al menos en lo legal estemos todos involucrados_

-Nada que, lo que quiere Renji es estar de chismoso

_-¿Y qué enana molesta? El chisme es chisme_

_-Renji-_ lo reprendió su madre

_-Bueno ya, felicidades chaparrita molesta- _le dijo sincero el chico

-Gracias palmerita roja

_-Chicos porque no pueden dejarse de molestar-_ murmuro la mujer estornudando_- Felicidades hija, te cuidas mucho y platicamos cuando regreses mañana_

-Si oka-san

_-No huyas de tu guarura-_ le aconsejo Renji_- Con cuidado_

-Gracias nos vemos mañana- se despidió la pelinegra colgando su teléfono y se detuvo a ver muy pensativa la pantalla de sus contactos, con su dedo bajo la lista hasta ver el numero de Ichigo- "¿Y si no se emociona? Quiero decirle pero y si nos peleamos otra vez…no mejor no"- pensó al subir su lista y vio pasar el nombre de otra persona, regreso la lista y se contemplo el nombre un poco, no sabía porque de pronto tenía ganas de hablarle, bueno después de todo él medio entendía las cosas y no era que estuviera de presumida pero…-"Al diablo"- fue lo que se dijo así misma al presionar el icono de llamar

Mientras daba línea vio a que su guarura estaba a solo tres metros de ella, le sonrió ligeramente, volvió su mirada hacia enfrente al ver la avenida llena de gente mientras sonaba el primer timbrazo, se puso nerviosa…tal vez no fue la mejor idea, tal vez lo mejor sería colgar…

_-¿A qué se debe el honor princesita?-_ escucho la masculina voz que era casi como un ronroneo juguetón y peligroso

-Podrías dejarme de decir princesita

_-Tal vez, pero es gracioso escuchar tu voz molesta_

-Eres un imbécil, hubiera colgado mejor

_-Está bien Kuchiki, relájate quieres-_ exclamo el chico soltando una risilla, escucho una guitarra al fondo y un poco de movimiento

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada- dijo Rukia al poner atención al sonido de fondo

_-Para nada, solo interrumpiste nuestro aburrimiento- _le respondió_- Así que dime, ¿para qué me llamaste?_

-No se…- respondió sincera Rukia empezando a dar pequeños pasos y luego regresar sobre ellos- Bueno es que…

_-Al grano Kuchiki, no te conozco tanto y sé que no es propio de ti tartamudear_

-Me dieron el contrato en LME- contesto y escucho como la guitarra se silenciaba

_-Eso hasta sorprendió a Ulquiorra-_ dijo el chico mientras la guitarra retomaba sus notas

-¿Me tienes en altavoz?- pregunto la pelinegra sonrojándose un poco

_-Estoy escribiendo, necesito mis manos libres-_ le dijo con tono de obviedad_- Además en mi cuarto solo estamos Ulquiorra y yo…_

_-Nuestro_- escucho difícilmente una segunda voz

-_Si, si lo que sea-_ exclamo el peliazul- _¿Y vas a celebrar?_

-No lo creo, mi abuelo y mi padre están fuera del país- empezó a explicar la chica- Así que técnicamente estoy sola aquí en Tokio y no es que vayan a echar la casa por la ventana pero mañana seguro mi madre al menos me hace algo de cenar…- se quedo callada por un momento y escucho las risas reprimidas de su interlocutor- ¿Cómo porque demonios te digo esto?

-_Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo-_ respondió el chico y Rukia podría que estaba sonriendo de lado- _¿Sigues en Shibuya?_

-Si, solo he caminado como una calle lejos de LME ¿Por qué?

_-Te vemos en media hora en el café Les Deux Magots_

_-Francés…-_se oyó nuevamente la otra voz

-_Cierra la boca y agarra tus cosas-_ le respondió y se aclaro la garganta_- En media hora Kuchiki_

-¿Pero…?

_-Nada de peros, dijiste que estás sola aquí-_ explico levantándose_- Nosotros tenemos hambre, estamos aburridos y resulta que estamos solos en este maldito edificio, porque Harribel y sus amiguitas no cuentan_

-¿Les Deux Magots?- cuestiono Rukia sonriendo ante la extraña, divertida e imbécil personalidad de Grimmjow

_-Si, en media hora no está muy lejos del edificio de LME, nos vemos_

-Si, nos vemos…- contesto al escuchar que cortaban la llamada- Bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer- una de las ventajas de tener dinerito era que su celular tenía una aplicación de de GPS vi hacia donde tenía que caminar para ir al café y comenzó a caminar

En tanto en su casa de Karakura, Shirayuki dejaba su celular en su mesita de noche y volvía ponerle play a la película, mientras que Renji se acomodaba la almohada para poder estar lo suficientemente reclinado a la mitad de la cama queensize de sus padres. El chico siempre intentaba mostrar respeto a sus padres adoptivos pero al menos con Shirayuki era mas simple relajarse cuando estaban solos, desde muy pequeño él siempre se quedaba con ella cuando se enfermaba, cuando eran niños los cuatro estaban con ella pero entre mas crecían ver películas mientras el otro estaba convaleciente o eran los únicos de la familia presentes en la casa se había hecho una actividad de Shirayuki y él, de madre e hijo.

-¿Y jamás te has arrepentido de no haber hecho mas películas en Hollywood?- pregunto Renji al quitándole la atención a la película de Kung Fu Panda 2

-No, sigo participando en ellas ¿no?- le dijo Shirayuki, jamás entendía porque Renji insistía en ver al menos una película en la que ella saliera o ella doblara algún personaje

-Pues si, pero solo sales como en cinco con grandes papeles

-¿Me estás diciendo actriz de relleno?- cuestiono fingiendo ofensa

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo que las películas con asiáticos siempre son mas interesantes si estas en ellas

-Gracias, pero estoy conforme con mis decisiones- le dijo sonriéndole, no había muchas opciones para los asiáticos y estaba feliz por participar en películas del tipo que fueran, siempre era interesante conocer a otros actores, pero era difícil alejarse mucho de su familia y sus obligaciones

-Disculpen- dijo una de las sirvientas tocando la puerta

-Pásate- contesto Renji, sin moverse de su sitio

-La señorita Tatsuki lo busca Abarai-san- exclamo la chica desde la puerta

-¿Por qué no la pasaste?- cuestiono Shirayuki y la chica se puso nerviosa

-No quiso seguirme porque dijo que este pasillo era de usted Kuchiki-sama

-No mas no aprende…- murmuro Renji intentando levantarse pero su madre lo tomo del brazo

-Dile que digo yo que se pase, deja abierta la puerta- le dijo sonriendo y la chica se retiro

-Buenos días- dijo Tatsuki asomando su cabeza por la puerta al poco tiempo

-Hola Tatsuki, pásate- le dijo la oji azul, la chica recorrió la amplia habitación hasta estar a unos pasos de la cama

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos, solo quería distraerme un poco pero si estas ocupado- le dijo viendo de reojo una silla no muy lejos de ella

-Tonterías, no interrumpes ¿Verdad?- exclamo Renji viendo a su madre y sentándose bien en la cama, pero aun a la mitad de ella

-Claro que no, acompáñanos a ver películas- la invito la noble mujer- Ponte cómoda por favor Tatsuki-chan

-Gracias…- dijo aun insegura, pero se vería mas mal educada si no aceptara la invitación, se giro para ir por la silla pero un fuerte brazo la tomo la cintura y la jalo

-Te dijeron que te pusieras cómoda chiquillo- dijo divertido el pelirrojo una vez Tatsuki estuvo sentada en la cama

-Como crees que me voy a sentar aquí- le dijo intentando salirse de ahí, pero Renji la sujeto de los hombros- Que pena…

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi cama Tatsuki-chan?- cuestiono la ojiazul riéndose levemente

-No, Shirayuki-sama… pero es que…

-No te preocupes, te dije que te pusieras cómoda- la corto- Es día de no salir de la cama mas que para comer y al baño así que acompáñanos

-Si…- dijo resignada la pelinegra dándole un codazo a Renji cuando le sonrió burlón- ¿Kung Fu panda?

-Si, Oka-san doblo en ingles a Soothsayer- respondió el pelirrojo ahora recostándose boca abajo y Tatsuki no pudo reprimir pensar que se veía como un niño chiquito

-Yo no lo sabía- comento la chica algo apenada por enterarse de las cosas- Solo vi la versión doblada en japonés y usted no repitió el doblaje ¿o si?

-No, no pude desafortunadamente tenía trabajo cuando se haría el doblaje

-Debe ser divertido- murmuro Tatsuki

-Cuando seas de las luchadoras famosas de Japón vas a ver que la fama también tiene su lado tedioso- le dijo Shirayuki, tosiendo un poco

-Es hora de tus pastillas- comento Renji al tomar el control y pausar la película- Iré por agua- dijo secamente antes de pararse en la cama y caminar hacia la salida del cuarto

-Un año de conocerlo y me sigue sorprendiendo que tenga ese lado de chico bueno- exclamo Tatsuki sin querer y se sonrojo al escuchar a Shirayuki reír

-Que bueno que lo hayas conocido ya en preparatoria, cuando supero su mala etapa- dijo sonriéndole la chica

-Por comentarios de los demás se que no siempre fue precisamente el mejor chico malo- empezó a decir mas confiada, después de todo Shirayuki y ella platicaban de vez en cuando durante sus visitas a la casa-Pero él jamás habla de ello…

-Algún día te platicara, el último año de secundaria hizo muchas cosas que le da pena admitir que las hizo- dijo la ojiazul tomando la mano de Arisawa- Aun cuando era pequeño cuando lo adoptamos, parece ser que los pocos o muchos recuerdos de su primeros años de vida los tiene muy presentes y cuando uno es adolecente actúa de manera muy visceral ante todo el torbellino que tiene en su cabeza

-No creo que me tenga tanta confianza como para que me diga esas cosas Shirayuki-sama

-Oh tal vez no quiere que cambies de pensar respecto a él, cree que ni yo se me toda la historia; Rukia y Byakuya también lo piensan, pero una madre lo sabe, y hay muchas cosas que no me imagine de ninguno de los tres

-¿Rukia?- pregunto sorprendida Tatsuki

-No son cosas típicas de los chicos ricos- comento la mujer- Son cosas típicas de nuestros chicos- recalco el nuestros haciendo entender que era algo que involucraba a los de la Academia- Lo único que te puedo contar antes de que regrese, en una ocasión Byakuya y Renji regresaron a la casa con golpes, Renji inclusive traía rotas algunas costillas, según ellos habían tenido un "altercado" con unos tipos fuera de la escuela

-Debieron de ser mas de veinte para dejarlos así- comento incrédula Tatsuki- Renji es bastante bueno e inclusive él dice que Byakuya es mejor

-Si, hasta la fecha creen que Nakura y yo nos la tragamos- le dijo Shirayuki- Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta que se habían molido a golpes los dos

-¿Qué?

-Si, después de esa golpiza Renji empezó a cambiar, dejo conquistar a cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente, volvió a acercarse a Byakuya, ayudo a Rikichi a mejorar en artes marciales y con Rukia… bueno ellos siempre se seguirán molestando mutuamente hasta la eternidad pero empezó a ser suspendido por romperle la cara sus pretendientes en vez de romperle la cara a los novios de sus conquistas

-Jajaja eso suena mas como Renji- se rio la morena junto con Shirayuki

-¿Qué hice como para que ser rían?- entro a la habitación el nombrado con cara de pocos amigos y una bandeja con jarra de agua y fruta

-Ser un niño de mami- se burlo Tatsuki olvidando la presencia de la aludida

-¿Y?- la reto el pelirrojo- Tu eres la niña dorada de tu casa, con tu muro santuario que tiene tus papas

-Soy hija única- le grito la chica

-Y yo soy el hijo mas adorable de mi madre- le dijo con un sonrisa burlona, ocupando su lugar a mitad de la cama y tomando la mano de la peliblanca pasándola por su propios hombros con actitud de niño pequeño de "mira, mira lo que tengo"

-Quisieras- mascullo Tatsuki burlona también- Rikichi es el adorable y esperando que nadie se entere que lo dije Byakuya-san es el guapo, tu eres el jamón en el sándwich, ni una cosa ni la otra

-Si soy el jamón entonces soy ambas cosas, porque el jamón es el que le da el sabor al sándwich- dijo triunfante haciendo que Shirayuki se riera- Y sigamos viendo la película que no tengo ganas de discutir mas

-R-

Los tres continuaron con su película mientras que en Tokio Rukia había por fin encontrado el dichoso café, no había tardado mas de la media hora pero estaba bastante cercas a llegar tarde si es que Grimmjow ya estaba ahí; no es que no hubiera dado con el lugar solo que como se encontraba dentro del complejo de Bunkamura se había quedado curioseando todas las cosas que podía encontrar ahí.

Entro y observo el lugar era bastante grande, de dos piso con un ambiente francés pero minimalista hasta eso, el olor de café, pan y comida era delicioso, su mirada vago por las mesas pero no veía la vistosa cabellera del chico, hizo una mueca con la cara y puso su mano en su barbilla, ¿debería esperarlo o irse?, soltó un pequeño grito al sentir de la nada dos manos en sus hombros

-Tarde para huir Kuchiki- dijo Grimmjow quitando sus manos al ver que había logrado asustarla

No es que fuera tan malo que ellos convivieran con los de Las Noches, pero si seguía el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y los demás chicos que estaban por terminar su primer año en la universidad su relación eran mas convenientes, neutrales e inclusive había algunos que tenían fricciones entre ellos… pero a Rukia le agradaba extrañamente Grimmjow, sabía que había interés comercial o de negocios pero no se le hacía tan mal chico…

_-BLEACH-_

_¿Y bien? Ya saben comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones, criticas, etc…aquí abajito espero que no haya regresados a mis inicios de escritura porque creo yo que he mejorado aunque sea un poquillo en esto (introduzcan un emoticón de sonrisa aquí)_

_¿Tambien díganme les parece que se quede en la viñeta IchiRuki o la cambio solo a Rukia?_

_Y como siempre…_

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTEN Y… VIVAN A TODO**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Ultimos dias

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_Los japoneses parecen tener una fuerte disciplina en la escuela por eso coloque la ceremonia el sábado para evitar dejarlos sin un día de clases_

_Nota: Hare mención de personajes o edificios de otras series pero esto __**NO**__ es un crossover, solo son como relleno a la historia, ya que debo confesar que no tengo ni idea de actores japoneses, doramas (como dos he visto) o grupos. *Otros sitos son reales pero como no conozco Tokio, pues las descripciones son en base a las pocas imágenes que tengo de ellos._

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, TODO ES DE TITE KUBO**

**Capitulo 2: Los últimos días…**

Entro y observo el lugar era bastante grande, de dos piso con un ambiente francés pero minimalista hasta eso, el olor de café, pan y comida era delicioso, su mirada vago por las mesas pero no veía la vistosa cabellera del chico, hizo una mueca con la cara y puso su mano en su barbilla, ¿debería esperarlo o irse?, soltó un pequeño grito al sentir de la nada dos manos en sus hombros

-Tarde para huir Kuchiki- dijo Grimmjow quitando sus manos al ver que había logrado asustarla

-Que imbécil eres- mascullo la chica al girarse

-Acostúmbrate- sonrió el chico mostrándole su afilada dentadura

-Imposible- el comentario del pelinegro fue casi inaudible, pero a Rukia le hizo gracia como la cara del peliazul se contraía en una geta de fastidio al verlo de reojo

-Buenas tardes, soy Kuchiki Rukia, gusto en conocerte - hizo una leve reverencia al otro chico

-¿Y a este si lo saludas?- cuestiono ofendido Grimmjow soltando un bufido- Yo que pretendía pagar por la comida, pero ya no- dijo caminando hacia una de las mesas

-Ulquiorra Cifer-fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro y le tendió la mano, a la que ella estrecho dudosa, ellos parecían bastante apegados a sus hábitos poco japoneses

Le sonrió algo incomoda y él solo giro su cara para ver que Grimmjow ya estaba hablando con un mesero e hizo una cara de molestia, miro a la chica y con la mano le cedió el paso. Una vez sentados los tres Rukia ya no sabía que decir o que hacer, Grimmjow había dejado ir al mesero y estaba metido en el menú y el pelinegro solo estaba ahí con sus manos en la mesa sobre el menú viendo a otro lado

-¿Así que estarás en Filosofía y letras?- cuestiono al chico quien giro su cara para verla

-Si- le contesto viendo sus uñas pintadas de negro y el silencio volvió a reinar, ambos optaron por ver a Grimmjow que parecía que hablaba con el mismo intentando decidirse por algo de comer- ¿Cantante o actriz?- soltó la pregunta volviéndola a ver y ella le devolvió una cara sorprendida

-¿Cómo?

Tu contrato- aclaro

-Ah sí- exclamo algo apenada al no entender, pero ya era sorpresivo que ese chico le hubiera contestado, no se veía muy conversador pero había logrado romper un poco el hielo- Serán ambos de hecho, pero iniciare como actriz

-No sería mejor al revés- se unió a la conversación Grimmjow y el mesero se acerco- Nos traes macarons de chocolate con caramelo y a mí un capuchino frio de amareto, frio no frappe- aclaro y luego vio a sus acompañantes junto con el mesero

-Quiero un té frio de menta y un Colonel- pido Ulquiorra, el mesero no le dio importancia que hubiera pedido el Colonel que es un sorbete con vodka, no era la primera vez que iban a ese lugar

-Yo hmm…- dijo viendo su menú rápidamente, ni siquiera lo había checado y estaba un poco sacada de onda que ellos hubieran pedido cosas frías cuando aun estaban en invierno- Un capuchino caliente por favor

-Enseguida se los traigo- dijo el mesero para retirarse pero Rukia lo detuvo

-Espera ¿Tienes de esa crema que le ponen arriba?

-Si, ¿la normal o de algún sabor?

-Ponle de caramelo- dijo el peliazul antes de que Rukia contestara

-Es mejor la de menta- dijo Ulquiorra ganándose una mirada de molestia del otro, a Rukia le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver un ápice de lo que debía ser la interacción de esos dos y para evitar más conflictos contesto rápido

-Normal está bien

El mesero se alejo dejando en silencio a los tres, el guardaespaldas de la Kuchiki estaba sentado a unas mesas viendo el menú, los otros clientes estaban metidos en sus platicas, Ulquiorra se desabrocho la chaqueta que lleva y dejo ver una camisa de botones verde, Grimmjow que ya se había despojado de su chamarra ligera de cuero se acomodo su playera negra antes de romper con esa incomodidad que le disgustaba

-¿Y entonces porque primero actriz?

-Pues es que creo que es mejor así, el presidente Lory también lo pensó- contesto la Kuchiki recordando de que hablaban antes de ordenar

-Fuera de la costumbre con los ídolos prefabricados, no crees que irán decir otra actriz que cree cantar

-Es mejor a que digan otra cantante que cree poder actuar- opino el pelinegro

-Pienso que será más simple y que podría ser bueno para el misterio que quiere que sea

-Pueden tener razón, convence un poco más las actrices que luego cantan que al revés- exclamo el peliazul después de meditarlo unos segundos

-Además así tienes tiempo- comento casual Ulquiorra tomando su té que el mesero acaba de poner en la mesa

-¿Tiempo?- cuestionaron ambos al unisonó, logrando que la cara del pelinegro adquiriera un brillo divertido sin sonreír siquiera

-Dos conversaciones y media bastaron para que se agradaran- comento levantando su ceja al ver que seguían sin entenderle- Creo que se te olvido el porqué le hablaste- completo viendo a Grimmjow y señalando a Rukia

-¿Te refieres a su reto de ver quien canta mejor?- cuestiono Rukia tomando un macaron dejando ver un brillo de altanería Kuchiki en sus ojos

-No se me ha olvidado- dijo Grimmjow- Y tienes razón nos conviene más que inicies como actriz

-Tiempo para que me alcancen- exclamo divertida- Digo porque tú también estas en su banda- le dijo viendo al de ojos verdes

-Solo necesitamos un contrato y veras- dijo Grimmjow seguro

-Pero ninguno negó que se cayera bien- murmuro Ulquiorra bebiendo su té

-A mí nadie me cae bien así que cierra el pico- mascullo el peliazul, haciendo sonreír levemente a Rukia, algo tenían esos dos que no le desagradaban

-Espero que podamos mantener así de pacifica esta competencia- comento la Kuchiki engullendo su cuarto macaron- Solo digo, para evitar otro tipo de conflictos

-Como que tu noviecito Kurosaki se vuelva a poner celoso- exclamo Grimmjow jugando con su popote

-Tal vez como eso…- admitió un poco incomoda

-¿Por qué Kurosaki se pondría celoso?- cuestiono Ulquiorra viéndolos a los dos para concentrarse en Grimmjow- No es como que si te gustara ella, a ti te gus…

-Si, andas muy platicador hoy ¿no?- lo corto el peliazul acercándole su sorbete como diciendo mejor come, vio a la Kuchiki que tenia levantada su ceja- No te apures de que haya razones reales para que Kurosaki se ponga celoso, pero aun cuando quieras no vas a evitar que lo haga enojar, es divertido

-Espero que no hagas nada para afectar mi relación, por favor- le dijo Rukia sinceramente – Además si tu tuvieras ese tipo de interés en mi lo sabríamos ya, estoy segura que también eres alguien bastante directo en esos asuntos- observo de reojo la reacción de Ulquiorra, había levanto su ceja escépticamente y si no fuese tan serio estaba segura que hubiera soltado una risa

-Claro que soy directo, además es difícil que me digan que no

-Pero…- intento hablar otra vez Ulquiorra dispuesto a joderlo

-¿Qué le echaron a tu bebida ah?- cuestiono el peliazul un poco alterado y borrando su sonrisa confiada que había tenido al presumir su galanura- ¿Platicatex o qué?, ni conmigo dices tantas palabras juntas

- "Creo que hay alguien que le gusta a Grimmjow"- pensó sonriendo para si misma, estos dos se volvían más interesantes- No veo nada de malo que Ulquiorra-san converse- exteriorizo disfrutando de la mirada de frustración del peliazul- Me gustaría que también nos lleváramos bien, ¿si quieres?

-Sera un placer Kuchiki- respondió Ulquiorra, había algo en las palabras de los dos que el ojiazul le hacía temer que esos dos terminaran por aliarse en su contra para molestarlo ocasionalmente

-Por cierto, tengo una duda- dijo Rukia queriendo aclararla- Tu hablas francés y si eres de Francia ¿cierto?- dijo señalando a Grimmjow quien asintió en afirmación- De algunos de los demás tengo una noción de donde son, Ggio Vega es italiano, Szayel e Yilfortd de España, Starrk su idioma natal es francés pero no es de Francia- enumero mientras pensaba en la información que le había dado Byakuya

-Es de Quebec- respondió el peliazul mientras que Ulquiorra se terminaba su sorbete

-Nnoitra realmente no me importa de donde sea y sé que Mila Rose y Harribel son de partes diferentes de África, luego Nelliel hablo alemán pero…

-Si es alemana- volvió a contestarle

-Ok, bueno no creo que vaya sonar bien después de pedirte que nos lleváramos bien pero nadie de mis amigos o mi hermano supo decirme de donde eras Ulquiorra- confeso algo avergonzada- Es que solo te han escuchado hablando japonés y… bueno

-Soy ruso- le respondió el pelinegro- De Oimiakón en Siberia

-¿Siberia?- exclamo sorprendida la Kuchiki- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Aizen ahí?

-Lo pálido no es porque no se asole- se burlo Grimmjow, ya que Siberia es de las zonas con menos incidencia solar

-Construyo un laboratorio a unas horas de mi pueblo- respondió el pelinegro recargando su mejilla en su mano- Oimiakón es la zona habitada mas gélida del mundo

-¿Extrañan sus países?- pregunto Rukia, nadie de los chicos de Las Noches que conocía se veía como alguien nostálgico pero tampoco se les veía muy felices

-Ya no- murmuro Ulquiorra volteando su mirada para otra parte

-El Sena…- murmuro casi inaudible Grimmjow sin ver a Rukia, su mente divago por unos segundos y se enderezo- No…- soltó secamente y la chica se dio cuenta no era un buen tema por el momento

-Soy parte de los Kuchiki y debo admitir que solo he ido a Inglaterra- intento cambiar el tema la chica

-¿Hay un ingles entre nosotros?- cuestiono el peliazul intentando repasar a todos por nombre y nacionalidad

-Tesla- le recordó el ojiverde

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo porque pienso que no hay ingleses- dijo cínicamente y le pidió la cuenta al mesero

-Gracias por la invitación- exclamo Rukia

-No hay problema…

-Es mejor que estar encerrado- comento Ulquiorra sin darse cuenta que lo que dijo no sonó muy… lindo

-Yo no tengo ganas de regresar aun…- se levanto Grimm- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Pues no, ya me aprendí mis líneas para el doblaje que hare mañana y…

-Esta dicho entonces vamos a ver que nos topamos- la corto el francés caminado hacia la salida y Ulquiorra le volvió a dar el paso a Rukia, quien no sabía ni como excusarse para irse a su casa ya que realmente solo iría a lo mismo que ellos al Pent-house de Las Noches… aburrirse de lo lindo

*-BluRu-*

Los días pasaron desde aquel sábado, Ichigo reacciono aceptablemente bien la felicito, le dijo que su sueño estaba por empezar pero también no pudieron evitar que el tema de que iba pasar con ellos como pareja saliera en la conversación, pero esta vez no discutieron ya que ambos estaban algo deprimidos por eso pero Ichigo intento ser el positivo y dijo que algo se les ocurriría después le pregunto que más había hecho en Tokio, Rukia omitió parte de la verdad solo diciéndole se había paseado un rato y ya, no quería provocar una pelea después de tan agradable rato.

En la Academia Elite había sido un miércoles tranquilo, disfrutaban de su almuerzo, el cual solo estaban las chicas que ahora todas portaban la corbata blanca, que quería decir que tenían los segundos puntajes mejores en alguna división de estudios, Rukia por fin sentía que al menos un poco de la presión académica de su apellido había disminuido con su nueva corbata; Soi Fong tenía la corbata negra pero su chaleco era blanco, la única en su generación con un puntaje histórico; los chicos que ahora solo eran Renji y Kira estaban cumpliendo un castigo y por eso no las acompañaban

-¿Y cómo le harás para vivir en Tokio?- cuestiono Soi al darle un sorbo a su agua, su pregunta se debía a que ya todos sabían de la Kuchiki usaría un alias para el mundo del entretenimiento y ser "amiga" de todos los hijos de los del Gotei no debía ser bueno para sus planes

-Estoy pensando en vivir sola, o al menos mi madre piensa que sería bueno- respondió Rukia mientras veía que todas dejaban de comer sus bentos para verla con una mirada sorprendida

-¿S…Sola?- pregunto Hinamori por todas, después de todo aunque no le gustara el termino, era la princesa de los Kuchiki, nadie… con toda la extensión de la palabra, Nadie creía que Ginrei o Nakura y Shirayuki le permitieran vivir fuera de las mansiones de la familia, demonios creían que tendrían que pasar por los cuerpos de Byakuya y Renji para que ella viviera en otra parte

-Si- respondió la pelinegra sonriéndoles, sabía lo que estaban pensando- Bueno técnicamente sola, mi padre accedió si Renji conseguía un departamento en el mismo edificio y Byakuya-niisama y Rikichi dijeron que de preferencia fuera en el mismo piso

-Oh eso es más aceptable- comento Nanao aclarándose la garganta- ¿Pero que eso no levantaría preguntas?

-Si lo ven por una parte si, pero por otra puede convenirnos para que mi sueño no sea una carga para todos- acepto Rukia dejando sus palillos y es que pensaba que su "capricho" por separar el inicio de su carrera con su apellido no solo afectaba a su familia y a Ichigo, sino a todos, después de todo eran sus amigos… que eran también su familia- No lo diré pero tampoco será un secreto que asistí a la prepa con ustedes y siendo vecina de uno…

-La amistad puede seguir existiendo y podemos seguir siendo amigos públicamente- explico el caso hipotético Nanao

-¿Y qué hay de los de la Academia?- cuestiono Nemu participando por primera vez-

-Es cierto, dudo que cuando alguno te vea no llame a los tabloides para destapar tu identidad- dijo Soi Fong

-No había pensado en ello- exclamo algo deprimida Rukia- Esto realmente es complicado

-Solo hay más cosas que arreglar, pero nosotros te ayudaremos Kuchiki-san- le dijo Hinamori sonriéndole y todas asintieron

-Gracias chicas- les dijo animada mientras que todas giraban sus caras al ver que Ururu, Yachiru y Karin, que estaba también por terminar su primer año en la Secundaria Privada Elite Seireitei

-¿Qué sucede Ururu?- pregunto Soi Fong a su hermana menor, desde que Yumichika e Ikkaku salieron de la preparatoria ya casi un año atrás el único motivo para verlas en los jardines de los de preparatoria era porque buscaban a Soi o Hitsugaya

-Es que…- intento decir pero le bajo su mirada a su hermana, ella había cambiado un poco, su rostro ya no lucia tan infantil pero igual de inocente, se había cortado ligeramente el cabello y ahora lo usaba suelto, su mechón rebelde seguía cayéndole enfrente de su cara

-Vamos Ururu solo es tu hermana- dijo Karin dándole una palmada en el hombro, de cierta manera le causaba conflicto que ella siempre parecía tenerle miedo a su hermana, y no la malinterprete Soi Fong aterraba, pero había notado que con sus hermanos al menos su mirada era menos dura

-Si pero…

-Queremos salir- dijo Yachiru abrazando a Ururu fuertemente y sonriendo - Queremos ir comer al centro comercial saliendo de clases y Ururu dijo que ustedes tenían algo que hacer con Yoruichi y…

-¿Comer?- dijo Soi Fong girándose completamente en su banquito para verlas mejor- ¿Creí que tenían primero sus entrenamientos?

-Los cancelaron, por eso pensamos que sería un buen día para ir- contesto Karin y vio a Rukia sonriéndole y le respondió, la relación de las dos había ido de bien a genial debido que ahora convivían mucho mas

-Entonces no debes preocuparte por lo que madre quiere hacer

-Pero es que…

-Ururu todas esas tontas clases privadas de etiqueta que técnicamente es idea de la abuela no las necesitas- le explico Soi

-Pero Oba-san quiere que mejore y tu también las tomabas cuando…- paso saliva y se quedo callada aun seguí sintiéndose incomoda que Soi había sido degrada de su titulo de heredera y ahora ella tenía ese titulo

-Porque a mí me desagrada comportarme así- exclamo con un risa corta- Tu eres mucho mejor en eso, así que no te preocupes vete a divertir no hagas lo que yo solo porque eres la heredara de los Shihouin

-¿Enserio?- sonrió dulcemente y con esperanzas, la verdad es que ella no sentía tener el valor suficiente para decirle a su madre que no quería ese titulo

-Claro vayan a divertirse

-Gracias Soi nee-san, Jinta también ira

-Soi Fong en pro de la diversión jamás creí ver eso- comento Hinamori esperando no enojar a la nombrada

-Creo que ninguna- concordó Rukia, mientras que Yachiru se reía alegremente- Karin ¿le avisaste a Isshin-san?-le pregunto- Si quieres yo puedo decirle

-No te preocupes ya le avise Rukia, gracias- respondió mientras que Yachiru se llevaba jalando a Ururu para irles a decir a los demás- Nos vemos- se despidió la Kurosaki corriendo para darles alcance

Las vieron un rato antes de que desaparecieran a lo lejos y se giraron para seguir con su almuerzo menos la Kuchiki quien siguió con la mirada perdida en ellas. Estaban en la época en que muchos cambios les suceden al cuerpo humano, ellos tampoco estaban lejos para el segundo tipo de cambio claro, cuando uno entra a la adolescencia el cuerpo toma forma y luego cuando se pasa de los veinte los rasgos se afilan o se entoscan dependiendo pierdes un la poca inocencia que tenias, claro que no es que te conviertas en una persona totalmente.

Rukia movió su mirada hacia sus amigas de su edad y no puedo evitar pensar que todos tenían algo diferente que hace un año, aunque la mayoría solo fueran cambios de look pero todos tenían algo diferente. Karin y Ururu se veían menos niñas; Yuzu y Yachiru conservaban un cuerpo discreto pero habían cambiado sus peinados, las gemelas Kurosaki habían aumentado de estatura, ya estaban por pasarla a ella. Nanao le había crecido el cabello pero se peinaba casi igual; Nemu y Soi no se habían hecho cambios muy notorios, finalmente Hinamori se había cortado su cabello al nivel del mentón

Inconscientemente Rukia sujeto su cabello, ella mantenía su corte de siempre, pensó en dejárselo crecer pero simplemente se fastidiaba rápidamente de él, tenía que pensar en que hacer también con su cabello, después de todo pronto estaría en Tokio, en la universidad, en la pantalla… no podía seguir luciendo igual que siempre.

-Oigan ayer Rangiku-san- corto sus pensamiento Nanao- Me recordó preguntarles si pensamos cumplir nuestra promesa de verano

-¿El viaje?

-Si, digo con tu contrato Rukia-san- dijo Nanao viéndola y luego a las demás- El entrenamiento de Soi para entrar a la liga de artes marciales mixtas y ahora Hinamori con su pasantía…

-¿Cuál pasantía?- cuestiono Rukia al darse cuenta que por andar pensando en otras cosas se perdió de algo de la plática

-Conseguí que Aizen-sama me dejara ser parte de sus asistentes y…

-¿No hablas enserio?- cuestiono la Kuchiki viendo que Soi compartía su enojo

-No nos ponías atención ¿verdad?- le dijo en bajito Nemu y Rukia se sonrojó un poco

-Vamos Kuchiki-san es una gran oportunidad

-Para besarle los zapatos…- mascullo Soi

-Creo que ya he dicho que no me importa que a ustedes no les agrade, no conocen a Aizen-sama…

-Ni quiero- corto pronto Nanao con un tono de voz que hacía ver que no quería compartir sus opiniones sobre el tema- Además él punto es saber si vamos a ir o no

-Tienes razón Nanao- la apoyo la Kuchiki y agrego- Además está claro que eres la única que le agrada ese tipo, se por buenas voces que inclusive sus chicos adoptados lo aborrecen- dijo sin querer ver la cara de desconcierto y ofensa de Momo- Yo digo que si nos organizamos bien podemos ir

-Tiene razón- concordó Soi

-¿Isane también ira?- pregunto Nemu y Nanao asintió sonriente

-Deberíamos invitar también a Hiyori- les dijo Soi logrando que todas la vieran incrédula- ¿Qué? Si esta calmada es buena compañía, además si Isane va Kiyone ira, no les parece injusto que Hiyori ni invitada este

-Es verdad, entonces invítala- exclamo Nemu y continuo- Si vamos ir todas las que estamos en preparatoria me parecía justo que invitáramos a Arisawa-san

-Gran idea, así tengo con quien continuar practicando cuando no estemos paseando- dijo con una media sonrisa Soi

-Si es una idea genial pero…- comento Rukia algo preocupada- No creo que Tatsuki acepte, ya saben que le sigue sin agradar mucho nuestra "despreocupación" económica- dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-Es cierto, Arisawa-san aun cuando ya es amiga de todos no le gusta nuestros momentos de niños ricos

-Creo que le dice momento de ricos bastardos, Nanao-san- aclaro Nemu, que era la única aun cuando también tenía un padre rico, no tenía el mismo estatus que la mayoría

-La subimos al avión y ya

-Tengo una mejor idea Soi Fong- le dijo la Kuchiki sonriéndoles- Conocemos a Tatsuki desde hace casi dos años, ¿alguien le dio algo de cumpleaños el año pasado?- les pregunto y todas negaron - Podemos decirle convencerla que el viaje es como un regalo de cumpleaños que cuenta por el año pasado, este que viene en cuatro meses y tres años más, además que es entre todas

-No podrá negarse, para nuestra capacidad un viaje de una semana como un regalo de cinco años es poco

-Entonces tú tienes la misión de convencerla- le delego la tarea

-Está bien

-Bien entonces solo hay que acomodar las fechas, horarios y todo eso, me lo dejan a mí- les dijo Nanao y siguieron platicando unos minutos más para luego regresar a su salón.

Por la tarde en casa de los Kurosaki, habían comido con Masaki, Ichigo y Rukia le ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y los platos antes de que la castaña se disculpara con ellos para ir hacer una llamadas, momento que el pelinaranja aprovecho para llevarla a su cuarto, para que nadie los molestara seguía igual de reservado y huraño con su relación como siempre.

Casi siempre hacían sus tareas, otras veces se sentaban y solo platicaban de lo que fuese y otras cuantas, bueno son adolecentes obviamente ocupaban su tiempo explorando "territorios desconocidos"

-¿Sigues tranquilo con todo?- le pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la cama extendiendo sus piernas a lo ancho de esta

-Tan tranquilo como puedo- le respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama viéndola- Sabes bien que lo que no me gusta es que si de por si tu y yo pasamos poco tiempo juntos, con todo esto será menos pero debe de haber una solución

-Solo hay que pensar en ella- le sonrió alegre- Gracias por apoyarme Ichigo

-Gracias por tenerme paciencia…- se sonrió también y llevo su mano la pierna de Rukia haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-Zanahoria estamos en tu casa…- le advirtió cuando vio que su sonrisa se volvía un poco torcida y empezaba a subir sus dedos por sus piernas

-¿Y?- cuestiono el Kurosaki inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en el muslo y luego levantar su mirada y observar sus bellos ojos- No es la primera vez que pasaría ¿o si?- bromeo coquetamente

-N…no, pero esta vez no estamos solos…

-Enana perversa- exclamo Ichigo enderezándose- Yo no me refería a lo que paso cuando no había nadie…

-Idiota tú tienes la culpa- dijo mientras intentaba tomar una almohada para golpearlo

-No, no, tu eres una pervertida- le dijo el chico levantándose y fingiendo indignación- ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo Kuchiki-san?- cuestiono intentando fingir la voz dulzona que a veces usaba Rukia y que tanto le fastidiaba, pero recibió un almohadazo por respuesta

-Por Kami ahora entiendo porque te molesta que use esa voz- comentó poniéndose de pie en la cama

-Va una falta una, ahora debo hacerte aceptar que Chappy solo es un estúpido conejo- exclamo y otra almohada le pego en la cara- Enana vas a pagar- dijo aventando la almohada y al dar el primer paso hacia la cama la voz de su madre lo detuvo en seco

-¡Ichigo ven por favor!

-Voy- contesto rápido saliendo de su cuarto y escuchando como Rukia se reía de él

Ichigo fue al cuarto de sus padres y se quedo hablando con Masaki quien le daba instrucciones para lo que restaba del día, ya que ella debía ir con Isshin a terminar unas cosas y podrían llegar un poco tarde para la cena. La acompaño por el pasillo donde se detuvieron en el cuarto del adolecente donde Rukia estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Nos vemos Rukia-chan- le dijo Masaki despidiéndose de ella y luego los vio a los dos con una mirada precavida y con una sonrisa en sus labios- No vayan darnos nietos tan pronto, cuídense por favor

-¡Mamá!- exclamo Ichigo con todos los colores en su cara y Rukia igual- El viejo es el de los comentarios así no tu

-Y hace bien, estoy segura que Shirayuki le dice cosas así a Rukia antes de venir o dejarlos solos ¿o no?- cuestiono a la pelinegra que oculto su rostro pero movió su cabeza para decir que si- Lo ves, es mejor ir con cuidado y honestidad en estos temas, sobre todo hoy en día- comento para empezar a bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa, dejándolos con un silencio algo incomodo

-Shirayuki-sama… ¿te ha dicho cosas así?- pregunto Ichigo viendo a su novia, quien soltó un suspiro cansino

-Si y no es la única, Renji también me dice eso cada vez que puede de hecho empezó a decírmelo desde lo de Hokaido

-Ahora entiendo porque cuando regresamos de Tokio ese verano como a la semana termino engañándonos a Ishida y a mí para terminar en una clase de sexualidad

-¿Renji hizo qué?

-Si, bueno es que…- el Kurosaki no sabía cómo explicarse, si tenía la comodidad de hablar de ese tema al menos con Ishida debería de tenerlo al cien por ciento con su novia, después de todo ya no era como todo inocente, no al menos desde hace muy poco- De hecho en Hokaido Renji hablo conmigo y luego cuando ya estábamos aquí en Karakura nos vimos y nos dijo a Ishida y a mí que saliéramos a divertirnos un rato, fue así que terminamos en el centro de salud en una plática de sexualidad

-No puedo creerlo- exclamo sonrojada sentándose en la cama otra vez apoyando su cabeza en sus manos- ¿Por qué Renji hace ese tipo de cosas?

-Lo entiendo, yo tengo pensado hacer lo mismo- admitió el pelinaranja sentándose a lado de ella- Pero con mis hermanas, a los tipos que se atrevan a poner su mirada en ellas se pueden dar por castrados…

-Así es como te van a dejar mis hermanos si haces algo estúpido Ichigo- le recordó la pelinegra

-¿No crees que esa fue de las principales razones por las que… bueno tu sabes?- pregunto un poco ofuscado

-¿Qué es lo que intentas insinuar? ¿Crees que voy a ir gritándoles a mis hermanos que tu y yo estuvimos juntos hace poco?

-Para nada… pero da miedo como es que se enteran de cosas que no deberían enterarse

-Soy hombres bastante persuasivos Ichigo- le dijo recobrando la sonrisa- Además Renji hizo lo que hizo contigo y con Ishida, inclusive Byakuya-niisama te intimida como lo hace porque los dos no quieren que hagas ciertas cosas

-Nuestras familias están deschavetadas- comento Ichigo después de un rato de silencio entre ellos- Mira que decirnos lo que nos dicen…

-Lo hacen por nuestro bien- comento la pelinegra y se puso de rodillas en la cama para abrazar por la espalda a Ichigo y darle un beso cerca del lóbulo- Al menos no nos dicen que No lo hagamos

-Tienes un punto Enana- comento girándose para abrazarla y recostarse con ella en la cama haciendo que ambos rieran

Se quedaron viendo un rato a los ojos, Ichigo empezó a acariciarle las piernas mientras se besaban, si no eran muy inocentes ya pero al menos los dos se tomaban su tiempo para las cosas, les había tomado más de un año dar el gran paso de solo tener fajes o besos muy largos y apasionados, a tener un momento especial donde permitieron a sus cuerpos mostrar todo lo que se aman y desean.

El viernes de esa misma semana la familia Kuchiki se había reunido en su mansión de Karakura junto con Masaki, Yoruichi y el departamento legal del Gotei 13 y el de LME, Rukia se había sorprendido el día anterior cuando los abogados estaban conversando con todos los chicos que asistían al nivel preparatoria para pedirles que firmaran un contrato de confidencialidad respecto a la identidad de Rukia.

Cuando Byakuya le explico que era para alargar el uso de su alias "Ruchi", Rukia entendió las cosas pero no creía que hubiera muchos que firmaran un contrato que les impidiera decirle a todo Japón quien era en realidad, lo que la hizo sorprenderse mas cuando el viernes todos llegaron con el contrato firmado por ellos y por sus padres.

Ahora estaban ahí, discutiendo términos legales que no entendía muy bien, sus padres llevaban una conversación tranquila con los demás, Renji y Byakuya a veces saltaban a su defensa mas intranquilos cuando alguno de los representantes de asuntos legales de LME o el Gotei decía alguna estupidez.

Ichigo solo soporto cinco minutos de aquella junta, y al decirle que realmente no necesitaba estar ahí prefirió ir a vagar por los jardines de la Mansión. A Rukia no se le había hecho raro, después de todo a él no le gustaba y no quería estar involucrado con nada de esto, pero vaya el caos que provoca firmar un contrato ¿cierto?...

Ella pensaba que era solo un contrato y ya, pero rápidamente en la reunión se dio cuenta que no era así no solo estaba los términos y condiciones de su nueva Agencia, también estaba el hecho de que tanto LME y ella querían mantener su verdadero nombre oculto por el mayor tiempo posible, el hecho de que sus cuentas bancarias no eran accesibles ni manejables por ella hasta sus veintiún años de edad, su seguridad… que era lo que le preocupaba a Yoruichi e intentaba hacer que uno de sus guardaespaldas fuera su manager… pero las actrices novatas no tenían managers y… por kami estaba mareada de tanto pensar.

-Entiendo que debe ser tratada como a cualquiera, pero la realidad es que no es cualquiera- dijo Yoruichi ante la negativa insistente de que debía tener un manager que fuera uno de sus hombres

-Yoru…- intento decir la pelinegra pero fue cortada rápidamente por los abogados del Gotei

-Entendemos la situación pero no solo sería un escándalo para la empresa sino también para la agencia si llega pasar algo

-Per…- volvió a intentar pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba

-Shirayuki entiendo que quieres darle todo tu apoyo- explico Yoruichi a la peliblanca que se había limitado a opinar solo con su esposo- Pero deben entender que Tokio ya es otra cosa, el Gotei tiene enemigos, cualquiera podría descubrir la verdad aun con tu idea de decir que se va a Inglaterra con Byakuya-bo

-Eso lo se Yoruichi pero…

-Nada, ustedes me confiaron a sus hijos y no voy a permitir que les pase algo- volvió a decir la felina mujer y Masaki la tomo de la mano para que se calmara- Byakuya no va estar para ella y ya le van a permitir vivir sola…

-¡Hey!- exclamo Renji ofendido- ¿Qué estoy pintado o qué? Voy a vivir en el mismo edificio que ella…

-Renji no eres ni la mitad de responsable que Byakuya…- contesto Yoruichi logrando que todo mundo se tensara- Siento decirlo, eres bueno en muchas cosas pero no me consolaría ni que en vez de ti fuera mi propia hija quien viviera cercas de ella

-Oye…- intento contraatacar Renji pero Byakuya lo detuvo y lo miro serio, al pelirrojo no le quedo más remedio que sentarse otra vez- Ni la mitad de responsable bah

-Oigan…- volvió a decir Rukia ya fastidiada pero ahora era su padre quien le discutía lo que dijo a Yoruichi, una vena le empezaba a pulsar en la frente, no era ninguna niñita ella podía cuidarse perfectamente bien

-Siento lo que dije ok, pero es que creen que porque hasta el momento ha sido fácil así será lo que sigue, solo quiero tomar precauciones y…

-¡Disculpen!- elevo su voz Rukia mientras se levantaba logrando que todos le prestaran atención- Vaya hasta que por fin- comento mientras se estiraba su blusa y los veía a todos- Entiendo tu punto de vista Yoruichi-san, pero no solo mis padres sino también mi abuelo me están dando las libertades suficientes para poder cumplir mi sueño de la manera que yo lo quiero- le explico con la voz y la cara todo un Kuchiki- No voy a cometer ningún error, no quiero romper la confianza que me están dando, Renji no será tan responsable pero es mucho más rápido solucionando problemas que Byakuya-niisama, no quiero ningún trato especial, además no es como si fuera una indefensa chiquilla

-Eso lo se Rukia pero…

-Entiendo la responsabilidad que sientes por ser tan cercana a nosotros- le dijo Rukia- Pero confía en mí, me he podido manejar sola en Tokio

-Pero tenias a tu guardaespaldas- le aclaro Byakuya, no se sentía tan extremista como Yoruichi pero apoyaba su opinión

-Encubierto, si les tranquiliza y si acceden LME claro- dijo señalándolos con un su mano cortésmente- No veo el problema de que pongas a uno de tus hombres si estoy en locación...- y se apresuro a recalcar- Solo en locación ¿es buena mi idea?- pregunto viendo a los abogados que murmuraron entre ellos

-Podemos acceder a eso y solo hasta que el LME te vaya asignar un manager puede ser una de los trabajadores de Shihouin-sama

-Bien- dijo Yoruichi relajándose en su asiento y sonrió estaba orgullosa de ese despliegue de Kuchiki que había tenido

-Ok, entonces continuemos con los últimos detalles ¿bien?- pido la pelinegra volviendo a sentarse

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba completamente aburrido, si a lo mejor y debió quedarse solo por apoyo a Rukia pero no estaba tan de acuerdo con todo y trabajaba consigo mismo para aceptar eso y dejar de parecer la mujer en la relación para darle un alto a sus quejas.

Sabia lo estúpido que sonaba y lo mal novio que se veía al siempre decirle que se dejara de complicar la vida fuera de esa manera; sabia que también había dejado que sus celos provocara discusiones y sabia que si sentía inseguro y es que la verdad aun cuando amaba a Rukia y era la única chica que tuvo su atención desde el primer minuto, su relación a veces le sonaba a muy cuento de hadas para su gusto.

Tenía que convencerse de que ella quería conseguir respeto al seguir su sueño, tenía que recordar que no tenia porque sentirse celoso… pero era difícil con la universidad y con la elección de carrera de todos desde los exámenes había pasado lo que él mas temía… que Rukia hiciera "amistad" con algún otro tipo, lo peor de todo es que era un estúpido europeo con tinta de chico malo, con intereses iguales a ella y la cereza en el pastel era que es de Las Noches.

-"Bueno una plática con ese tipo y algunos que otros mensajes no son nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme"- pensó Ichigo recargándose en una banca de los jardines muy cercas a la cocina de la casa- "Ese idiota de Grimmjow solo será su compañero de clases, solo es alguien que quiere estar en el mundo del entreteniendo como ella… no tiene porque pasar nada más..."- se intentaba auto convencer- Como quisiera reventarle la cara- murmuro e intento relajarse pero una conversación desde dentro de la casa que podía escuchar por la ventana le llamo la atención

-¿Así que Rukia-sama ya tiene nuevos amigos?- cuestiono uno

-Si, vamos no es como si Rukia-sama no tuviera ese tipo de habilidad para entablar conversaciones fácilmente- comento el otro

-Pues eso si, es reservada pero sabe como conversar con los demás…

-Por eso se que va triunfar en la pantalla, es imposible que no pase

-Tienes razón, oye pero entonces ¿son actrices o actores con los que salió?- pregunto e Ichigo se acerco mas a la ventana escondido para que no lo vieran

-No, de hecho son de los chicos del imbécil de Aizen- respondió el guardaespaldas que estuvo con Rukia en Tokio

-¿Qué hace Rukia-sama con esos tipos?

-No son tan malos, o eso dijo Rukia-sama- le respondió mientras que tomaba botellas de agua- Tomaron café, vieron algunas galerías y luego comieron, en el café los tres parecían algo incómodos creo que ella ya conocía uno de ellos… hmm tenia el cabello azul, pero también iba uno de cabello negro y parecía muy callado, pero en las galerías todo fue más fluido, creo que les gusta el arte y esas cosas

-Bueno si Rukia-sama le simpatizan…- comento el otro e Ichigo se adentro a los jardines sin ganas de seguir escuchando, Rukia había salido con Grimmjow y ni siquiera le había dicho

No podía creerlo, no solamente ese tipo le mandaba mensajes a su chica sino también la llevaba a comer ¿Por qué Rukia no le había dicho?, se sentó en el pasto y se tranquilizo quería partirle la cara a ese tipo pero no quería más problemas con Rukia, tenía que hablar con alguien.

Cuando la reunión acabo Ichigo se quedo un rato hablando con los hermanos Kuchiki pero jamás menciono nada sobre lo que se acababa de enterar… primero al menos había entendido que las cosas se debían hablar con y otra razón era que Byakuya y Renji estaban ahí, no era tan estúpido como para reclamarle algo con esos dos presentes estaba completamente consciente de lo que ellos le recordaban cada vez que podían "Había tenido suerte de le hubieran puesto fácil el camino para una relación con Rukia".

Al día siguiente Ishida estaba en su sala viendo a Ichigo, que parecía estar más entretenido con su te que otra cosa, pero su ceño estaba más junto que nunca y harto del silencio tuvo que hablar

-¿Me vas a decir cuál es tu problema?- ninguna respuesta- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí entonces?

-Rukia…-susurro Ichigo e Ishida entendió que debía ser algo grave- Salió con el imbécil de Grimmjow y no me dijo

-No crees que lo hizo porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar

- Cuando llegue a mi casa y me calme lo pensé pero…

-Ustedes últimamente discuten seguido

-¿Tu como sabes?

-Si te pones de peor humor y coincide con que Abarai se aparece en todas partes menos en su casa es porque evita a Kuchiki-san que probablemente este malhumorada y… bueno es obvio

-Sabes tú habilidad para leer a las personas es demasiado buena, inclusive para tu bien

-Si, ustedes encontraron algo con que calmar las aguas, porque han estado bien en los últimos días, ¿no crees que pudo ser que no te lo dijo para mantener la paz que están disfrutando?

-Si, pero ella…

-Kuchiki-san es muy centrada, deja que ella vea el momento de decírtelo, estoy seguro que ella no te mintió y solo no te dio detalles

-Bueno si me dijo que salió pero…

-Pero nada Ichigo, no puede evitar que ella haga nuevos amigos y tampoco puedes prohibirle o evitar que sean de los chicos de Las Noches

-Ese tipo me enerva, es un imbécil- le confesó el de ojos avellana- Además ¿Qué tal que le gusta Rukia?

-Ok- exclamo Ishida pensando en cómo calmar a su amigo- Suponiendo que a Grimmjow le guste Kuchiki-san, porque no puedes asegurar que sea verdad- se apresuro a añadir porque conocía su amigo y sabia que en su mente el peliazul andaba tras los huesitos de su novia - ¿Realmente crees que eres el único en tu relación que tiene ese problema de una nueva persona en la vida de su novia?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu estas preocupado y celoso de que Kuchiki-san este entablando una buena relación de amistad o compañerismo con Grimmjow Jearguerjaques, ¿le has preguntado a ella sino se siente molesta por el hecho de que tu botaste por la ventana tu aversión por el acercamiento de mujeres que apenas conoces?- lo cuestiono e Ichigo puso una cara de meditación- Tu también tienes una nueva amistad atractiva y también es de Las Noches- le dejo claro e Ichigo soltó una risota

-Pero Nell solo es una amiga y…- se dejo de reír en el momento en que se dio cuenta que iba responder lo mismo que Rukia le decía una y otra vez cuando Grimmjow le manda mensajes- Oh, espera…- dijo meditando las cosas

-Grimmjow solo es un amigo de Kuchiki-san…

-Ishida se lo que intenta hacer y…

-Viniste aquí porque sabias que te haría ver las cosas como son en realidad

-Pero…

-¡Basta Ichigo!- elevo un poco su voz y uso su nombre porque sabía que así entendería que esto ya era serio- Entiendo que estés celoso, tu novia tiene un amigo fuera de nuestro circulo social y resulta que varias chicas piensan que ese tipo es atractivo- continuo viendo que Ichigo se enderezaba y lo escuchaba atento- Pero Kuchiki-san te quiere a ti, esta enamorada de ti así que ten seguridad en ti mismo

-Pero si se puede decir que Rukia y yo estamos en la misma situación ¿Por qué ella no se encela?

-Porque tiene sentido común, los celosos siempre terminan por destruir su relación- le dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole- Tal vez se sienta celosa, pero esta segura de sus y de tus sentimientos

_-"Hay dos hombres aquí y te aseguro que no soy yo el que va terminar por alejar a tu novia de ti"-_ las palabras de Grimmjow hicieron eco en la cabeza de Ichigo y tragándose todo su orgullo tenía que aceptar que ese imbécil tenía razón, sino se calmaba iba terminar por hartar a Rukia

-Tienes razón Uryuu, creo que debo trabajar en controlar mis celos- admitió sonriéndole y luego recordó lo segundo que quería desahogar con su amigo- Aunque hay otro detalle...- comento y vio que el pelinegro ponía mala cara- Es Byakuya

-Sales con su hermana, siempre va tener un problema contigo…

-Si, lo sé- admitió el pelinaranja- Pero creo paso de tolerarme a esperar a ver cuando Rukia me bota al carajo, ayer cuando Rukia vio que lo único que falta es resolver como le vamos a hacer para continuar nuestra relación en Tokio…

_-Los tipos del chisme seguro saben que sales con la "princesa" Kuchiki- comento Renji refiriéndose a los tabloides de sociales y del entretenimiento- ¿Cómo esperas convivir con ella sin que expongas su identidad? Porque desde mañana estarás obligada por contrato a ocultarla Rukia, te pueden demandar si meten la pata_

_-Lo sé, pero algo se nos debe ocurrir_

_-Para acabarla mi madre no se pudo zafar de una entrevista que nos quieren hacer- dijo Ichigo fastidiado sabiendo de antemano que seguro harían preguntas respecto a su vida "amorosa"_

_-Rompe con Rukia- soltó Byakuya serio y viéndolo directamente, Renji se puso nervioso, Rukia lo veía analítica e Ichigo levanto su ceja ¿Qué era el único que sintió que sonaba mas a orden que a un comentario o recomendación?_

_-Es una buena idea Nii-sama- exclamo haciendo que Ichigo la volteara a ver espantado- Si dices que rompiste conmigo, podemos salir juntos en Tokio y solo serias el típico chiquillo de sociedad que sale con una actriz_

_-Es buena idea- Ichigo concordó pero la media sonrisa que tenia Byakuya mientras Rukia lo alababa por esa genial idea combinado con que Renji evitaba verlo a él a la cara, solo quería decir que eso no había no lo dijo para ayudar… _

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?- pregunto Ishida entre risas- Realmente no le simpatizas en lo mas mínimo

-No me digas- dijo sarcástico

-*—

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, ese lunes en el Instituto Karakura era sentimental para la mayoría; después de todo eran su última semana como compañeros algunos irían a la universidad, otros conseguirían empleos y algunos pocos se mudarían por distintas razones.

El grupo de Ichigo se tomaba mucho mejor su última semana, después de todo no solo el Kurosaki sino también Ishida, Mizuiro y Tatsuki irían a Tokio a la Universidad (tres de ellos casi por los puros pelos en el segundo examen); Chad les había dicho que planeaba tomarse un año e ir de vuelta a México con su abuelo, Asano ya había conseguido un empleo pero se había reusado a decirles en donde o que era, y finalmente Orihime quien por petición de su tía, su único pariente vivo, se mudaría a U.S.A con ella.

Ichigo había estado algo apático realmente, después de que Rukia había firmado su contrato le estaban dando cucharadas de lo que iba ser su vida en Tokio desde ya. La había visto como tres veces en dos semanas, no la iba confrontar respecto a lo de Grimmjow iba hacer lo posible para que la plática pudiera desviarse a un tema en el que Rukia tuviera la oportunidad de decirle sobre su cafecito con ese imbécil, pero siempre terminaban por hablar sobre si viviría en un departamento o en la casa de su familia allá, de la fiesta de graduación de la Academia Elite, si había sido buena idea de que hubiera seguido el "consejo" de Byakuya respecto a la absurda entrevista de él con su madre… lo que hacía que él solo desviara la plática a su idea de que su cuñadito realmente lo odiaba.

El pelinaranja dejo salir un suspiro fastidiado y dejo caer su cabeza a sus brazos que tenía en su pupitre, tal vez debía superarlo sino hablaban sobre él tenía que tomarlo como algo bueno. Soltó una palabrota, sintió un ligero palmeo en su hombro, levanto su cabeza y vio a Inoue viéndolo con una sonrisa tímida, desde la declaración fallida de la chica y su intento de besarlo su amistad había pasado un momento incomodo pero ahora era como si nunca hubiera pasado el asunto.

-Kurosaki-kun

-¿Qué sucede Inoue?- pregunto levantándose de su butaca, por andar pensando no se había dado cuenta que ya era el receso

-Pues… este…- tartamudeo un poco y volteo sus ojos a la entrada del salón donde Chizuru le daba los pulgares arriba- Es que veras voy hacer una fiesta como de despedida, muchos de la escuela irán y pues quería saber ¿si quisieras ir?

-¿Cuándo va ser?- le pregunto viendo que Tatsuki se acercaba a ellos

-El sábado en la noche

-Ah Inoue es que…- se rasco la nuca sin saber que decirle, quería ir pero ya le había prometido a Rukia ir con ella a la fiesta de la Academia

-Oh vamos Ichigo es posible que sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos por un buen tiempo- lo animo Tatsuki al escuchar de que hablaban- Luego puedes ir a la otra fiesta

-Esta bien iré, pero solo un rato- acepto el Kurosaki sonriendo de lado

-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun, te veo en un rato Tatsuki-chan- le dijo sonriendo, se dio media vuelta dejando a los amigos de toda la vida platicando, una vez fuera del salón Chizuru se le acerco

-¿Dijo que si?- le cuestiono e Inoue le sonrió confiada

-Si, irá a mi fiesta

- ¿Orihime-chan estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunto sabia que ella la había apoyado un poco en sus ideas pero teniendo de frente a Kurosaki dudaba si era buena idea todo el asunto

-Claro que si- le respondió- Sigo queriendo a Kurosaki-kun y que su noviecita ahora no le preste ni atención, ha hecho que no pueda seguir conteniendo las ganas de volver a pelear por él

-Pero Orihime te vas a ir a Estados Unidos

-No importa, el sábado hare que Kurosaki-kun vea que cometió un error a elegirla a ella y como ahora él tiene dinero y puede hacer lo que quiera, nada lo detendría para irse a estudiar a América ¿o si?

-Esta bien, pero recuerda te voy a ayudar a entretenerlo un poco y nada mas- le aclaro la pelirosa al tener la sensación de que Inoue podría hacer alguna otra cosa aparte de hacer que Ichigo se le fuera la noción del tiempo en la fiesta

-No te preocupes no hare nada malo- le sonrió la voluptuosa chica- A veces pensaba que Tatsuki llevándose con ellos también era malo, pero gracias a eso supe que los niños ricos de la Academia Elite Seireitei tienen esa fiesta nocturna todos los años.

Yoruichi logro reunirlos a mitad de semana para que se relajaran un poco, Rukia acaba de llegar de Tokio le dieron una parte en un comercial, además los dos fines de semana pasado logro entrar a un programa de entretenimiento y tenía varias audiciones, pero a Ichigo en ese momento no le importaba eso tampoco hablar del otro asunto ya que estaban rodeados de sus amigos y sus hermanas también estaban ahí así que su atención se repartía en Rukia y cuidar que los chiquillos Ukitake y el Shihouin no se le acercaran mucho a sus hermanitas.

Ichigo y Rukia pensaron lo bien que se la pasaban así, lo tranquilo que era el momento, las cosas eran realmente buenas en ese momento… algo le hacía tener un mal presentimiento al Kurosaki

Y ese mal presentimiento se materializo el viernes, Masaki tuvo que irse de urgencia a Tokio dejándolo con su viejo que se le había olvidado pasar por la cena especial para él por terminar su prepa y ya que aun cuando mañana fuera la ceremonia él saldría por la noche, sus hermanas habían salido un rato con sus amigos … así que ahí estaba él solo en acostado en su sillón viendo las pelusas del techo hasta que el timbre sonó, fue a abrir la puerta y una sonrisa surco su cara Rukia estaba ahí.

-¿Creí que estarías con tu familia?- le cuestiono dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Técnicamente estoy en camino- le respondió pasando a la casa- Byakuya me espera en nuestro lugar favorito en Karakura, le pedí a Renji y Rikichi que se adelantaran porque quería venir a entregarte esto- dijo sacando una cajita

-Rukia yo no…

-No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, lo vi y creí que te gustaría-comento mientras que él lo abría y veía un llavero de un cráneo con llamas azules

-Gracias, ahora tengo en donde poner las llaves de mi departamento cuando las tenga

-¿No vivirás en la casa de tu familia?

-No, Ishida no quiere ocupar el departamento de la suya, ya sabes por lo de su abuelo- le dijo que el abuelo de Ishida había fallecido hacia casi un año- Así que acordamos rentar un departamento los dos

-Se van a terminar matando- exclamo la chica riendo- Pero es algo bueno así puede ser que vivamos cerca ¿no crees?

-Si, si se puede en el mismo edificio- le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente

-Eso también venia decirte- exclamo Rukia algo incomoda- Espero que no sea difícil para ti pero mañana tendremos que irnos temprano de la fiesta de mi escuela

-¿Por qué?- ya le había dicho sobre la fiesta de Inoue así que habían quedado que él la vería en la Academia y luego la llevaría a su casa

-Me marcaron en la tarde y conseguí un papel para un capitulo en un dorama, así que tengo que irme temprano a Tokio para la entrega del guion

-¿Enserio?- dijo algo molesto, pero recordó calmarse- Esta bien Rukia no hay problema solo me iré mas temprano para tu fiesta y ya

-Pero vele el lado positivo, si vas esta semana a Tokio yo ya estará allá, podemos buscar un departamento para ti

-¿Cómo que buscar uno para mí?

-Renji ya me consiguió uno pequeño- le confesó pero se apresuro a agregar- Pero es un buen lugar, a lo mejor hay aun de los más grandes para Ishida-san y para ti

-Tal vez, a lo mejor y así es más fácil

-Si, además esta cerca de la Universidad y de un restaurante pequeño que hacen el mejor ramen en el área- dijo emocionada y luego agrego en un susurro- O al menos eso dijo Grimmjow

-¿Quién?- cuestiono Ichigo al escucharla- "Calma Ichigo, ¡Calma mis nachas! Primero sale con que ya tiene departamento y ahora me saca a este tipo… no, calma…por favor"

-Grimmjow- le respondió directa Rukia, al notar que Ichigo estaba teniendo un momento difícil para mantener su carácter en rienda- Cuando Renji me enseño el anuncio en el internet del edificio de departamentos le pregunte a Grimmjow si era un buen lugar para vivir y me soltó casi todo el tour turístico por teléfono

-¿Hablaste con él?- cuestiono el pelinaranja perdiendo el control por un momento de su voz- Creí que solo se mensajeaban

- Grimmjow nos hizo un favor a Renji y a mí, porque si quieres le puedes preguntar a Renji, lo tenía en altavoz cuando hable con él

-Rukia en el que no confió es en ese imbécil

-Ya te dije que solo somos… amigos- exclamó al no sentirse tan cercana al peliazul como para decirle así

-Claro él te ve como amiga, el mejor ramen de la zona al cual seguro te va llevar ¿no?- le dijo perdiendo su calma por fin- O tal vez te lleve el otro tipo que te presento en su cafecito el otro sábado- soltó la lengua y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver la cara de Rukia que había dejado la impasividad Kuchiki y ahora mostraba sorpresa y coraje puro

-¿Estas espiándome o algo así?- pregunto la chica- Porque esa sería la única forma que supieras que salí con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra

-No me habría enterado por otro lado si tú me hubieras dicho cuando te pregunte que más habías hecho

-No te dije porque ibas a reaccionar así- respondió respirando hondo y haciéndose camino a la puerta- Se me hace tarde y es mejor que hablemos después de esto, ambos estamos enojados

-Claro hablamos después de esto… como siempre- le respondió con acido en su voz

-¿Qué propones entonces que hagamos? ¿Qué nos sigamos gritando así?

-No- rugió Ichigo y tomo aire para calmarse- ¿Por qué haces mas difícil todo esto? Tú y tu carrera con tus audiciones y encima de todo vas te acercas a tipos que no deberías ni dirigirles la palabra

-Yo no saco ya ninguno de esos temas…

-Pero lo sigues viendo- le reclamo y agrego- No quiero que vuelvas a tratar con Grimmjow o cualquier otro de Las Noches

-¿Me estas prohibiéndome cosas a mi?- cuestiono abriendo la puerta un poco

-Estoy intentando defender nuestra relación

-¡No! Estas intentando defender tu estúpido orgullo y tú aun más estúpida inseguridad- le dijo Rukia señalándolo y luego se dejo ver la tristeza en su rostro- Ese no es el chico a quien amo…

-No me vas a decir que yo he cambiado- exclamo Ichigo aun frustrado- ¡Yo intento esforzarme pero esto se esta yendo al carajo!

-Ichigo tu…

-No, si no vas acceder a dejarte de tonterías haciendo amistad con tipos imbéciles no quiero saber nada

-Como quieras entonces- le dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta

-¡BIEN!- grito dándose la vuelta a ver la puerta y solo se encontró con el portazo de la pelinegra haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho- ¡Espera!- grito abriendo la puerta para salir corriendo pero solo se encontró con su padre en la reja viéndolo molesto

Al día siguiente la ceremonias de graduación de la mayoría de las preparatorias habían dado lugar, los de la Academia estaban bromeando al final y poniéndose de acuerdo para la fiesta que se hacía en la escuela en la noche.

A la fiesta podía ir casi cualquiera, solo necesitaba la invitación de alumno graduado así que sobra decir que esa era la máxima razón por la cual asistirían Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Yumichika, Hirako Shinji y Byakuya, los que completaron su primer año en universidad. Rukia le había contado lo que paso a Renji quien se esmeraba por animarla y ocultarle las cosas a Byakuya.

Los arreglos "privados" de ellos para la fiesta ya estaban así que todos se retiraron para ir prepararse, al subirse a la camioneta el celular de la pelinegra sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Ichigo, estaba aun muy sentida pero no quería que se terminara su relación

_-"Quiero disculparme y hablar por favor, si me permites aun quiero verte en la noche en la fiesta"_

_-"Bien"-_ se limito a responderle y le sonrió a Renji quien la veía preocupado

Llego la noche y todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, pasaban de las once de la noche y Byakuya se acerco a Renji para decirle que Rikichi y Rukia se iban ya con él, el pelirrojo les dijo que él se quedaba otro rato y que los veía mañana para irse a Tokio, como habían acordado en familia. No paso ni un minuto cuando vio a Rukia retirase con sus hermanos cuando le cayó el veinte de que algo estaba raro, así que salió del gran salón de la fiesta para hablar por teléfono

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ le contesto la voz de Tatsuki

-Hey Tat, oye ¿estas aun en la fiesta de Inoue? ¿Esta ahí Ichigo?- le cuestiono poniendo atención al callado fondo

-_No, me acabo de ir_- respondió y Renji escucho que le temblaba la voz_- A Ichigo no lo vi desde hace mucho rato, cuando llego dijo que se iría mas rápido porque iba ir con Rukia_

-Si…- respondió Renji molesto y escucho otra vez el temblor de voz en ella- ¿Estas bien?

-_Eh, si…-_ le dijo con una voz demasiado débil

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti o algo?

-_No, te digo mañana… ¿podríamos vernos?_

-Si, solo tengo que decirles que me voy a Tokio después…

-_No_- lo corto la chica- _¿Puedo irme contigo… digo con ustedes?_

-Claro, paso mañana temprano por ti, me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa por favor- le pidió y Tatsuki le dijo si colgando

Renji regreso a la fiesta teniendo un mal momento para recuperar sus alegría previa, no sabía que le había pasado a su mejor amiga y encima Ichigo estaba escalando en su lista de "Romperle la cara" rápidamente. Su hermana siempre se había visto muy feliz con el Kurosaki, pero últimamente iba de mal en peor, entendía que sus nuevas amistades no fueran las más confiables, pero al estar presente en la llamada telefónica sabía que no iba lograr nada diciéndole a Rukia que se alejara de él, lo mejor era conocer a eso tipos… y Pronto.

_***BLURU***_

_Espero sus comentarios y espero que no salga muy fuera de personaje Ichigo pero solo quiero explorar la evolución de características que yo veo en el personaje pero que no son como etapas eternas _

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Adiós Karakura… ¡Hola Tokio!

_Hola muchachones y muchachonas como les va, espero que bien y pues como estoy sufriendo de la enfermedad de Procrastesitis Aguda… ósea la tendencia a evadir mi trabajo de tesis a cualquier costo, Pues estoy escribiendo mas de mis fic (yeih) y pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, recuerden leer la precuela porque hay cosas que no entienden completamente sin leerla y que Karakura es una ciudad diferente y separada a Tokio._

_**Nami:**__ hola muchas gracias por tus reviews, tu pregunta sera contestada, espero que te guste y espero tus comentarios._

_**Kairichan:**__ No te apures, si termino mis fics, a veces me tardo una eternidad pero los termino, gracias por leer mis fics espero tus comentarios _

_A las demás les conteste en un PM, ahora contestare de esta manera mis reviews, solo a los que no tenga cuenta responderé aquí, gracias por leer espero su opinión de este._

_Creo que me estoy esforzando por sacar algunas de las cualidades no tan buenas de Ichigo, porque hay que ser sinceros que le es fácil entrar en un estado desesperación cuando su ventaja o habilidades/poderes se le retiran, además siempre tiende a reservarse sus debates mentales, le es fácil caer en un estado de culpa y cuando fracasa tiene un periodo corto de derrotismo, siempre vuelve más fuerte que nunca pero al menos eso es lo que pienso de su personaje se mete en problemas fácilmente por su necedad de que querer demostrarse que puede hacer mejor las cosas aun cuando no acepta totalmente el cambio… espero que no me está saliendo muy OoC pero si es así… ¡DIGANMELO!_

_**BLEACH NO ES MIO… ES DE TITE KUBO**_

**Capitulo 3: Adiós Karakura… ¡Hola Tokio!**

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana del domingo, después de la fiesta, en uno de los cuartos de la mansión Kuchiki estaban Byakuya, Rikichi y Rukia en sus pijamas parados frente a una puerta entre abierta, de la cual salían arcadas y otros sonidos no agradables.

-Debimos insistir en que regresara con nosotros- susurro Rikichi

-Que bueno que no me quede para beber así- murmuro Rukia y sintió la mirada de Byakuya en ella- Nii-sama no es como si usted no hubiera hecho lo mismo el año pasado

-Rikichi entra para asegurar que siga vivo- ordeno el pelinegro y cuando estuvo solo con su hermana- No menciones eso Rukia, aun tengo la esperanza de que Rik no lo haga

-¿Y yo?

-Con tus amigos más próximos sé que no hay esperanza- dijo secamente y Rukia lo vio incrédula, hacia mucho que la verdadera personalidad de su hermano no se filtraba tan claramente como antes con ellos

-Byakuya-niisama, este… Renji sigue vomitando- dijo Rikichi saliendo del baño con cara verde- Ya casi son las siete treinta y se van a dar cuenta…

-Ok hay que estabilizarlo lo suficiente para el viaje- exclamo Byakuya poniéndose más serio- Rik prepara el baño, seguro Renji apesta y nuestros padres se darán cuenta, Rukia vea la cocina por agua mineral y limón

-Si- dijeron ambos y corrieron hacer sus peticiones, dejando a Byakuya recordando que él también había estado casi igual hacia un año y que por eso se había cortado un poco su cabello (si no les das el tiempo suficiente para agarrártelo, suele acabar con cosas asquerosas)

Rukia bajo a la cocina donde se coló sin que nadie le prestara mucha atención, escucho el teléfono, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, pero una de las sirvientas la detuvo

-Ah mire si esta levantada- dijo la chica y le extendió el teléfono a Rukia, quien dejo el agua en una mesita- Es Kurosaki-san…

-Gracias- dijo tomando el teléfono e inmediatamente escucho la voz de Ichigo

-_Rukia te juro que no fue intención dejarte plantada ayer, enserio quiero hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas, por favor déjame…_

-Se me hace tarde para mi viaje- dijo Rukia una vez estuvo sola y colgó, tomo sus cosas nuevamente y subió

Mientras que en el baño Rikichi ayudado por Byakuya habían logrado enderezar a Renji del que parecía un eterno abrazo al ídolo de porcelana, el menor había mojado una toalla para ponérsela en la cara, Renji abrió un ojo y los vio borrosamente

-No lo vuelvo a hacer…- susurro con la voz rasposa

-Eso dicen todos… hasta yo- le dijo Byakuya sujetando nuevamente el cabello del pelirrojo el cual por fortuna no se había ensuciado

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde, debes bañarte y dejar de vomitar porque nos vamos en casi una hora

-Creo que si vuelve a vomitar van ser los órganos Byakuya-niisama- dijo Rikichi al colocarle la toalla

-Rayos- maldijo Renji viendo a Byakuya- Quede de ir por Tatsuki, va ir con nosotros a Tokio

-No solo uno, sino dos compromisos- empezó a sermonearlo Byakuya- Lo sabías y aun así te pasaste de bebida

-No menciones esa palabra- dijo Renji volviéndose a poner verde- Lo sé, simplemente no sé como paso…

-Renji-niisan no debis…

-A un lado- dijo Renji volviéndose a poner en cuatro y volviendo al inodoro

-Cuídalo Rik, tomare tu celular para avisarle a Arisawa que pasamos por ella en un rato- exclamo saliendo del baño- Y a traerte la ropa- murmuro y examino la habitación- "¿Dónde puse el celular? ¿Dónde lo puse? Aja, aquí estas"

-Ah Byakuya estás aquí- el nombrado abrió los ojos y se giro para ver a su padre en la puerta de la habitación- Que sorpresa que ya están despiertos, el cuarto de Rukia esta vacio y… ¿Por qué estas en pijama?- cuestiono el hombre de cabellera negra y larga, piel blanca y ojos azul grisáceo

-Padre lo que pasa…- el universitario no sabía que decir, en ese momento odiaba su costumbre de estar siempre bien presentado

-Traje el agua mineral- anuncio Rukia transformándose en roca cuando vio a su progenitor frente a ella

-Tu también estas en pijama… ¿Dónde están Renji y Rikichi?- cuestiono el hombre y justo de esos momento de silencio que desearas no ocurrieran en el momento, ocurrió y se rompió con otro sonido de vomito

-Rik está con Renji papá- dijo Rukia viendo desesperada a su hermano mayor, él que pensaba en excusas rápidas era precisamente el que estaba vaciando su ser en el baño

-Este… algo le cayó mal anoche, ya vez como come… además se quedo otro rato quien sabe si no se habrá echado a perder algo en la fiesta…- soltó Byakuya dándose cuenta que lamentable era su excusa, el sabia salir de los problemas sin culpa… no dar excusas

-Pero salimos a Tokio en un rato…- murmuro Nakura acercándose al baño pero los dos hermanos Kuchiki se le pusieron en su camino

-El estará listo para salir en un rato papá

-Además ya se comprometió con Arisawa a llevarla con nosotros

-¿A si?- pregunto Rukia recibiendo una mirada de "Cállate" de su hermano mayor- A si, tenemos que ir por Tatsuki…

-Ok- dijo Nakura viendo a sus dos hijos de sangre- Rukia vete a arreglar, tu y Rik se irán con Shirayuki en el carro, yo me llevo a Byakuya y a Renji con más tranquilidad

-Pero papá…

-Tu tienes un compromiso al cual llegar, además así tengo un rato más largo para platicar mejor con Arisawa-san- dijo Nakura y les sonrió dejando la habitación- En media hora los quiero listos

Media hora después los únicos que estaban desayunando con sus padres eran Rikichi y Rukia, ambos intentaban no hacer mucha conversación para evitar hablar de Renji, al cual ya estaba bañado pero Byakuya se había quedado con el asegurándose que ya no vomitara y el olor a comida no sería bueno para su objetivo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, fueron por sus maletas y demás, al bajar Shirayuki y Nakura vieron a sus cuatro hijos en las escaleras de entrada, ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia ellos.

-¿Te sientes mejor Renji?- pregunto Nakura al chico que era el único sentado en un escalón

-Si, mejor- mintió el pelirrojo levantando su pálida cara con unos lentes oscuros.

-¿Seguro Ren?- la preocupada Shirayuki lo vio

-Si, solo necesito dormir y esto- le respondió levantando una botella de agua mineral

Ninguno dijo otra cosa, Rukia, Shirayuki y Rikichi entraron al BMW serie 7 blanco y su chofer inicio el trayecto, mientras que un empleado metía unas ultimas cajas a un jeep cherokee, Renji se las arreglo para subirse también y caer dormido casi inmediatamente, Byakuya ocupo el copiloto y Nakura el piloto.

Momento antes Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama aun con el teléfono de casa en sus manos, no reacciono cuando alguien entro al cuarto y se sentó junto a él.

-Asumo que ayer no fueron bien las cosas- dijo Isshin

-Ayer ni siquiera paso nada- respondió Ichigo sujetando su cabeza

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Me fui con Mizuiro y Asano a la fiesta de Inoue, solo iría unos minutos para luego irme con Rukia… ya me había comprometido con ellos también y…

-¿Se te fue el tiempo?, Ichigo esa excusa es tan tonta y Rukia-chan no te va creer

-Ya lo sé, no es como si me hubiera divertido ¿sabes?- le dijo frustrado el chico- Llegamos había mucha gente, estuvimos juntos un rato y cuando empezaron a querer ir a platicar con otros compañeros les dije que yo me iba con Rukia entonces me fui a despedir de Inoue y…

_Orihime estaba en la barrita de su cocina con Chizuru y Mahana, Ichigo se abrió paso hasta donde estaban _

_-Inoue muchas gracias por invitarme pero…_

_-Oh Kurosaki-kun pero ni siquiera hemos platicado_

_-Tal vez en otra ocasión…_

_-Pero me mudo a América- dijo con tono dulzón y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio que Ichigo sacaba su celular viendo la hora_

_-Solo unos minutos más, mi novia me va estar esperando- accedió el chico_

_-Bien- aplaudió la chica y saco del refrigerador un pastelito, Chizuru y Mahana se retiraron de la cocina, la primera aprovechando que Ichigo se distrajo un poco y tomo su celular de la barra- Aquí tienes Kurosaki-kun_

_-Gracias Inoue- dijo el chico tomando el pastelito_

_-¿Cuándo te vas a Tokio?_

_-No lo sé, mis padres tiene algo planeado para las vacaciones, ¿Y tu?- pregunto distrayéndose y dándole un mordisco al pastelito_

_-El miércoles lo más probable_

_-Inoue… ¿de que es este pastel?- pregunto el chico pasándose el bocado con cara de asco_

_-De frijoles con mayonesa y crema dulce_

_-¿Tu baño?- pregunto Ichigo casi vomitándose_

_-Ese es mi cuarto usa el que está ahí- le dijo señalando una puerta_

-Cuando termine de vomitar y quise salir de ahí la puerta estaba atorada- continuo el relato Ichigo- Grite pero nadie me escuchaba, busque mi celular pero quién lo iba imaginar lo perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quise romper la puerta pero no creí que fuera sabio- acepto el chico algo frustrado- Cuando Inoue fue al baño ya habían pasado una hora y cuando llegue a la Academia pasaban de las once me encontré con Hanatarou y me dijo que justamente Rukia se había ido

-Así que eso paso…

-Si, no sé que hacer…

-Primero seria averiguar si solo eres tonto o inocente Ichigo- le dijo su padre levantándose de la cama

-Hey viejo porque dices eso

-Porque Ichigo sabias que a Inoue le gustabas y confiaste ciegamente en ella…

-Pero…

-Tatsuki es su mejor amiga, igual que es mejor amiga que el hermano de tu novia- exclamo el pelinegro- Es obvio que va haber veces que se le haya salido detallitos sobre ustedes dos, una chica no correspondida puede joderte la vida aun cuando sea dulce y tierna

-¿Crees que Inoue me encerró en su baño solo para dejar plantada a Rukia?

-Ella sabía que te tenías que ir temprano ¿no?

-Oh dios mío- dijo Ichigo ayándole lógica- Aun así que voy hacer con Rukia, ya se fue a Tokio… con sus hermanos

-Irla a buscar aun así- le sonrió su padre- Cuando bajes a desayunar actúa, tu madre y hermanas no saben tus problemas, yo le diré que te quedas conmigo en Tokio y luego las alcanzamos

-¿Alcanzarlas? ¿Dónde?

-Oh si, veras los planes que les dijimos- dijo Isshin jugando con sus dedos- Veras es por cosas del Gotei, pero nos iremos a New York dos semanas

-¿Qué?

-Si, bueno como sabes los Hirako fueron los que me adoptaron- explico su padre rascándose la nuca- Y son una de las familias principales en el Gotei pero como que no son la única que me adopto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi padre era de los Hirako pero mi madre era de los Shiba…

-¿Los Shiba? ¿Como en los Shiba que son los responsables de que haya escuelas Elite Seireitei?

-Si, y pues Shinji no es mi único pariente vivo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Diez años después de que desaparecimos el padre de mis primos murió así que Kuukaku mando a volar a tu abuelo Genryuusai y pues se fueron a U.S.A., pero como el rector de la Universidad se jubilo, Otoribashi Rojuro, que es de la otra familia que creo las escuelas, quiere que uno de los Shiba sea el nuevo rector

-Así que vamos a conocer a más familia ¿ah?

-Si

-Ya que viejo, con tal de que nos quedemos lo suficiente en Tokio para que hable con Rukia

Los Kurosaki siguieron con su mañana tranquila mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Tatsuki se había quedado petrificada al bajar sus escaleras y encontrarse a su madre algo ruborizada y platicando con Kuchiki Nakura.

-Oh Arisawa-san- dijo el pelinegro viéndola y ella abrió mas los ojos- Espero que estés listas sino podemos…

-Estoy lista pero y…

-Renji está en la camioneta, no se siente muy bien por eso vine yo a tocar a tu puerta

-Entiendo, mamá nos vemos después- se despidió de su madre

-Si con cuidado y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija Kuchiki-sama- dijo la señora haciéndole una leve reverencia

-De nada, hasta luego- se despidió el Kuchiki y camino junto a Tatsuki hacia la camioneta- Dame tu mochila Arisawa-san

-¿Qué?- Tatsuki exclamo algo avergonzada e intento hacerse para atrás pero no logro que Nakura no agarrar el tirante de su maleta- No, como cree Kuchiki-sama yo puedo con ella, soy una chica fuerte…

-Pero eres una señorita, no quedaría muy bien si no me ofrezco y cargo tu mochila…

-Pero no h…- no logro completar su frase cuando su mochila ya había sido arrancada de su brazo y Nakura le abría la puerta de la camioneta- Gracias…- dijo sonrojada y se subió, sin poder voltear a otra parte más que el respaldo del asiento de piloto hasta que sonó la cajuela cerrarse

-Buenos días- exclamo Byakuya logrando que Tatsuki lo viera y saludara, justo cuando Nakura ponía en marcha la camioneta- Creo que te servirá esto- le paso una bolsa de plástico

-¿Una bolsa?

-Por si se siente mal ese tonto- dijo Nakura señalándole con el pulgar al otro lado del asiento de Tatsuki y fue cuando noto el cuerpo desparramado de su amigo, con una botella de agua y unos lentes en sus manos, una toalla húmeda en su rostro que dejaba ver que traía su cabello en una trenza, lo cual jamás había visto antes

-¿Qué le paso? Usted me dijo que estaba dormido pero no se ve muy bien- le dijo Tatsuki poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad y viéndolo por el retrovisor

-Le cayó mal algo anoche- le respondió Byakuya y la chica vio que su padre lo mirada de soslayo, algo no cuadraba ahí

Los minutos se le fue platicando con Nakura, casi no lo veía él con la que más había convivido era con Shirayuki, pero no paso mucho para darse cuenta que había dos opciones: O el matrimonio Kuchiki era todo lo opuesto a sus dos hijos de sangre y sus dos adoptivos, o los chicos eran los que hacían su máximo por ocultar lo inocentes y deschavetados que en realidad eran. Porque había visto muestras Renji a veces decía cosas muy estúpidas, Rukia veía un conejo y se volvía muy tierna e infantil, Rikichi siempre que veía a sus hermanos su mirada solo transmitía admiración y Byakuya… bueno él era la excepción en la regla o eso creía.

Aun faltaba la mitad del trayecto a Tokio, Byakuya dijo que quería parar a comer algo y Nakura no se negó ya que sabía que ni Byakuya ni Renji habían desayunado, a lo lejos vieron un parador con restaurante y decidieron detenerse ahí, fue en ese momento en que Renji se levanto de su letargo con sudor en la cara

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Tatsuki viendo como el pelirrojo empezaba a ponerse verde otra vez

-Detén la camioneta- pido Renji dejando caer sus lentes y la botella para sujetar su boca

-Renji ya estamos llegando al…

-Detenla ya- casi grito desabrochándose el cinturón y Nakura se empezó a detener en la entrada del estacionamiento, Renji no espero a que hiciera alto total y salió corriendo a unos arbustos, todos bajaron y vieron a lo lejos como el chico volvía a devolver el poco líquido que tomo

-Bueno, los espero en el restauran- exclamo Nakura subiendo a la camioneta otra vez y dejando a como treinta metros del destino a los otros tres

-Toma- dijo Byakuya dándole una botella a Tatsuki y empezando a caminar

-Oye…- intento reclamar la chica pero sabía que inútil- Buen momento eliges para enfermarte Renji- le dijo acercándosele y abriendo la botella, él la tomo y se enjuago la boca para enderezarse - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Al menos ya no tengo nada en el estomago- respondió empezando a caminar- No estoy enfermo, ayer bebí…

-¿Bebiste? ¿Cómo en alcohol?

-Ah… pues…- Renji sabía lo que venía y llego, un golpe en el brazo y varios gritos sobre lo tonto que era y que era de los primeros que terminaba haciéndole caso a Hisagi, Ikkaku y Matsumoto

En el restaurante Byakuya ya estaba sentado junto con su padre que veía por las ventanas como Tatsuki regañaba a Renji, una ligera sonrisa cruzo por su boca, al menos sus hijos tenían otros amigos y eran buenos. Una vez todos en la mesa Renji estaba intentando con mantras mentales bloquear el olor a comida que solo le revolvían mas el estomago, tenían la intención de una vez servida la comida se excusaría y se iría a dormir a la camioneta, pero cuando una taza mediana con helado de chocolate y una plato de fruta fueron puestos frente a él sabía que sería más difícil.

-Padre yo no tengo hambre, a lo mejor hasta lo vuelvo a vomitar mejor me…

-No- respondió secamente mientras mezclaba agua mineral y refresco en un vaso dándoselo a Renji- Comete primero el helado

-Pero enserio…

-Padre- intento pedir Byakuya, si seguía presionando sabía que su progenitor se daría cuenta que no era un malestar de estomago

-Comete el helado- ordeno tomando su cubiertos- Para que puedas retener alimentos y empezar a sentirte bien debes nivel el azúcar en tu sangre

-No creo que funcione- dijo Renji

-Va funcionar, la deshidratación y la pérdida de glucosa es algo normal cuando uno esta crudo- dijo Nakura sonriendo y petrificando a sus hijos y a Tatsuki

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- cuestionó Byakuya viendo que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

-Me di cuenta desde que tu y Rikichi lo cargaron hasta su cuarto cuando lo vieron tirado a media escalera- respondió el señor y Renji se cubrió sus rostro con las manos, quería que la tierra se lo tragara- Aunque lo veía venir desde el año pasado en que Renji tuvo casi arrastrarte a ti hasta tu cuarto después de tu graduación- Byakuya se estiro el cuello de su camisa algo sonrojado- No se preocupen sé que es algo natural ya están algo grandecitos, no me alegra mucho que lo hagan y espero que no se les haga costumbre, pero que podría esperar de ustedes con los amigos que se cargan

-No son mis amigos- murmuro Byakuya

-Si, claro por eso eres el que estuvo en desacuerdo de entrar ilegalmente a un edificio privado hace dos años- le dijo Nakura recordando como Soi, Shinji y el habían entrado a hurtadillas la mansión del Gotei 13

-Si querías que tuviéramos mas vergüenza de nuestros actos lo lograste- comento Renji dándole una cuchara al helado

-No era mi objetivo pero está bien- dijo Nakura soltando una leve risa- Realmente solo quería ver sus caras cuando les dijera que sabía, además no es algo que uno no hizo cuando tuvo su edad

-A los padres no los hacen tontoS- comentó Tatsuki

-Exacto Arisawa-san- dijo Nakura inclinándose hacia ella para sonreírle- Espero que cuides de mi inútil hijo y no te dejes convencer de sus ideas

-No se preocupe Nakura-sama lo tendré vigilado

-Puedo irme contigo a Inglaterra- Renji le dijo a Byakuya con cara fastidiada

-Si quieres estar vigilado las veinticuatro horas, está bien- comento Nakura comiendo su fruta

-Me quedo aquí, gracias

Ya por la tarde Rukia tenía su primera entrega y lectura de guion, era un personaje especial de un capitulo pero al menos era algo. Pronto llego la noche y ahí estaba ella frente a su nuevo edificio en una buena zona a los limites de Shibuya, sabía que era probable que sus vecinos fueran también del mundo del entreteniendo o estudiantes con algo de dinero o simplemente solteros o pareja con buenos ingresos.

Era oficialmente su primera noche sola, podía visitar a su familia cuando ella lo quisiera y también desde la próxima semana Renji viviría en el piso siguiente pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y muchos nervios.

Entro a su departamento en el cuarto piso y al encender las luces lo observo por primera vez, a su derecha estaba la entrada a la cocina con una barrita, a su izquierda una puerta que asumía era el baño, luego estaba su sala/comedor que se veía algo reducido por las cajas y el colchón, el muro que lo unía con la cocina también era una barra, luego vio lo que Renji le había dicho que era muy conveniente, el muro de su izquierda también tenían una puerta de cancel al igual que el muro frente a ella, ambos eran cuartos en donde solo cabía una cama y una pequeña mesa, los armarios vacios. Uno de ellos lo usaría como almacén para sus cosas de la escuela y el otro seria su cuarto, al ver que los que habían llevado sus cajas habían puesto la base la cama en el cuarto de enfrente se resigno a hacer su estudio el que tenía acceso directo al baño.

Busco entre las maletas y las cajas logrando sacar algunos cojines, sabanas y su computadora, la encendió y dejo caer el colchón, era más pesado de lo que creía, se sentó y empezó a comer su cena que había comprado, hablaría con sus hermanos o su madre o quien fuera que estuviera conectado y fue cuando el fondo de su escritorio la deprimió aun mas, era foto de Ichigo y ella.

La parte de ella que no estaba tan enojada esperaba que le diera una buen explicación de por qué la dejo plantada y la otra esperaba que Ichigo se pasara la eternidad en reverencia pidiéndole perdón por todo, no le quedaba mucha paciencia para sus celos y sus constante quejas.

Cuando le dijo que no era el chico del que se había enamorado lo había dicho enserio, el Ichigo a quien amaba se sacudía su inseguridad, sus celos tenían un toque de ternura y sobre todo ese Ichigo tenían la misma determinación de que su apellido o sus padres no lo definieran, buscaba el respeto de todos y también estaba construyendo su sueño, aunque en el caso de él apenas y el aun no veía con claridad cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Comprendía que este proceso de cambios lo afectaba, pues también ella estaba lidiando con sus problemas; a veces pensaba que la manera en que lo conoció y nació su relación era casi de un cuento fantástico… la princesa que se enamora del chico común que resulta ser un príncipe también. Desde hacía meses que también a veces tenía el pensamiento de si Ichigo no se arrepentía de estar con ella, después de todo muchas chicas lo seguían la mayoría de ellas con un cuerpo y actitud muy diferente al suyo.

No sabía que hacer ni que pensar, la única respuesta que encontraba para mantener su sanidad mental era trabajar, así que en lo que esperaba que alguien se apareciera en su chat, poniéndose como oculta para su novio ya que no sentía que era discusión para ese medio, se puso a leer su guion y otros de lo que tendría que ir a la audición mañana o en el transcurso de la semana.

Al día siguiente Ichigo estaba sentado en la acera contraria de la entrada de la antigua mansión de los Kuchiki en el distrito de Asakuza en Tokio, se levanto y camino hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo camino de lado a lado de la puerta, se detuvo otra vez y se acerco al comunicador pero nuevamente volvió caminar, repitió esto una y otra vez hasta que cuando iba a volver a girarse a caminar se encontró con el puño de alguien en su cara.

-Que bueno que me ganaste, sino ya tendría la mitad de los dientes afuera- mascullo Renji parándose con los brazos cruzados enfrente de Ichigo

-Se los puedes tirar si la vuelve a cagar en su intento de pedir perdón- dijo Tatsuki, mientras Ichigo se sentaba agarrándose la mejilla

-¿Quién te dijo que tendrá otra oportunidad?- cuestiono el pelirrojo y con seguridad tenía una muy fea mirada, pero sus lentes oscuros la ocultaban

-No fue mi intención dejarla esperando- exclamo Ichigo levantándose- Me quede encerrado en el baño y perdí mi celular por eso no llegue

-Esa excusa es deplorable Ichigo- le dijo Renji aligerando su humor

-Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad me quise ir temprano- explico el pelinaranja- Me despedí de Tatsuki como a las...

-Nueve y media eso ya me lo dijo ella

-Y te juro que iba de salida pero luego Inoue me saco lo de que se muda y eso y yo no le vi el problema quedarme diez minutos más en lo que me comía un pastelito- dijo Ichigo viendo que Renji al menos le dio la oportunidad de hablar- No contaba con que no era como los demás de la fiesta y me dio asco así que fui al baño y me quede atorado, no supe a que hora perdí el celular pero lo perdí

-Aun así suena patético…

-¿Quién te dio el pastel?- pregunto Tatsuki con un mal presentimiento

-¿Tu quien crees?- le dijo Ichigo ahora creyendo con toda seguridad en lo que su viejo le había dicho

-Orihime- exclamo Tatsuki y se giro para ver a Renji- Es probable que no haya sido solo un accidente

-Una chica despechada puede joderte la vida- susurro el pelirrojo

-¿Qué soy el único que no sabía acerca de ese dicho?- cuestiono irritado el Kurosaki- Se que la jodi Renji, pero quiero arreglar las cosas con Rukia enserio que si

-No lo sé Ichigo- acepto Renji- Últimamente tú y Rukia no van bien, además no tienes contentos a otras personas, yo no me voy a meter en esto hasta hablar con ella

-No la jodas otra vez- exclamo Tatsuki tomando el brazo de Ichigo y sacando una pluma de su bolsa empezó a escribir- Es la dirección de Rukia, te lo advierto Ichigo no vuelvas a meter la pata, por favor abre los ojos y controla las cosas, no eres el de siempre y si vuelves a lastimarla antes que ellos lo hagan…- señalo a Renji y luego a ella- Te juro que yo te rompo la cara

-Gracias Tatsuki, juro que me calmare- dijo sincero antes de alejarse de ahí

-¿Por qué le diste su dirección?- le reclamo Renji entrando a la mansión

-Tú ibas a terminar por dársela… tal vez no hoy pero se la ibas a dar

-Ya sabes que pienso acerca de esos dos, pero no quiero ver sufrir a Rukia y…

-Es una chica fuerte ella se las puede ingeniar ¿O no confías en Rukia?

-Inclusive las chicas fuertes son sensibles- murmuro recorriendo el vestíbulo- Y no creas que porque me pusieron ebrio se me olvida que esa noche tu estabas mal, porque tu voz te delato

-Vamos a comer los dulces que compramos ¿está bien?- intento cambiar el tema la pelinegra

-Bien… pero vamos a hablar de eso quieras o no- le advirtió sonriéndole

La mañana siguió su curso y para cuando Rukia regreso a su departamento en la tarde se quedo parada en el pasillo al ver que Ichigo estaba sentado enfrente de su puerta, sabía que tarde o temprano iba ver esa escena pero no creía que fuera tan rápido, solos su familia sabia su dirección y estaba segura que Renji no le iba dar su dirección sin avisarle. Volvió al elevador y saco su celular solo para encontrarse que efectivamente tenía un mensaje de su hermano adoptivo.

"_Ichigo vino, no fui yo pero ya se sabe dónde vives"_

Leyó mentalmente y suspiro, podría irse y dejarlo ahí pero algo le decía que aun cuando regresara en la noche el seguiría ahí, bueno al mal paso darle prisa, tomo aire y camino hacia su departamento otra vez y se detuvo a un lado de Ichigo, mientras que él levantaba su cara para verla.

-Rukia, dame unos minutos enserio que tengo una buena explicación para todo- le pidió levantándose

-Bien- accedió y abrió el departamento

-Ok- paso Ichigo detrás de ella y no pudo evitar pensar lo gracioso y lindo que era ver las cajas abiertas, el colchón en la sala y la comida para llevar, no la consideraba un inútil pero se notaba que no tenía mucha habilidad para estar completamente sola

-Siéntate y empieza, no tengo mucho tiempo tengo otra audición- exclamo Rukia sentándose en una de las sillas largas de su barra pero desde la sala y apuntándole a una silla del lado de la cocina

-Bien- dijo Ichigo sentándose y viéndola- Primero debo pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso este fin de semana- comenzó el chico sinceramente- No debí decirte nada de lo que te dije el viernes, escuche a tu guardaespaldas de tu salida con Grimmjow y como no te había visto mucho esas semanas no hubo le momento en que tu me dijeras, porque eso era lo que esperaba que cuando tu quisieras me lo dijeras

-Creo que quedo claro porque no te lo dije

-Lo sé, estoy comportándome mal- acepto el chico- Ishida me lo dijo, mi padre me regaño por ello y aunque fue necesario para me entrara bien en la cabeza yo ya lo pensaba. Ya te dije me siento inseguro sobre algunas cosas e intento sacudirme esa sensación pero Rukia te amo, realmente te amo y no quiero perderte, estoy confundido que debo hacer

-Yo no puedo ayudarte en aclarar tu mente Ichigo- exclamo Rukia viéndolo- Solo creo que si no puedes aceptar el cambio no veo a donde va nuestra relación, tu harás nuevos amigos yo también, tu estarás ocupado y yo también, si dejarme plantada el sábado es tu manera de hacerme ver que tu confusión prefiere que lo dejemos…

-No, no quiero que nos separemos, se que tampoco quieres eso- la interrumpió- Me has tenido más paciencia de lo que deberías, tu eres la que estas de aquí a allá y aun así te la ingenias para estar conmigo, yo también quiero poner de mi parte e iniciare retractándome y jurándote que jamás nunca voy a volver a ser tan imbécil como para decir que te prohíbo algo, estamos en una relación pero aun así somos individuos

-Estoy segura de que eso fue lo que te dijo Isshin-san

-Si, me dio un buen sermón- acepto Ichigo- Pero lo entendí, no creas que solo te estoy repitiendo las cosas, respecto al sábado veras…- empezó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido ese día y Rukia lo escucho atentamente

-Creo entender que fue lo que paso- exclamo Rukia cuando termino incluyendo lo de Inoue- Esta bien Ichigo, te he escuchado pero sigo enojada- le respondió mientras se levantaba- Dame tiempo de contentarme ¿quieres?, además no quiero que cambies Ichigo se que eres celoso pero…

-Últimamente me he pasado, lo sé y del tiempo el que quieras, - contesto sonriendo un poco- Concéntrate en conseguir más papeles, también debo decirte que en estos días me voy con mi familia a Nueva York, si quieres podemos hablar otra vez cuando regrese

-Está bien Ichigo- accedió la chica abriendo la puerta de su departamento e Ichigo le dio un beso en la frente- Hasta luego, divierte…

-Hasta luego

Al paso de los días Rukia se sentía mucho mejor después de su plática y claro que los ramos de flores diarios por las mañanas esperando fuera de su puerta ayudaban y mucho. Ya era sábado en Japón, Rukia estaba viendo la tarjeta de uno de los ramos donde Ichigo le había mandado su nuevo número de celular, tenía ganas de hablar con él pero no sabía si debía, vio la hora y eran casi medio día lo quería decir que eran las once de la noche del viernes en NY, respiro y mando al diablo las dudas.

_-Rukia_- contesto en menos de dos timbrazos el chico emocionado

-Gracias por la flores, aunque si esto va ser de diario mi departamento va terminar luciendo como florería

_-Entonces tendrás una florería en tu departamento_

-Eres un tonto- se burlo sintiendo paz en su corazón respecto a su pelea

_-Seré tonto, pero no voy a ser un imbécil_

-Prométeme mejor que intentaras ser más tranquilo y hablaras primero conmigo de esas cosas ¿bien?

_-Bien_

-¿Qué tal New York?

_-Algo aburrido, resulta que solo venimos a NY por negocios porque la familia del viejo vive en Maine, así que solo hemos estado en el hotel y también al MET_- respondió el pelinaranja_- Yuzu y yo caminamos un buen rato por el World Trade Center porque no se que le pico a Karin que se les pego al viejo a mi mamá cuando fueron algo de la empresa_

-¿Enserio?

_-Si, mañana saldremos en familia pero la verdad es que no sé porque Karin prefiere aburrirse en juntas que de seguro ni entiende nada o la dejan en la sala de espera_

-Tal vez quiere ver si los negocios le interesan, Rikichi hacia lo mismo en su último año de secundaria

_-No, no, Karin no va poner un pie en ese tipo de vida-_ rezongo Ichigo soltando una risa sarcástica

-No es tu decisión, es la de Karin- explico Rukia, teniendo en cuenta que su novio no le gustaba nada del mundo de los negocios de sus familias- Además tu no quieres el heredar el trabajo de tu mamá alguien tendrá que hacerlo ¿no?

_-Pero no Karin_

-¿Entonces quien? ¿Yuzu?

_-Hmmm_

-Piénsalo quieres, algún día hasta yo me involucraré en la empresa

_-Pero tu quieres ser actriz y estas trabajando para eso, es tu sueño_

-Si es mi sueño, pero también hay cosas que me interesan del Gotei 13

_-No entiendo, actuación y lo que sea que haga tu familia en la empresa seguro son dos cosas muy diferentes_

-Algún día comprenderás Ichigo- suspiro la chica y sonrió- Hablamos después, tengo que ir a LME, te diviertes

_-Esfuérzate y mucha suerte Rukia-_ se despidió y colgaron

Al terminar la llamada Ichigo se recostó en su cama, estaba feliz porque Rukia le había hablado, eso quería decir que por fin había hecho lo correcto respecto a su relación en los últimos meses al menos, pero lo que habían dicho sobre Karin lo tenía inquieto.

Desde aquel verano en que supo toda la verdad; su madre hija de dos de los fundadores de una cooperativa empresarial multidisciplinaria, su padre un huérfano adoptado por el matrimonio de otra de las familias de esa misma empresa, convirtiéndolo a él y a sus hermanas en parte de la tercera generación de herederos y quien sabe en que numero de generación de alguna familia que podría hasta ser de la nobleza de las épocas antiguas de Japón… todo esto haciéndolo pasar de un estudiante cualquiera de preparatoria a uno asquerosamente rico.

Ya se había acostumbrado y aceptado eso, pero seguía sin entender la manera en que se manejaba el Gotei 13, le parecía muy anticuada y estricta la manera en que trataban a sus amigos, y ellos que le sonaban tan programada la respuesta que le daban cuando les cuestionaba las cosas. ¿Por qué tienes que entrar a un club obligatorio solo por ser de x familia? ¿Seguro que quieres estudiar administración o lo haces solo porque te lo dicen? ¿Por qué siempre recalcas tu apellido? ¿Por qué no les pides que te dejen de presionar por ser el mejor? ¿Por qué un pedazo de papel te va obligar a ser algo que no quieres? ¿Por qué…?... tantas cosas.

Decían que les deban una infancia y adolescencia normal pero al ver a Karin al cambiarse de escuela… tres veces a la semana llegaba hasta las siete de la noche, el futbol era el deporte que mas la apasionaba pero ahora el kendo rivalizaba en las horas que le invertía de su vida.

Al día siguiente y mientras la familia Kurosaki se paseaba por Isla Ellis, Ichigo no podía sacarse de la mente todo lo de la noche sobre todo lo que Karin podría estar pensando en querer ser parte de la empresa. Cuando su familia fue a comprar recuerdo y Karin se quedo viendo la estatua de la libertad Ichigo se acerco a ella, si quería acostumbrarse a hablar sobre lo que le molestaba tenía que aplicarlo en su día a día no solo con Rukia.

-Es increíble que ahora podamos visitar estos sitios- dijo Ichigo y Karin lo volteo a verlo, sonrió y regreso su mirada a la estatua

-Si, ya puedo tachar el primer sitio de mi lista

-¿Lista?

-Hace unos meses hice una lista de los sitios que quiero conocer- comento Karin sonriendo aun

-Bueno al menos ocupas tu mente en cosas buenas y no te la llenas pensando en que cursos especiales tomaras en la preparatoria, ahora también que Yuzu dijo que en prepa se cambiara a la Elite Seireitei- le dijo Ichigo viendo de soslayo a la reacción que tuviera su hermana, no le molestaba pero le era incomodo pensar que sus hermanas estudiaran la preparatoria en esa escuela tan demandante

-Yo ya elegí mis cursos- exclamo Karin girándose a verlo- Bueno de hecho solo elegí la rama de los cursos, así que tendré que subir mis calificaciones en varias de mis materias de mi tercer año de secundaria pero creo que lo hare bien

-¿Cómo que ya elegiste?- cuestiono el pelinaranja también girándose para estar de frente a ella

-Si, tomare los cursos de la rama económica Sogyo y Kotowari también así que no estaré tan sola como creí

-Karin no creo que debas estudiar economía o algo que tenga que ver con eso- le dijo Ichigo con mirada dura, Rukia tenía razón su hermana estaba planeando ayarle el gusto a los negocios- No solo porque ahora somos hijos de unos empresarios debes estudiar eso, porque mejor no te enfocas en los deportes siempre te han gustado

-Ichi-nii puedo hacer ambas cosas- contesto la pelinegra, fue ahí que Ichigo empezó a notar las similitudes de su respuesta con la que Renji, Nanao, Rukia o cualquier otro de ellos le darían, ¿le estaban cambiando a su hermana o que rayos sucedía?

-Karin porque mejor no pruebas regresar a una escuela pública…

-No, Ichi-nii no quiero- Karin levanto su ceja, algo le decía lo que su hermano estaba pensando- No voy a estudiar negocios por ser una Kurosaki, cuando decidí cambiarme de escuela lo hice porque sabía que iba perder mi temperamento tarde o temprano por todo lo que decían de mi, pero cuando me estaban ayudando a pasar el examen y una vez estando ahí empecé a ver las cosas diferentes

-Convivo mucho con los que iban a esa escuela y estas hablando como ellos Karin

-Eso es porque tu aun no aceptas que nuestro apellido ya no es solo eso- dijo calmada y volviendo a ver la estatua de la libertad- Somos parte de las familias Hirako, Yamamoto y Shiba, esperan cosas grandes de nosotros Ichi-nii tu no quieres remplazar a mamá y ella lo entiende y también yo- sonrió ampliamente- Tu y Yuzu harán mejores y grandes cosas estudiando medicina, yo no me veo mucho futuro en esa carrera, se me hace más fácil entender cosas de negocios, por eso los acompaño a sus juntas, no lo hago por cargar con el peso o titulo de un papel viejo, lo hago porque me gusta

-Tienes catorce años que vas estar segura de que es lo quieres ser de grande- le dijo Ichigo

-Tal vez sea así, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas que podría ser con tantas facilidades que ahora tenemos- le contesto- Tu tiene dieciocho y aun no te das cuenta de eso

-El dinero no lo es todo…

-Tu vas a ser doctor, imagínate lo que podrías hacer por las personas si aceptaras las facilidades de nuestra familia- vio como Ichigo pensaba en las cosas y sonrió mas- Lo ves, no es cosas de un titulo o del apellido Ichi-nii, tienes los medios de hacer algo grande

-En eso tienes razón pero no quiero que ocupes un sitio que podrías terminar por odiar- respondió poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana- Ahorita puedes pensar en lo genial que seria, pero es un trabajo de escritorio Karin, tu eres una chica activa…

-Lo sé, por eso te digo que puedo hacer ambas además…- soltó una risa algo melancólica- Entiendo tu confusión Ichi-nii, yo también a veces pienso como es que se les hace tan fácil vivir bajo la sombra del renombre de alguna familia pero como me dijo un amigo y en palabras de tu autor favorito- levanto su mirada para ver mejor a su hermano- 'No temas a la grandeza: algunos nacen…'

-'… grandes, otros alcanzan la grandeza y algunos la grandeza se les pone en ellos'- completo Ichigo sonriendo melancólicamente, de alguna manera no solo había podido entender mas su hermana y sus sentimiento sobre la misma confusión que él sentía, sino también lo había ayudado a entender a sus amigos y a la persona que amaba, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Karin- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

-También la pase mal cuando salió toda la verdad, pero una vez que entiendes la empresa, entiendes a las familias y puedes entender tu problema o al menos así me lo explico Ukitake-san cuando estuve con ellos en Hong Kong

-Pues precisamente suenas como un viejo diciendo eso he- se burlo Ichigo- Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez deba pensar que voy hacer yo… jaja que tal que acabo aceptando eso del heredero

-No creo que llegues a tanto pero bueno…- murmuro Karin para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a correr- Dejemos de hablar de esto, anda vamos Ichi-nii compremos una playera de "I love NY"

Su paseo en familia continuo siendo divertido, pero Ichigo no pudo evitar seguir pensando… tal vez era cierto, tal vez él aun no aceptaba por completo todo, el siempre pensaba en poder hacer cosas grandes pero ahora la grandeza había sido casi mágicamente puesta en su camino, tal vez su confusión se extendía en todos los aspectos de su vida afectando de una u otra manera.

En su casa solo estaba el tiempo necesario, su padres trabajaban más de lo debido, el viejo seguía siendo medico pero ahora hacia muchas otras coas mas, Yuzu estaba fascinada con todo y continuo ayudando en la clínica, Karin estudia duro, pero él… él prefería salir a caminar, leer o salir con Rukia, cuando salía con los demás siempre terminaba por tener un momento de fastidio, todos tenían claro lo que querían. Y sus amigos… Chad, Mizuiro y Asano habían cambiado un poco su manera de ver las cosas pero seguían siendo ellos, Tatsuki ahora se comportaba mucho mas segura de su sueño de conseguir grandeza en las artes marciales, por ultimo Ishida que era el que conocía de más tiempo que desde que nació la grandeza la tenia presente, lo entendía mas a él que a los demás, tenían la misma ambición… tal vez, si tal vez debería de pensar más en que podía con lo que ahora tenían en vez de siempre pensar en lo que él siempre había querido hacer… tal vez debía de pensar más en cómo hacer evolucionar su vida en vez de estar tan encontrar del cambio, después de todo lo quemas deseaba era mantener bien a su familia.

Tal vez… si, tal vez debería de empezar a ver diferente su vida, después de todo ya habían sido casi dos años desde que todo empezó a cambiar… ya eran casi dos años desde que estaba con la única que había logrado cambiar su mundo… finalmente el siempre había querido hacer más por los demás, tal vez era momento de dejar ir su enojo por como paso todo y empezar a ver todo lo bueno que había traído a su vida la verdad sobre su familia y Rukia.

_**-BluRu-**_

_Esta capitulo lo enfoque más a Rukia y a Ichigo como a sus familias, espero sus comentarios, peticiones o felicitaciones en un review… no soy de las que dicen tantos reviews para una actualización pero si los necesito igual que cualquier otro de los que escribimos fics, es nuestra retroalimentación como voy saber yo que piensan o si les gusta o no sino me lo hacen saber… me conformo con un "Estuvo bien" o "No me gusto" por favor ya nos lo pusieron más fácil solo escriban en el cuadro de abajo_

_Sin más nada que decir y esperando que sea de su agrado… hasta la próxima actualización_

_**SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


	5. Capitulo 4: De viajes, mudanzas y extran

_Hola nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y este capítulo es mas sobre de la amistad de varios personajes. Gracias por leer mi fic y los y las que tienen cuenta ya respondí a su reviews_

_**Nami**__: Aquí esta Grimmjow, bueno aquí si sale espero te guste el capitulo_

_**Kairichan:**__ Pues si Ichigo debe crecer, pero hay que ver que su situación no es precisamente la más estable así que aun les falta mucho. Gracias por leer_

_**Nota moral: **__no estoy a favor de las mascotas exóticas y siquiera de tener en cautiverio algunos animalitos que están mucho mejor en una reserva natural, pero debido a la excentricidad que siento que tienen algunos personajes de bleach quise incluirlos, solo quería aclarar eso para evitar molestar susceptibilidades._

_**BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**_

**Capitulo 4: De viajes, mudanzas y extranjeros…**

A una semana de entrar la universidad Tatsuki esperaba estar en su nuevo departamento, el cual termino por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Masaki y compartir el departamento con Ishida e Ichigo, desempacando o compartiendo algunos momentos con su padres o entrenando pero no. Por algún motivo fuera de su explicación las chicas no habían entendió su respuesta de "gracias pero es excesivo no puedo aceptarlo" y ahí estaba parada con su maleta en medio de una marea de gente en el aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas.

-¿Muy bien todas tienen todas sus pertenencias?- pregunto Nanao al frente del grupo y todas confirmaron

-Pues entonces que inicie la diversión- exclamo feliz Matsumoto juntándose a Nanao y empezando a caminar

-Ah Rangiku-san la salida es por allá- le dijo Nanao señalando el lado contrario

-Claro, claro anden vamos ya tengo ganas de llegar al hotel- cambio de dirección la voluptuosa mujer y todas empezaron a caminar

-Enserio que no debieron- murmuro Tatsuki cabizbaja, agradecía la oportunidad pero eso no quitaba ni un poco la incomodidad

-Oh vamos Tatsuki ya estás aquí así que divierte- le dijo Rukia

-Si gracias, pero es que…- comento viendo a otro lado- Realmente me siento como otra niña rica como ustedes, ni siquiera tenía pasaporte y ustedes lograron conseguírmelo en dos días

-Pues deberías de acostumbrarte ya a esto- comento Soi colocándose unos lentes oscuros al salir a la estación de taxis

-En otras palabras Soi Fong te quiso decir que ya eres una de nosotras- tradujo Rukia dándole una sonrisa a Tatsuki- Tus dos mejores amigos tiene dinero, mi madre te quiere, Masaki-sama te quiere… así que como tú nos dices, ya eres otra riquilla bastarda honoraria

-Rukia eso no me hace sentirme mejor…

-Anímate Arisawa- se unió Matsumoto dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda- Ya estás aquí así que acepta nuestro regalo y disfruta

-Por eso le dije que se acostumbre- murmuro Soi nuevamente

-Se los agradezco enserio, solo que siento que con su acostúmbrate y el hecho de que ahora también estoy en su misma Universidad este tipo de regalitos y que no me hagan caso cuando me niego será algo muy común

Como respuesta obtuvo una risa grupal de casi todas las chicas y mientras abordaba el taxi en su cerebro hacia fondo la idea de que precisamente esos eran los planes de las demás. Bueno que más le quedaba que disfrutar la semana en España, o al menos eso le había aconsejado su madre.

En Japón era otra hora y otra historia, Ishida e Ichigo estaban atascados en la sala de su nuevo departamento, atrapados entre las cajas de ellos y de Tatsuki. Su nuevo hogar constaba de un pasillo de entrada, a su derecha un cuarto de servicio, pegado al segundo baño (su entrada daba a la sala), a su lado izquierdo una cocina grande con una ventana al pequeña terraza techada de la que se entraba desde la sala comedor de doble altura, los otros dos cuartos estaban en la pared más larga y había una escalera de caracol pegada al muro que llevaba a uno de los tres cuartos (el único con baño privado), el cual estaba arriba del cuarto de servicio. Era un departamento de lujo… aun cuando no lo habían pedido, fue el que les había gustado a sus padres.

Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de cómo iría a resultar esto, después de todo se mudaba con su amigo obseso compulsivo del orden y la limpieza, él era también organizado y limpio pero Ishida Uryuu era de otro mundo, también compartiría con su mejor amiga de toda la vida… alguien si bien sabia era simpática y agradable, también podría ser bastante malhumorada y teniendo dos hermanas ya adolecentes… solo sabia una cosa: Mujer fácilmente molestable mas hormonas igual a riesgo de guerra global.

Los dos suspiraron cuando vieron que no avanzaban nada y que solo pasaba de una montaña de cajas a otra montaña en otra parte de la habitación, Ishida decidió ir a pedir algo de comer dejando a Ichigo pensando acerca de sus "vacaciones" en Estados Unidos. No había sido tan divertido o neutral como lo esperaba, siempre se había preguntado porque su padre estaba chiflado como una cabra, cuando supo que Hirako era su pariente (al menos legalmente) no lo hacía tener una explicación completa, pero todo cobro sentido al conocer a sus "tíos" Kuukaku, Kaien y Ganju.

Kaien con veintisiete era el más cuerdo de sus parientes inclusive estaba casado ya, Ganju con veintidós bueno era todo un personaje con el que no dejo de pelearse, por último la mayor Kuukaku de treinta y dos, aun cuando se comportaba seria tenía una personalidad cínica, sarcástica y completamente temperamental y mandona.

Era otro cambio, resultaba que tenía familia, no muy grande pero familia aparte de sus hermanas y sus padres. Tal vez saber que su novia tuvo un enamoramiento infantil por Kaien antes de ellos se fueran de Japón, aparte de que Yuzu pregunto si realmente no eran familiares sanguíneos porque Ichigo se parecía a Kaien… no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero suspiro y medito las cosas, sentir celos por un tipo que tenía casi diez años mas que él no era lógico, Kaien estaba casado, jamás sintió nada por Rukia mas que ternura y él era quien estaba con Rukia… solo importaba eso.

Cuando la vio hace dos días le relato las cosas y por primera vez vio a Rukia sonrojada y mortificada, le hizo jurar que jamás volvería a mencionar eso y que esperaba que Kaien lo olvidara porque era muy vergonzoso, además de que estaba entusiasmada de conocer a su esposa y a su futuro hijo. Kuukaku había accedido a regresar a Japón, Ganju no tenía otra opción y Kaien se les uniría hasta que su hijo naciera.

Si se quería, se podía, lo había comprado no sentía celos de otros tipos, no le enervaba tanto pensar que cuando Rukia tuviera fans los hombres también la verían, se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que podría sonar o parecer con sus arranques. Aunque aun cuando recordaba la existencia de Grimmjow lo enfurecía y aun cuando le quería partir la cara, Rukia estaba primero si ella hablaba con ese imbécil, él solo tendría que controlarse.

Al mismo tiempo a las afueras de Tokio en uno de los cuartos de la blanca Mansión de fin de semana de Las Noches estaba el cuerpo de Grimmjow completamente desparramado en su cama, traía un pantalón cómodo y una playera sin mangas que claramente estaba sudada. Ulquiorra entro a la habitación, que también compartía con el peli azul aunque esta era evidentemente más pequeña y solo tenían dos grandes closets, dos camas individuales a cada lado de este y una mesa de noche larga que las dividía; vio al durmiente y elevo su ceja.

-"Que este no le da asco dormirse sudado"- pensó al volver a su misión de secar su cabello, varios de ellos habían ido a pasear por las montañas en bicicleta por la mañana. El gato negro de Grimmjow le paso por las piernas y el dio varios pasos dentro de la habitación antes de ser casi atropellado por la mas energética y positiva de las chicas.

-¡Grimmy!- grito Nelliel lanzándose a la cama del chico que dejo salir un quejido ante el sorpresivo peso y el grito- Grimmy ¿quieres ir comer dulces conmigo?- le pregunto y la cara somnolienta del chico solo hizo una mueca algo graciosa

-Nelliel estoy cansado además debo bañarme- murmuro el peliazul al intentarse dar la vuelta pero la chica le sostuvo los hombros, en vista de Ulquiorra la posición en la que estaban era sugestiva pero al vivir un poco más de diez años con ellos o especialmente con ella, sabía que no era de mucha importancia

-Anda Grimmjow, dijiste que saldrías conmigo y no lo has cumplido- dijo Nell haciendo un puchero

-Me baño y vamos- se rindió el chico desperezándose

-¡Si! Iremos a comer dulces japoneses- celebro elevando sus brazos y girando su cara hacia el pelinegro- ¿Quieres venir Ulqui-chan o te traemos algo?

-No gracias, no quiero interrumpir cualquier cosa depravada que vayan hacer- comento Ulquiorra, sabiendo que solo sonaría a una broma o burla para Grimmjow que ya le estaba dando una mirada asesina

-¿Depravada?- cuestiono confundida

-Son el tipo de cosas que haces pensar al subirte así en mi Nelliel- exclamo el ojiazul dando su mejor sonrisa sexy

-Pero es divertido- dijo cantarina acostándose completamente en él

-De niños jamás me agradado y después de la adolescencia simplemente no es algo que deberías hacer

-Grimm es el pervertido- se burlo dibujando un circulo en el pecho del chico, para luego levantarse, caminar hacia Ulquiorra que estaba en su cama y sentarse a un lado de él- Anda Ulqui-chan vamos

-No, pero eres libre de traerme lo que quieras- respondió el pelinegro recargándose en su cabecera y extendiendo sus piernas en la cama

-No me tardo- dijo el peliazul saliendo del cuarto con su toalla, Nell sujeto a Desgarrón y se acostó boca abajo a un lado de Ulquiorra

-Entiendo que sea tu personalidad- corto el silencio el chico- Pero si deberías controlar tu impulsividad corporal

-Lo sé- dijo distraída jugando con el gato- Podría toparme con alguien igual o peor que Nnoitra- levanto su cabeza, sonrió pero la sonrisa no alcanzo del todo sus ojos y Ulquiorra la palmeo en su cabeza como si fuera una mascota

-Vasha nevinnost' milo, no bespokoyatsya- dijo antes de tomar un libro

-Ulqui-chan no es justo no te entiendo en ruso-se quejo la chica sentándose sobre sus rodillas e inflando un poco sus cachetes

-Por eso lo dije en ruso- susurro sin quitar los ojos de su libro

Cuando Grimmjow entro al cuarto nuevamente vio como Nell seguía reclamándole a Ulquiorra, se les quedo viendo por unos segundo recordando el día que los había conocido y comparando a su actual dinámica, solo podía concluir que seguían siendo los mismo niños tontos.

Mentían cuando decían que no tenían amigos, todos en esa casa tenían al menos alguien que consideraban un buen compañero, a veces no les importaba la diferencia de edad, Starrk y Lilynette estaban juntos y cuidaban del otro desde antes de llegar aquí y realmente eran lo menos complicados, se llevaban bien con muchos o toleraban a los demás; Harribel había llegado sola pero fue respetada y querida por Mila, Sun-Sun y Apache desde que ellas llegaron; realmente Nnoitra, Gin, Szayel y Lupi eran los únicos que no eran tan tolerados.

-En vez de quedarte a leer deberías venir- por fin hablo Grimmjow abriendo su closet para sacar toda su ropa- Se ve que tienen una buena discusión

-Es que Ulqui-chan me hablo en ruso- se quejo Nell volteando pero su ojos fueron cubiertos por la pálida mano ya que justamente Grimmjow había soltado su toalla

-Deberías tener decencia con una dama presente- dijo el pelinegro aun con la mirada fija en su libro

-¿Dama? Nelliel es la que siempre entra al cuarto sin tocar y sin importarle que alguno de los dos este en pelotas

-Pero… no, sabes olvídalo

-Aun así jamás los he logrado ver desnudos- dijo Nell sin pizca de burla- Son rápidos para cubrirse ¿saben?

-¡Lo admitió!- grito Grimmjow con medio pantalón puesto y señalándola, mientras que Ulquiorra dejaba caer su mano del rostro de la chica y la veía sorprendido- ¡Te dije que esta pervertida lo hacía para vernos desnudos!

-Al menos hoy ya sé que usas bóxers ajustados- sonrió la chica pero se la borraron con el impacto de una almohada

-Eres una pérfida- se quejo el peliazul subiéndose y abrochando rápidamente su pantalón- Tu de dama no tienes ni un cabello Nelliel, tu inocencia es un acto tienes la mente tan sucia como Ulquiorra es de pálido

-Soy sola curiosa jeje- la peliverde tomo el brazo de Ulquiorra y se abrazo con el- Las chicas en la calle cada vez que salimos dicen 'oh que lindo', 'que atractivos', 'son como dioses', solo quiero tener todos los detalles para poder confirmarles todos sus atributos si en la universidad alguien pregunta

-Nelliel no me toques, comienzo a dudar que tus manos hayan estado en sitios salubres- comento Ulquiorra

-Ulqui-chan primero me hablas en ruso y luego cuestionas mi limpieza- hizo un puchero y corrió hacia Grimmjow fingiendo llorar

-Sabes que no negaste que tus manos hayan estado en ese tipo de sitios ¿cierto?- cuestiono el peliazul pero solo recibió un abrazo de oso como respuesta, su huesos habían tronado completamente

Si, así como el grupito de Harribel, había otro que habían terminado por aceptar su difícil/fácil mecánica, Ulquiorra, Nelliel y Grimmjow, ellos no solo tenían la misma edad sino que fueron adoptados en el mismo año y debido a azares del destino fueron transportados a Japón al mismo tiempo, así que Nell y Grimmjow bajaron de sus respectivos aviones en el aeropuerto de Moscú-Sheremétievo juntándose con Ulquiorra y su acompañante, ahí fue los tres se conocieron y empezaron a compartir… no porque les agradara la gente, simplemente se dio.

Después de Grimmjow recuperara la sensación en su cuerpo, los dos partieron hacia el paradero de la montaña para comer dulces o comprar lo que se les antojara, los de Las Noches pasaban época de vacaciones ahí o si preferían en la ciudad, pero siempre era más tranquilo ahí, tenían libertad, tenían una variedad de deportes para practicar, una piscina y una casa vacía de adultos indeseados donde podían hacer el desastre que quisieran.

En España las chicas habían salido a conocer a Madrid y en su segundo día fueron arrastradas por Matsumoto a una de las mejores zonas para comprar ropa, lo cual no le agradado algunas y otras simplemente desistieron de oponerse.

-Esto está algo caro, ¿Cómo les dejan gastar tanto?- cuestiono Tatsuki sentándose a lado de Soi y Hiyori

-No, nos dejan- respondió Hiyori con cara de fastidio- Es rara la vez que alguien hace algo como esto

-Matsumoto a veces se le va la mano, pero sus tutores jamás les ha importado mucho- le dijo Soi Fong jugueteando con sus lentes oscuros

-Es cierto jamás tuve la oportunidad de platicar sobre eso con Matsumoto-san o las Kotetsu- murmuro Tatsuki- ¿Quiénes las adoptaron a ellas?

-No son adoptadas- empezó a explicarle Soi- Solo tienen tutores legales, las hermanas Unohana se hacen cargo de las Kotetsu al igual que Yamada Hantarou mientras que la familia Shiba se hace cargo de Matsumoto

-¿Shiba? ¿Cómo los parientes de Ichigo?

-Si, como solo le depositan dinero ella no habla de ellos creo, ni siquiera ha mantenido contacto con ellos desde que se fueron de Japón

-Oh entiendo

-¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?- se quejo nuevamente la rubia

-Es probable que nunca

Tatsuki sonrió ellas eran las únicas tres que estaba sentadas sin interés alguno en los vestidos, Matsumoto y Kiyone tenían a Isane probándose todo lo que ellas querían, Nanao y Nemu veían las prendas, Tatsuki busco a Rukia y la encontró a lo lejos viendo un afiche de una modelo sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a ella y vio también el afiche intentando a averiguar que le analizaba tan concentradamente

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono y Rukia brinco de la sorpresa

-Si

-¿Segura? Pareciera que el poster fuese una pintura o algo así por como lo estas viendo

-Es que… solo pensaba- admitió con un suspiro la Kuchiki- Casi todas tienen algo diferente sabes

-¿Las modelos?

-Y las actrices, las más famosas no solo son talentosas algunas tienen algún estilo que las hace que las admires mas

-Tu tienes estilo- exclamo Tatsuki sintiendo que debía animarla- Además tus ojos son lo suficientemente raros como para dejar idiotas a muchas personas, digo Ichigo siendo uno

-Gracias Tatsuki- rio la chica pero volvió a ver a la modelo- Es probable que si tenga estilo pero no me siento tan segura cuando llego a los castings

-¿Por qué no?

-Todas van tan lindas, maquilladas o con un buen peinado, yo voy como me veo casi siempre…

-Tu no necesitas maquillaje, si te lo pusieras harías sentir insegura, dolida o furiosa inclusive a chicas como yo- admitió Tatsuki riéndose un poco

-Es la primera vez que veo tu faceta de puedo convencerte de todo con tan solo unas palabras- le dijo Rukia viéndola de frente- Es lo único que Renji me ha tenido que platicar

-Vamos, no es para tanto pero es la verdad

-Gracias enserio pero siento que al menos debería hacerme algo diferente- la pelinegra se rasco un poco la nuca- Debería ponerme extensiones o dejar que me crezca el cabello natural o no sé, siempre he traído el cabello así

-¿Por qué no te lo cortas?- le pregunto Tatsuki- Yo también me sentí así, verte todos los años de tu vida con el mismo corte puede hacerte sentirte como sin nada cambiara

-Exacto, siento que mi cabello no va con lo que estoy buscando

-No es que admita que cuando me quedo sola en la sala de tu casa hojeé las revistas que asumo que son tuyas- dijo Tatsuki viendo hacia otro lado- Pero hay muchas actrices y modelos con el cabello corto

-Podría ser… podría probarlo…

-Debes probarlo- interrumpió Matsumoto colocándose frente a ellas- Con el cabello corto te verías genial Rukia

-Yo también pienso eso Rukia- le dijo Kiyone

-Tal vez debería probarlo…- dijo segura la Kuchiki y luego sintió un tirón en su mano

-Pues vamos- dijo emocionada Matsumoto mientras las demás la intentaban alcanzar

Una hora después las chicas estaban en la terraza de un restauran tomando algo refrescante mientras llegaba su comida, Rukia tocaba su ahora desnudo cuello mientras que Matsumoto, que se le unió espontáneamente en su cambio de look, se tomaba fotos con su celular.

-Ahora llamas más la atención- le dijo Tatsuki a Rukia, que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y a su derecho estaba Soi ellas dos eran con las que más se llevaba

-Fue una buena decisión ¿verdad?- dijo animada la Kuchiki- Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho Tatsuki, tu también hiciste bien en dejarte crecer el cabello

-Debo decir que ya me acostumbre, aunque casi no me lo peine

-Pero si te lo dejas así cuando te cases te veras hermosa- dijo soñadora Rukia- Ya te imagino

-Jajaja oh vamos Rukia, creo que primero Ichigo aprende todas su lecciones y tu terminaras casándote con él mucho antes de que yo piense en matrimonio

-Muchas veces terminas haciendo lo contrario de lo que piensas que es seguro- comento Soi Fong revolviendo su bebida

-Bueno chicas a ver es hora de hablar de cosas buenas- exclamo Matsumoto cuando la comida estaba siendo servida- ¿Cómo esta su vida amorosa?- cuestiono y casi todas la miraron con una ceja levantada

-Es tu manera de querer hablar sobre tu ya feliz y estable relación con Ichimaru- le dijo Nanao ajustándose sus lentes- O realmente no ves lo obvio de ese tema para todas…

-Oh vamos Nanao no es eso- le dijo la mujer con su cabello ahora corto también- Rukia-chan está superando su mal momento en su relación- comento haciendo que la nombrada le saliera una gota de sudor, realmente era evidente que había pasado un bache amoroso- Pero no solo porque están solteras quiere decir que no haya algo de qué hablar, además también está Arisawa con novio- la nombrada se rasco la nuca incomoda- Y Nemu…- Rukia y Soi voltearon a ver a la mencionada con cara preocupada

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta por estar en la novena nube del amor- le reclamo Nanao

-Por eso estoy preguntando, ¿o es que acaso realmente saque un tema intocable por el momento?- les pregunto viendo sobre todo a las mencionada

-Pues yo ya no tengo novio- respondió Tatsuki tranquila, no quería dar más detalles… esos solo los sabia Renji y así pretendía que se quedara

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No fue la gran cosa Matsumoto-san, además yo no me sentía a gusto teniendo novio…

-Bueno entonces también te conseguiré algún español, con este son cinco

-Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?- le dijo Soi Fong- Las únicas que actualmente tiene pareja son solo tu y Rukia, además de Hiyori no cuenta porque ella ya está comprometida

-No por elección- bufo la rubia comiendo sin interés en el tema

-Pero Nemu-san…- dijo Isane viendo a la pelinegra

-Uryuu y yo nos daremos un tiempo- respondió la chica tomando un poco de agua- Nuestros padres jamás han aprobado nuestra relación lo que es estresante, en una semana iniciamos la universidad y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo que ambas cosas solo dañarían lo que teníamos

-Pero que no es como si se rindieran antes de que la pelea iniciara- dijo Kiyone

-Exacto Nemu, no pueden alejarse solo por eso- exclamo fervientemente Rangiku

-Solo es un tiempo, si al fin del año escolar ambos estamos adaptados a nuestra vida universitaria y nuestros sentimientos se mantienen volveremos a ser novio y novia- explico Nemu sin quitar su mirada de su plato

-Es una sabia decisión- la apoyo Soi- Te lo dije hace días cuando nos contaste, además es algo que ambos quieren y no es como si se rindieran ante sus padres, sino no hubieran pasado del mes

-En eso tienes razón Soi Fong-san- sonrió Isane y Nemu asintió agradeciéndolo

-Vaya realmente no es buen tema ¿ah?- suspiro Matsumoto comiendo al igual que las demás- Si es lo que los dos quieren está bien, pero eso no quita que si veo algún tipo de mala actividad de Ishida lo golpee un poco- pasaron algunos minutos antes que observara bien a Rukia y a Tatsuki, había cosas que preguntarles- Rukia lo que dicen que eres amiga de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra ¿es cierto?

-¿He?- levanto su cara la chica viendo que tenia la atención de todas- Solo nos llevamos bien, además Grimmjow estará en mi misma carrera y…

-Pero podría no estar en la misma clase- racionalizo Soi

-Dicen que es uno de los chicos más violentos- comento Isane preocupada

-Me admitió que le dan ganas de destruir los edificios, pero no es tan malo, solo un poco imbécil

-Hablas con tanta naturalidad de él, Rukia-chan

-No, solo es algo agradable o al menos lo ha sido hasta el momento

-¿Y Ulquiorra-san? ¿Cómo es?- pregunto Nanao un poco emocionada

-Vaya que tienes gustos raros- se burlo Matsumoto, logrando que la pelinegra se sonrojara

-No es eso Rangiku-san, no me gusta solo es curiosidad…

-Pues es muy inteligente aunque eso lo sabemos ya casi todos, tiene muchas cosas curiosas e interesantes para hablar, Grimmjow dijo que su closet tiene más libros que ropa y es uno de los dos chicos de las Noches que habla más de tres idiomas

-Suena a un completo nerd- se burlo Hiyori

-No todos los inteligentes son nerd- dijo Kiyone

-A mi no me parece un nerd, aunque sí es muy serio- siguió explicando Rukia- Pero es muy sarcástico y a la vez muy directo, te puede decir idiota sin problemas aun cuando solo le hayas dicho hola, pero también es agradable

-No es que nosotros seamos muy normales- dijo sonriendo tímidamente Isane- Pero Kuchiki-san no crees son muy raros como para que te agraden tanto

-Pero es bueno, la mayoría de las amistades de Rukia son mujeres- comento Nemu- Necesita un poco más de testosterona, aun cuando tengas tres hermanos

-Es cierto necesitas mas amigos hombres- secundo Matsumoto, viendo que el tema se estaba yendo a una vía que le convenía a ella para sacar su segunda duda- Renji no cuenta porque es tu hermano aun cuando sea tu amigo de toda la vida y el segundo chico a quien le has tenido un buen nivel de confianza es tu novio, así que Ichigo tampoco cuenta

-Necesitas mas amistades masculinas, si a Kurosaki no le gusta que se joda- comento Hiyori

-Siempre es bueno tener amigos, a veces son más divertidos… sin ofender- aclaro Tatsuki rápidamente- Pero las mujeres siempre platicamos cosas así y con los hombres no es tan así, a ellos les puedes dar un buen golpe en el hombro

-Claro- sonrió de oreja a oreja Matsumoto al ver su oportunidad- Hablando de buenos amigos, ¿Es eso lo que son tu y Renji?

-Por supuesto que solo somos amigos- contesto rápidamente Tatsuki con un rubor imperceptible ante el dedo señalante de la otra

-¿Segura? Jamás he visto a Abarai-san tan apegado a alguien y eso ya es decir algo

-No es algo raro, hay amigos como nosotros, así me llevo

-Solo es un comentario- aclaro Rukia antes de opinar- Pero con Ichigo no eres y ni eras así

-Ren es diferente

-Debo apoyarte Arisawa-san- intervino Nanao- El es un chico con el que puedes tener varios tipos de confianza

-Que bueno que dices eso- murmuro y sonrió aun mas si era posible Rangiku- Estoy de acuerdo que Renji es una gran amigo y que sabe cómo serlo de las mujeres, pero como dijo Nanao con el puedes tener distintos tipos de confianzas y no avergonzarse por ello

-Siendo solo amigos, que es lo que somos- se defendió la luchadora

-Si, pero inclusive sus amigas han tenido algo que ver con él- comento Rangiku, sacando de onda Tatsuki pero no lo dejo ver- Sin contar a lo que ya apodamos como el efecto Hinamori, hay dos chicas aquí que le han tenido la confianza rara para que fuese el chico que le diera su primer beso

-Rangiku- se exalto Nanao- Eso no debes decirlo o te recuerdo que con sus estúpidos jueguitos de ebrios tú también le diste un beso

-¿También?- cuestiono Tatsuki sorprendida- ¿Nanao-san tu eres una de las dos chicas?

-¿Qué?... este, si, pero solo fue como amigos y es que yo…

-No quería ser la única no besada al entrar a prepa- se burlo Rangiku

-Matsumoto-san creo que te estas pasando de la raya- dijo Isane- Abarai-san es un buen chico, dejando de lado ese terrible año

-A mi me parecía más gracioso en ese año- dijo Hiyori- Siempre traía moretones o lo hallabas en o saliendo de situaciones graciosas

-Este tema ya se salió de proporción- salió a la defensa de su hermano Rukia y cuando todas acordaron cambiar de tema le susurro casi al oído a Tatsuki- Aunque si tu y Renji si tiene algo a mi no me molesta he

-Rukia solo somos amigos y ya- murmuro de vuelta la chica sonrojándose ante el tono de "tienes mi bendición de salir con mi hermano" de la Kuchiki- Pero es cierto todo lo que dicen él, los besos y lo de ese año

-No todo, Nanao y Nemu solo fueron piquitos que él les llama besos de confianza- siguió murmurando y sin llamar la atención porque Rangiku estaba discutiendo con Hiyori, lo que hacía que Soi estuviera concentrado en detener a la rubia

-¿Qué es lo del efecto Hinamori?- cuestiono, aun sin la ausencia de la aludida no habrían cambiado el hecho de que Rangiku lo sacara al tema

-Hinamori tiende a ser muy enamoradiza- confeso incomoda Rukia, recodando muchas situaciones que se habían derivado de eso- De los diez hombre que siempre nos han rodeado, le han gustado cuatro y se le ha salido uno que otro coqueteo inocente con ellos, Byakuya-niisama siempre se le ha hecho atractivo pero se siente muy intimidada como para "enamorarse" de él, otros dos ni le han llamado la atención porque bueno sus chicas la hubieran despedazado- señalando a la derecha de Tatsuki, a Soi y Hiyori- Y ha sido novia de los otros tres, incluido Renji

-Creí que Renji solo había salido con otras chicas

-Si, no duro mucho y fue una diminuta razón por la que Renji luego anduvo de lo que solo se le puede decir prostituto

-Ren sabe que le dices así cuando hablas sobre este tema ¿sabes?- le pregunto sonriéndole

-Y él me dice bajita cuando no estoy, son las mieles de tener hermanos- comento Rukia con un ligero tono de sarcasmo

-Cuando los veo y estoy con ustedes, pienso que hubiera querido tener hermanos, al menos uno

-Ya te dije que no tengo problemas si lo de "solo amigos" no es verdad- se rio Rukia ante la mirada atónita de Tatsuki- Pero si lo es puedo ser tu hermana honoraria ¿si gustas?

-Gracias Rukia, solo para dejarlo claro es verdad, Ren y yo solo somos amigos

-Mi madre estará tan decepcionada cuando le diga- susurro sin mirar a Tatsuki

Arisawa fingió no escuchar eso y siguieron con su viaje como lo habían planeado, visitarían Valencia, Granada y finalmente Barcelona, en Tokio mientras tanto los chicos se la pasaban bien muy a su estilo. Hisagi perdía el tiempo fingiendo trabajar en el periódico del que era dueño Kensei, se suponía que era asistente de oficina así que solo se dedicaba a sacar copias y archivar, lo cual debería de estar haciendo pero estaba entretenido en su celular jugando Angry Birds.

Ikkaku y Yumichika tuvieron la mala suerte de que tener que ser los niñeros designados Yachiru, los gemelos Ukitake, Ururu, Jinta y las mellizas Kurosaki, no era que no tuvieran esporádicos momento en que inclusive ellos se divertían, pero ese grupito era muy cansado. Shinji y Hitsugaya se vieron arrastrados por Isshin a juntas, participación y momentos increíblemente aburridos por la llegada los Shiba. Kira había aprovechado para visitar su ciudad natal, mientras que Hanataro trabaja duro como voluntario en el hospital.

Los hombres Kuchiki habían sido liberados de cualquier cosa relacionada con la empresa, debido a que Byakuya se iría en unas semanas a Inglaterra para continuar ahí sus estudios, así que los tres estaban sumamente aburridos, completamente solos en la mansión porque habían dado vacaciones a los sirvientes.

-Ya nos acabamos la nieve- dijo Renji regresando a la sala de televisión donde estaban Byakuya y Rikichi decidiendo que película ver

-Pero si solo llevamos…- exclamo Rik girando su cuerpo para ver los tres botes de litro en una mesa

-Podemos comprar mas- comento Byakuya levantándose del piso- Iremos a la tienda

-Tu en una tienda, si claro- se burlo Renji

-Me voy a ir a otro país creo que puedo ser capaz de ir a una tienda a comprar alimento

-Si, pero jamás has ido a una

-Claro que…. Hmm- el Kuchiki se puso a pensar

-Solo fue a una cuando tenían menos de un año-intervino la voz de su padre llegando al cuarto- ¿Por qué discuten sobre las tiendas?

-Nos terminamos la nieve- dijeron los tres

-Eso quiere decir que fue lo único que desayunaron- comento Nakura conociendo la falta de habilidades caseras de ellos

-Desayunamos cereal…

-Renji se despertó tarde- se justifico Byakuya, siendo el pelirrojo el único que mínimo podía cocinar

-Ustedes son increíbles- suspiro Nakura- Así creen que sobrevivirán fuera de esta casa, vamos a la tienda…- dijo animado como si fuera también un niño que va por un juguete nuevo

-Lo dice el hombre que quemo la cocina cuando intento aprender a cocinar- murmuro Byakuya logrando que Renji y Rikichi se carcajearan por el recuerdo

-O que no ha ido a una tienda desde hace como diez años- completo Renji siguiendo a su familia

Del otro lado de Tokio varios chicos de las Noches estaban reunidos en el cuarto que compartían Ggio Vega y Findor Carias, este tenía una litera, un gran closet empotrado dejando buena parte despejado donde solo estaba una batería, varios amplificadores y una mesa donde había un mezclador y un sintetizador.

Ggio estaba jugueteando con sus baquetas en el banquillo detrás de la batería, Findor estaba sentado en otro banco con un bajo, Apache estaba poniendo atención a una hoja que Ulquiorra le estaba enseñando, mientras que Yilfortd movía varios niveladores y al mismo tiempo escuchando a Grimmjow quejándose de que o era el cuarto o se escuchaba mucho mas todo lo demás que los sonidos de su mezclador.

-No sé porque dicen que no suenan bien- comento Nell sentada en la litera de arriba junto con Harribel- A mi me parecen geniales…

-Son perfeccionistas, quieren ser grandiosos no solo buenos

-Lo sé, pero es que realmente son muy buenos y siempre que quieren mejorar algo terminan por distraerse en otra cosa y no ensayan mucho

-Pero tu has visto lo bien que les salen las cosas en los clubs que han tocado- le dijo Harribel que estaba ahí por petición de Apache

-Es cierto, vamos chicos- ánimo al ver que nuevamente se ponían en sus posiciones

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo covers también?- pregunto Apache colocándose al lado izquierdo de Grimmjow

-Porque los estúpidos que nos contratan quieren covers y últimamente creen que somos su banda exclusiva y no nos dejan tocar nuestras canciones

-Apache tiene razón, debemos conseguir más oportunidades para tocar lo que nosotros queremos

-Yilfortd ya sabes que el único que nos dejaría hacer eso es precisamente del que no queremos más favorcitos, después de lo que dijo hace unos meses…

-Pero podríamos usarlo…- le dijo Ulquiorra y se giraron para ver a todos los demás

-Shawlong ha estado insistiendo, él es el encargado del lugar nos quiere de vuelta- dijo Findor viendo a Grimmjow- Deberíamos aceptar la oportunidad, al menos volverían a escuchar algo de nosotros y los que ya nos siguen lo pedirían en otra partes con mayores ganas

-Es una buena opción ya que casi todas las agencias nos han dicho que no solo por no ser del país-comento Ggio- Además Aizen lo que quiere es seguir manteniendo su presión en nosotros, Barragan no tanto pero… bueno yo solo digo

-Si vamos a empezar a usar otra vez las opciones obvias entonces, tendremos que ser más inteligentes, estar completamente dentro de este plan y vamos a tener que estar acuerdo al ofrecimiento que me hicieron hace unos días- exclamo Grimmjow y se vieron entre todos- Yo les dije las condiciones que me dijo Léa en su mail, además apenas tiene un año tomándose en serio esto

-Esto es más divertido que terminar sin alma en una oficina con el estúpido de Aizen- dijo Apache, sonriendo un poco

-Eso si aun tenemos alma- mascullo Yilfortd, todo había sido legal de sus adopciones pero la mayoría solo habían aceptado por conveniencia y no porque les agradaba los términos de Aizen

-Te dije que siempre terminan por hablar de otra cosa- se quejo Nell acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Harribel

-¿Entonces? Ya me aburrí de discutir- dijo Ulquiorra fastidiado

-Bien hagamos el demo con esas canciones…- dijo Ggio

-Y enviémoslo…- completo Findor viendo a Apache y a Yilfortd

-Te dije que tenías mi voto y mi completo compromiso- le dijo Yilfortd a Grimmjow

-Ya dije que es más divertido- mascullo Apache sin querer decir que también estaba en eso al cien por ciento

-Nadie se va echar para atrás, si lo hacen yo los mato primero- amenazo el pelinegro

-Bueno entonces volvamos con la canción nueva- dijo Grimmjow ajustando su micrófono- Hablaremos con Shawlong después

-¿Tu crees que el sonido tan cambiante le vaya a gustar?- le pregunto Ulquiorra en bajito

-Ya escucho dos canciones que le envié, por eso me pidió el demo

-Eres un manipulador de primera

-Un poco…

Cuando todos por fin estuvieron listos, los instrumentos empezaron a tocar al mismo tiempo, la guitarra de Apache hacia unas notas repetitivas igual que Ulquiorra, pero el eran ligeramente diferentes, la batería tenía el mismo ritmo que ellos, era una tonada roquera y energética, solo algunos rasgueos ocasionales para terminar una nota de Apache.

-_This bullet's got your name_- inicio con las letras Grimmjow con excelente entonación y pronunciación, a largando la última palabra- _I defy the life that covered you in sham, Well I tried to push it down…_- los instrumentos tenían algunas alteraciones en su melodía pero seguían sonando bien, no era la primera vez que ensayaban esa canción tampoco era muy nueva- _…Sweet without the games_- la última palabra la había cantado separadas en silabas, para luego repetir de largo la misma línea, para dar paso a un pequeño silencio de los instrumentos y Grimmjow tomo el micrófono de su pedestal iniciando el coro- _So!_

-_Pin me down!-_ corearon Yilfortd y Apache

-_I've been giving you reasons_…- dejando solo a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra, el resto del coro que termino con la pura voz rasposa del pelinegro y un ligero silencio de los instrumentos- _I wish you 666_

Los instrumentos retomaron la tonada, Grimmjow continuo cantando el siguiente verso, repitieron el coro pero cuando Apache tuvo su nota para iniciar su solo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dejar ver a Nnoitra con su cara de pocos amigos interrumpiéndolos, se suponía que había salido de la casa

-Quiero irme a dor…

-Kishire…- llamo Grimmjow antes de perder completamente su poca compostura, la negra pantera salió de la nada y Nnotria corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto, el peliazul felicito a su mascota y esta desapareció, los chicos retomaron su ensayo.

-BR-

El ultimo día de vacaciones llego, las chicas habían llegado muy temprano en la mañana de su viaje a España, después de desempacar, Ichigo llego al departamento de Rukia donde no solo se encontró con la presencia de Renji que se excuso para dejarlos un rato solo, sino también se encontró con la respuesta de lo que Rukia le había mensajeado por celular que esperaba que no le pareciera feo, y era la corta melena de la pelinegra que le llegaba arriba del mentón.

-No se ve mal ¿o si?- pregunto Rukia

-No, de hecho te ve muy bien- respondió sincero el pelinaraja acercándose a ella pidiendo permiso, no estaba seguro si estaba lo suficientemente contenta respecto a lo de inicios de vacaciones

-Gracias- le dijo la chica antes de darle un corto beso, para luego tomar una maleta mal hecha y llevarla hasta su cuarto, lo que hizo que Ichigo le diera un vistazo a su departamento

-Enana, creí que después de dos semanas de vivir aquí y con la tranquilidad con la que te fuiste al viaje tu departamento luciría como uno y no como una bodega- comento el pelinaranja al verla regresar a la que debería de ser una sala, pero solo tenía dos maletas aun cerradas, otra con ropa que al parecer estaba sucia, el único sillón tenia cajas y bolsas llenas de distintas cosas, la televisión que parecía recién sacada de la caja estaba en el suelo ya que la mesa donde debía ir también tenía más cajas

-Mi mamá me dijo que tenían que hacer todo como una persona normal- empezó a explicar la pelinegra tomando una caja que decía sabanas- Y como persona normal que recién llego a Tokio con citas de trabajo que asistir no he podido ordenarlo como debería

-Porque no pediste ayuda- dijo Ichigo tomando las dos maletas y llevándolas a su cuarto, donde era un caos total de ropa

-La pedí- contesto dignamente- Porque crees que ahora ves el colchón aquí y no en la sala, además no soy como ustedes que terminaron fastidiándose con sus cajas y no solo Masaki-san, sino Yuzu y extrañamente mi mamá también les ayudo a ordenar su departamento

-Shirayuki-san solo ordeno el cuarto de Tatsuki- le respondió ayudándola a tender su cama

-Por cierto que dijo sobre eso, mi mamá seguro intento hacer todo un makeover

-No solo ella la mía también, pero todo fue tranquilo…- inicio a relatarle lo sucedió temprano

_Tatsuki abrió la puerta dispuesta a encontrarse con sus cajas o inclusive con un desastre cataclismico, pero dejo caer sus llaves y su maleta al ver su departamento, la cocina que antes estaba completamente vacía, tenía todos los electrodomésticos, tenia repisas con condimentos y comida. La chica se mentalizo, avanzo hasta el otro espacio común y se topo con un comedor, con sillas y un florero; en la parte de la sala ahora tenían dos sillones negros donde estaban muy tranquilos sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto jugando videojuegos, en la pantalla enorme; llevo sus ojos hacia la escalera de caracol, su mal presentimiento que ellos le dejarían ese cuarto por caballerosos se hizo realidad, ya que la escalera tenía un letrero que decía Tatsuki-chan._

_-¿Qué rayos es esto?- exclamo la chica haciendo voltear a los otros dos_

_-Pues el departamento, ya lo conocías_

_-No empieces Ishida, me refiero al orden y ausencia de desastre ¿Dónde están mis cajas?_

_-En tu cuarto, trabajamos duro para tenerlo listo ¿Cómo se ve?- dijo Ichigo sonriendo, siendo pasado por Tatsuki y una vez arriba…_

_-¿Ordenaron mis cosas?- grito enojada y los chicos subieron para ver a la chica examinando su closet_

_-Pues técnicamente no fuimos nosotros…- dijeron la verdad_

_-Shirayuki-sama y Masaki-san ¿cierto?- les pregunto sacando un vestido veraniego blanco con rojo y unas playeras nuevas_

_-Si, pero tu cuarto al menos se ve más decente que el nuestro_

-¿Le compraron un vestido?- pregunto Rukia viendo a su novio acomodando su televisor

-Dos de hecho, pero se ven como del estilo de Tatsuki

-Femenino pero no tan femenino

-Exactamente enana

-Gracias Ichigo, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

-Claro que pedimos, Ruchi…- exclamó y la pelinegra lo vio sorprendida- Tengo que acostumbrarme a decirte así ¿no?

-Si, yo también debo acostumbrarme a que digan asi- admitio

Los dos pasaron una linda velada, ambos por fin estaban en la página de tolerancia al cambio, Rukia estaba feliz con la nueva actitud de Ichigo y esperaba que siguiera así, si los dos querían mantener estable su relación podrían lograrlo. Ichigo estaba consciente que había tenido problemas, no era el chico que su novia amaba y se había dado cuenta, tampoco había evolucionado, estaba atascado pero quería continuar su camino, sobre todo lo quería continuar junto a ella.

La mañana llego, el campus de la Universidad Elite Seireitei tenía gente yendo y viniendo, Rukia recogió sus papeles de introducción a las oficinas que estaban llenas de estudiantes, su emoción solo creció cada vez a cada paso que daba por los jardines y los pasillos hasta estar de frente a la entrada del edificio de Artes.

Volteo abajo para darle un último vistazo a su conjunto de zapatos valerinas negras con un moño azul rey, sus shorts de vestir negros a medio muslo, una camisa sin mangas blanca con rayas verticales azul rey con un moño de la misma tela y una camisa con tirantes delgados negra. Tomo aire, saco su papel donde decía su clase de su mochila de una asa negra y dio el primer paso hacia su primer día de clases.

_***-BluRu-***_

_¿Qué les pareció? Siento que si estoy poniendo a Renji con un pasado de Don Juan… pero es que la verdad él y Grimmjow son mis personajes masculinos más queridos de mis personajes favoritos y no puedo evitarlo jajaja_

_La canción es de Blowsight y bueno el sonido que quiero transmitir para la banda de los chicos es rockera, pero como honestamente tengo varias bandas alternativas que me gustan y solo hay alguna que otra canción que cumple con mis gustos para ellos, intento dejarlo en nivel que sea comercial pero no tanto (lo cual es difícil viendo que actualmente lo comercial es lo que le dan los minutos de anuncio en canales como MTV y la mayoría de las bandas que puse en la lista de canciones no salen ahí) pero bueno espero que les guste._

_No sé que mas decir, ¿reviews?..._

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Primera Semana

_Hola chicas y chicos, una disculpa de antemano por tardarme con la actualización pero la musa de la inspiración se fue y no quería subir este capítulo sin antes terminar el seis, pero pues ya avance en mi tesis, ya avance en mi búsqueda de trabajo (aun no tengo pero mínimo ya hay gente con mi curriculum), estoy leyendo libros y como ya se anuncio el inicio de las nuevas temporadas de Series, decidí darme el tiempo para avanzar en este fic y luego no quedarme ida con otras ideas en mi cabeza._

_**Ruki:**__ Si, lo sé que está en viñeta IchiRuki y no hay mucho de ello, pero es que quiero experimentar con una trama diferente, espero que sigas leyendo_

_Una última cosa, el inicio del fic lo estoy haciendo como con una línea temporal consecutiva de días, pero en un futuro no será tan así porque sino… el fic podría ser eterno o muy repetitivo_

_**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI BLEACH ES MIO, LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC SI… aunque no lucro con él**_

**Capitulo 5: Primera semana Universitaria**

Rukia encontró la aula en donde recibiría sus clases teóricas, cuando entro vio que ya había varias personas, algunos la voltearon a ver, otras estaban en sus asuntos y otros estaban cuchicheando al chico que mas llamaba la atención, no solo porque estaba apoyado en la mesita de su butaca completamente dormido sino por su brillante cabello azul.

Sonrió divertida mientras subía los seis escalones hasta el nivel donde él estaba, nadie estaba en su misma hilera y la cara de susto con sorpresa que les vio a varios tenía que ser la razón, al parecer les daba miedo. Hacía casi dos meses que solo habían intercambiado mensajes de textos y platicado por internet así que decidido proseguir con cautela, con su dedo movió su hombro hasta que el chico parecía recobrar un poco la conciencia

-No creí que serias de los que llegaría temprano, Grimmjow- comento Rukia y el nombrado abrió perezosamente su ojo

-¿Ya se termino la clase?- cuestiono estirándose

-Ni siquiera ha empezado

-Entonces para que me despiertas Ku…-la queja de Grimmjow se vio silencia por la mochila de la pelinegra en su rostro, la acción fue tan sutil que cualquiera que lo vio pensó que había sido un accidente al momento en que ella se la quitaba de su hombro

-Oh perdona Jearguerjaques-san, no fue mi intención- dijo Rukia con su tono dulzón mientras se sentaba a lado de él y sacaba su carpeta con su papel de horarios y demás

-Crees que me voy a tragar que fue un accidente- le respondió el ojiazul girándose levemente en su dirección- Te paso esta, pero ni crees que seré tan indulgente Ku…- soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando sintió el talón de la chica pisar con fuerza su pie

-Jearguerjaques-san nos toco el mismo horario ¿neh?- volvió a decir toda linda la pelinegra mientras le ponía casi en la cara su hoja de información con su dedo índice señalando el nombre del alumno y aunque el chico estaba enfurecido vio la sutil manera de la chica de pedirle que leyera lo que le mostraba

-No era necesario que me golpearas Ruchi-san- exclamo Grimmjow con una sonrisa falsa, al entender que oficialmente en la universidad Kuchiki Rukia era Ruchi simplemente

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente- le sonrió la pelinegra y luego hablo con su voz normal- Grimmjow es bueno que llegues temprano pero no creo que sea buena idea que planees dormir en las clases, entiendo que antes te enseñaran en casa pero estas en una escuela y eso no es bien visto

-Uno, no estoy temprano por mi gusto, Ulquiorra le pareció gracioso despertarme a la misma hora que él- le comento el chico colocando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en su mano- Y dos si me quiero dormir en clases lo hare no me importa lo que piensen de mi

-Pero si quieres ser un pintor y entraste a la universidad es porque quieres aprender

-Que no haya sido el número uno en los exámenes, no quiere decir que sea un completo idiota- exclamo el chico sonriendo de lado- Si me aburren las clases me dormiré o terminare por matar a alguien

-Está bien, pero espero que no ronques porque yo si quiero poner atención

-No perturbare tu atención princesa- le dijo divertido- No al menos a propósito

-¿Pretendes justificarte que roncar no es algo que puedas controlar? Y no me digas princesa, no me gusta que piensen que soy una doncella en apuros

-No me refería a los ronquidos, yo solo decía que si tu sola te distraías con mi sola presencia no te culparía- comento dándole una gran sonrisa

-Realmente eres un egocéntrico

-No tienes idea de cuánto- dijo Grimmjow sacando una carpeta de arillos-Y no te digo princesa porque piense que eres una doncella en peligro, pero me siento benevolente el día de hoy así que no te diré así, ¿Está bien Ru?

-¿Ru?

-Odio tu alias y Ru suena bien, es lo mas similar a tu nombre lo que me facilitara no decirte por él cuando este somnoliento

-Esa es una buena idea- concordó la pelinegra- Podría compartirla con mis amigos

-Con tal de que no te robes otra…- le dijo bostezando

-Es el primer día, ¿no deberías de sentirte emocionado?

-Esto es algo que jamás pensé que pasaría, no puedo sentirme emocionado por nimiedades…-murmuro sin mirarla

El profesor entro y la clase inicio, Rukia quería decir algo pero la manera en que le había respondido le hacía sentir que realmente no podía decir que precisamente porque jamás había estado en una escuela debía sentirse emocionado, pero las palabras de Grimmjow la hacían pensar que había algo más serio o profundo por la falta de emoción del chico. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba pero en ese momento estaba completamente segura que los de Las Noches eran sumamente misteriosos.

-B

Tatsuki tomo sus cosas estaba harta de sus clases, su grupo no estaba mal aun cuando eran más mujeres que hombres, pero al menos no había casi chicas ultra mega femeninas. Sabía que iba estar sola pero no había creído que se le fuera hacer tan difícil no tener a nadie con quien mínimo hacer comentarios, el último año la habían malcriado totalmente. Todo era culpa de sus más nuevos amigos, también de sus más antiguos amigos y de sus familias.

Con Ichigo siempre podía reír de vez en cuando en las clases, con Orihime y las demás chicas distraerse, inclusive extraño a Asano y sus tonterías. Aun cuando no iba a clases con ellos Rukia siempre tenía una plática interesante segura, con Soi podía hablar de peleas y artes marciales, las demás chicas podía chismear, inclusive con los chicos incluido Byakuya siempre eran educados y conversadores con ella, con Renji inclusive los silencios eran cómodos, sus familias la trataban bien… no se sentía aislada e incómoda como en esos precisos momentos

Suspiro y salió de su salón, tenía que sacudirse esa sensación era el primer día después de todo, si su ambiente la había consentido un poco pero no quería decir que ella no era una persona perfectamente capaz de socializar. Además no es como si la gente le importara de quien era amiga, después de todo no solo había visto de primera mano cómo sus amigos se veían asediados por gente queriéndose hacer su amigo para obtener favores, ya había tenido también una mala experiencia… la peor de todas según Renji.

Y hablando del rey de roma… su mejor amigo estaba sentado en una de las bancas frente a una de las salidas de su edificio, Renji le sonrió y tomo su mochila junto con dos paquetes.

-Estoy seguro que ibas a ir a la cafetería de humanidades ¿cierto?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, quería comprarme unas galletas o algo así, pero creo que tú no me vas dejar ir- respondió Tatsuki sonriéndole juguetonamente

-Estas en lo correcto, si no fuese porque me tome la libertad de ir a la cafetería y comprarte algo- exclamo dándole uno de los paquetes y caminando para buscar otra banca o una mesa de ese jardín que compartían el edificio de humanidades y ciencias exactas- Seguro al fin de la semana estarías quejándote de que estas descuidando la dieta que te dieron por tu entrenamiento y no voy a esperar a que me eches la culpa a mi por eso

-No te echaría la culpa- reclamo la pelinegra dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo

-Claro que sí, me dirías que porque fuimos a cenar o porque se te hizo tarde en el entrenamiento o porque te entretuve en alguna cosa estúpida tú no te pudiste despertar a tiempo para poder preparar tu almuerzo

-Claro que no- dijo Tatsuki, pensando que si estaba a punto de pensar que fue porque Renji la había llevado a cenar el día anterior que se había quedado dormida y sus fabulosos compañeros de cuarto no la despertaron se le hizo tarde y no había preparado nada

-Está bien como tú digas, mocosito- le sonrió divertido sentándose y ella abría su paquete de comida

-Creo que es la primera vez que no envidiare tu memoria casi fotográfica- exclamo al ver su comida la cual tenía casi todo lo que le había puesto el nutricionista de los Shihouin- Gracias

-De nada, come

Los dos empezaron a platicar de cómo les estaba yendo en su primer día, después de todo Renji también estaba solo en su carrera de Ecología, aun cuando no lo admitieran ambos querían seguir pasando tiempo juntos también en la escuela y Renji tenía que estar seguro que ningún imbécil volviera a atreverse a jugar con ella igual que el baboso de su ex novio.

-B-

Tuvieron dos clases distintas en cuatro horas seguidas, Grimmjow no se había quedado dormido pero tampoco había prestado atención, ya que las clases eran introductorias y explicaban su dinámica y los temas que verían. Cuando el profesor se retiro todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, Rukia noto que su fila no se había llenado, el compañero más osado estaba a dos butacas de ellos; era algo raro para ella antes cualquiera hubiera estado mas pegado a ella o a sus amigos, pero debía admitir que este beneficio de usar su alias le agradaba… aunque debía admitir que seguramente también era porque Grimmjow era imponente y seguro les daba miedo.

La pelinegra tomo sus mochila y espero a que Grimmjow se levantara también, al fin prestándole atención a su atuendo, traía unos tenis de metedera completamente negros, pantalón de mezclilla claro, un cinturón con algunas cadenas, una simple camisa de botones negra sin mangas y dos pulseras gruesas en su mano, debía tomar nota mental de darle un mínimo de crédito a los celos de Ichigo, porque tenía que admitir que Grimmjow definitivamente era muy atractivo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el peliazul llevándose al hombro su mochila

-Si, ¿vamos a la cafetería principal o a la de la división?- dijo Rukia caminando a la par de él- Aunque estoy segura que la de aquí solo tendrán comida congelada y maquinas…

-Si voy a tolerar otras tres horas encerrado en un taller necesito algo que mínimo sepa bien- le respondió agarrando camino a la cafetería principal de la universidad

-Tienes razón, al menos tenemos de aquí a la una y media para comer…

-¿Y tu noviecito no me va volver a armar un pancho? Porque ahora si le voy a cerrar la boca con un puñetazo

-¿Qué no estabas benevolente el día de hoy?- bromeo la pelinegra sonriendo- No te preocupes, dudo que tenga hora libre y si la tuviera, no tiene porque armarte ningún numerito aquí él y yo no nos conocemos y además de todo tu y yo solo somos amigos…- explico rápidamente dándose cuenta tarde de su última palabra

-¿Somos amigos?- cuestiono con una media sonrisa al girar levemente su rostro para verla

-No, bueno me agradas lo suficiente y solo fue…- Rukia no sabía cómo explicar las cosas- Lo siento no quise asumir nada, solo que…

-Creí que Ruchi-hime era muy elocuente y no se ponía nerviosa por nada- se burlo el ojiazul moviendo su mano, cuando vio el ligero rubor de la chica respiro serio, era divertido verla así pero no lo era la siguiente cara que tenía como si hubiera deshonrado a su familia a entera- Definitivamente será entretenido ser tu amigo…- comento viéndola de soslayo mientras le estiraba su puño, Rukia vio su acción y sonrió ligeramente chocando su propio puño con el de él- Pero más te vale que no le des mi celular a ninguna de esas estúpidas

-No te preocupes, no quiero morir dolorosa y lentamente- bromeo al ver que señalaba a un grupo de muchachas con corazones por ojos

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería vieron a Starrk y a Harribel, ella casi cargando con un sonámbulo Starrk pero bueno, los saludaron con un educado movimiento de cabeza, también vieron a Hinamori e Isane pero ella solo sonrieron ligeramente lo que hizo que Grimmjow se rindiera a su curiosidad y Rukia le explico que hasta que el plan era que hacer ver que solo se conocían y luego hacer como que su amistad crecía para que nadie pensara que era muy cercana a ellos por ninguna razón aparente.

En la fila para pedir su comida Grimmjow aun no podía entender el "genial" plan así que dejo a un lado el tema, mínimo hasta que tuviera algo en su estomago, les pidieron que esperaran un poco por su ordenes así que buscaron una mesa individual en donde se sentaron en silencio, Rukia dejo su botella de agua a un lado de ella y no pudo evitar notar la piel que mostraba Grimmjow con sus dos botones abiertos de su camisa, debió haber tenido un accidente bastante feo para tener eso en su pecho

-Definitivamente te distraerás en clases si me encuentras tan fascinante Ru- exclamo el chico y Rukia lo vio asustada y avergonzada, la había cachado observándolo tan atentamente

-No, no te estaba viendo, solo estaba pensando…- mintió y vio como Grimmjow levanta su ceja mientras se inclinaba para posar su cabeza en su mano otra vez

-Ya sé que no estabas observando mi indudable belleza- dijo petulante el chico moviendo su mano libre- Seguro estabas pensando sobre mi cicatriz ¿no?- le cuestiono señalando el inicio de una gran cicatriz casi en el centro de su pecho

-Lo siento, no quise ser entrometida-admitió avergonzada

-No me molesta, mis cicatrices son bastante evidentes es como si me enojara porque se fijaran en mi cabello

-Aun así lo siento- dijo Rukia rindiéndose a su curiosidad- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Tampoco me molesto en responder esas preguntas- respondió el peliazul levantándose por la bandeja de sus ordenes, cuando regreso Grimmjow se topo con la cara enojada de la chica y supo que ese tema no sería tan fácilmente hecho a un lado

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme que fue lo que te paso?- cuestiono la de ojos amatistas

-Son cosas que no entenderías completamente

-Grimmjow… ¿Aizen te hizo eso?- pregunto sin querer empezar a comer

-¡Ja! No para nada, no es tan idiota como para ponernos una mano encima

-Entonces por qué dices que no entendería, no me tratas como una estúpida porque no lo soy

-Tú siempre has tenido una vida tranquila, con casa y comida, no podrías entender porque no tienes idea de la vida tan diferente que otra persona tiene o tuvo…

-Prueba- dijo segura Rukia sin intenciones a rendirse y vio como la observaba el chico mientras iniciaba a comer

-La de mi pecho me la hicieron cuando tenía cinco años- inicio a explicarle y Rukia empezó a comer también al ver que había logrado lo que quería- Vivía en las calles, junto con otros chicos y hacíamos ciertas cosas para comer…

-Robaban…-susurro y el asintió en afirmación

-Un día les robábamos a unos tipos que no debíamos, los dos chicos que llevaban las mochilas lograron escapar pero solo porque Lea y yo nos quedamos atrás atrasándolos- relato y luego se rasco la nuca incomodo

-Esos tipos te la hicieron ¿no es así?

-Si, pero por estúpido me tropecé cuando logre ponerme de pie un tipo me apuñalo en mi abdomen, Lea me ayudo pero el mismo sujeto me volvió a apuñalar dos veces aquí- se señalo el inicio de su cicatriz del pecho y un poco más abajo- La cicatriz es así de larga porque los doctores se les hizo mas fácil abrir casi todo…

-Pero eras un niño…-dijo Rukia algo horrorizada

-Eso no importa en la sociedad baja de Paris o de cualquier otra ciudad- le dijo Grimmjow con cara seria- En ese desierto de las personas olvidadas solo existe una regla, comes o eres comido…

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

-Soy fuerte, además como dice el viejo Adrien, soy un chico con suerte- admitió volviendo a poner su sonrisa petulante para aligerar el ambiente- El estúpido no le dio a ninguna arteria o vena importante, solo me perforo un pulmón y casi me destripa pero…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?

-Te dije que no lo entenderías…

-Te estoy preguntado porque quiero entenderlo, entiendo que te expreses como un chico que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir pero hablas tan tranquilo de heridas que pudieron ser fatales…

-Pero no lo fueron, sigo vivo y en un lugar donde mi prioridad no es mantenerme así; estoy haciendo cosas que en ese entonces no podía pensar, si asisto por fin a una escuela pero no puedo emocionarme hasta obtener lo que les prometí a ciertas personas de vuelta en Paris

-¿Lea y Adrien me equivoco?

-Prestas mucha atención, los nombres no se les pega a cualquiera

-Así que tienes personas importantes en tu país…

-No tanto, Lea es una chica como cinco años mayor que yo, ella me admitió en su grupo cuando llegue a Paris y el viejo, bueno el es la única persona que nos mostro lo positivo de la gente

-Realmente tienes una larga historia, dijiste que llegaste a Paris… ¿Qué no naciste ahí? ¿Cicatrices en plural?- Rukia definitivamente estaba segura que Grimmjow tenía muchas cosas que contar

-No es tan larga, al menos ya sabes casi me muero a los cinco años- rio el chico quitándole importancia- De poco en poco, en algún momento te diré de mis otras cicatrices, son pocas y no todas son tan densas como la de mi pecho, por ejemplo esta- dijo levantando su cara enseñándole su mandíbula de su lado derecho donde había una fina cicatriz justo en el filo de su hueso hasta el mentón- Esta fue una de las razones por las cuales no soporto a Nnoitra…

-Definitivamente quiero saber sobre ellas, también sobre las personas que conoces en tu país…

-No me gusta hablar mucho de las personas que visito en mi país

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono y vio que su mirada mostraba una ligera luz que no había antes- Grimmjow, ¿Lea es la chica que te gusta?- cuestiono y el chico escupió su agua

-¿Qué?

-Es que es de la primera mujer que me hablas…

-A mi definitivamente no me gusta Lea, casi me mata una vez y además chica mas lesbiana que ella no puede haber

-¿Cómo?...

-Lo que oíste, Lea es lesbiana lleva como tres años con su pareja que es modelo

-Ni media hora hablando de tu vida y ya siento que la mía no es tan interesante, en tus entrevistas tendrás muchas cosas para platicar

-Al menos no dudas que seré famoso, pero no hablare de ello en las entrevistas

-Si quieres ser alguien reservado con tu vida privada, dudo que sea posible con la cantidad de fangirls que me imagino que ustedes podrían tener…

-Somos una banda de rock, no hay fangirls…

-Hoy en día hay fangirls hasta para el chicle que escupió un famoso

-Jajaja puede ser posible, habrá que advertirle a Findor, a él le gusta mascar mucho chicle

Los dos continuaron con su plática hasta terminar su comida, su última clase por desafortunada se dio completa y aburridísima, el profesor les explico hasta las partes de un pincel lo que hizo que Grimmjow finalmente se quedara dormido y Rukia no podía negar que cerró sus ojos por varios segundos. Si su interacción hacia que fueran observados por miradas curiosas en el momento no les importaba, ambos solo estaban viviendo su primer día de universidad.

Mientras que el primer día de Ichigo había sido distinto, con sus altos y bajos, tuvo la suficiente suerte para quedar en el mismo salón que Ishida pero también con Soi Fong…lo peor ella era la que se sentaba justo a un lado de él, no es que no le agradara Soi solo que jamás había intercambiado más de dos palabras con ella en una conversación sin ninguna otra persona.

Sus clases de ese día habían sido teóricas, haciendo el lunes y según su horario los martes los días más largos y pesados, alrededor de las seis Ishida y el estaban abordando el tren para ir a su casa. Para haber sido su primer día de universidad la había pasado bien, claro quitando el hecho de que para medio día todos en el edificio de su división sabían quién era él y sobre todo que cuando fue por algo de comer pudo ver a Rukia y Grimmjow caminando hacia el edificio de artes platicando muy amenamente, además de escuchar comentarios de dos o tres personas de lo atractivo que era el peliazul de primer año.

Las únicas razones por las cuales no fue a ponérsele enfrente a Grimmjow fue porque en primera si lo hubiera hecho habría jodido el encubrimiento del verdadero nombre de su novia y segundo porque precisamente le había prometido a ella ser alguien paciente y pensar primero las cosas, si ellos dos eran amigos no podía hacer nada era su compañero de carrera y ella lo amaba solo a Kurosaki Ichigo y ese era él… no había ninguna razón por la que él se tuviera que sentir molesto o superado por Grimmjow, si según las mujeres ese tipo era guapo pero él también lo era y recalcándoselo una y otra vez él era quien amaba a Rukia y ella lo amaba a él.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Rukia estaba ahí para cenar, hizo lo mismo al día siguiente e Ichigo disfruto de sus momentos con ella, porque en la universidad no había visto más que su figura a lo lejano además de escuchar pláticas de los nuevos ingresados interesantes, el incluido pero cuando hablaban de "Ruchi" venían junto con el tema de Grimmjow.

El miércoles tenían dos horas libres, una la que tenía usar para su valoración de salud en la zona de deportes. Ese día podría pasar algún tiempo con Rukia ya que ella también tenía una hora libre que coincidía con él, solo quedaba encontrar una manera en que el "mundo" vieran que había sido "presentados" y ese día no era hoy, el estaría en su prueba y no estaba seguro que ella se apareciera por ahí, su valoración era el siguiente día.

-Es espeluznante que todos sepan de mí- dijo irritado Ichigo a Ishida, ambos con ropa deportiva

-Bastante, pero sabíamos que sería así, además aun cuando aun no sabíamos nada de sobre que eras rico la gente ya hablaba de ti en la prepa

-Pero decían que era un delincuente y se alejaban, ahora es lo contrario

_-¿Viste a Ulquiorra-sama? Es tan lindo y atractivo y atlético_- dijo una chica al pasar junto a ellos en la dirección contraria con otra chica

-_Si, ¿por qué tenemos clases?, yo quería ver si también hoy le tocaba a Grimmjow-sama_- alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se alejaran y su ceño se frunció más si es que era posible

-A veces quisiera que inclusive dijeran que soy un delincuente si así dejaran de hablar de él

-Kurosaki pasaste de estar celoso de él, a ignorarlo brevemente a odiarlo porque ser popular también – comento el pelinegro ajustando sus lentes

-No lo odio, solo que mi paciencia está siendo agotada por tener que escuchar su nombre cada cinco minutos en apenas tres días

-Si es cierto que tiene una banda y lo que dijo Ru-san de que ella le ve las posibilidades de fama que piensa, no solo escucharas su nombre sino que podrías ver su cara cada cinco minutos- se burlo cuando se detuvieron en donde estaban firmando su asistencia la valoración

-No necesito pensar en eso, suficiente tengo con que ocupe toda mi energía para omitir el hecho de que el pasa más tiempo con mi novia que yo

-Son amigos, recuérdalo solo amigos- le recalco Ishida, sabía que a su amigo le costaba aun meterse bien esa idea en su cabeza

Ichigo se limito a gruñir un si mientras recibía las instrucciones de la chica, primero le tomarían la presión, cuando su grupo de diez personas estuviera listo tendrían que dar cuatro vueltas a la pista y conforme llegaran a la meta otra persona los mediría y harían otras cosas, vio a varios terminar su vueltas y al grupo de evaluadores en una carpa con sillas, basculas y otras cosas. Vio a Soi Fong salir de su evaluación a ella le había tocado a las once con cuarenta minutos, mientras que el era del grupo de las doce e Ishida le tocaba veinte minutos después.

Cuando se sentó para que una chica le tomara la presión, ella se puso muy nerviosa y luego escucho los ohs y aws de varias mujeres y uno que otro chico, giro su cabeza al igual que la chica quien dejo caer su estetoscopio aun más nerviosa y sonrojada, del baño de hombres había salido Ulquiorra con su mochila de una asa en un hombro en su mano una pequeña maleta con un pantalón negro y una camisa mal metidos.

-No vas a mezclar tu ropa sucia con la mía- escucho decir al pelinegro y un segundo después salió Grimmjow poniéndose una playera deportiva sin mangas

-La tuya también está sucia, no seas tan ojete- le dijo el peliazul haciendo malabares para terminar de colocarse la playera y no dejar caer su mochila- Además me dejaste meter mi ropa para esta tontería en la mañana

-Porque la metiste cuando me bañe estúpido, además estaba limpia

-La pongo en una bolsa si quieres, pero no voy a estar lo que resta del día con esto- dijo señalando con su manos su pants blanco con una línea negra y su camisa negra con una franja blanca en el tórax

-Lo que sea-susurro Ulquiorra pasando enfrente de Ichigo y lo vio de soslayo

-No se te olvide esto- le dijo Grimmjow aventándole su mochila y la cacho sin voltear siquiera

-Podrías iniciar- dijo Ichigo a la chica, no queriendo estar más tiempo ahí ya que Grimmjow estaba por sentar en la estación frente a él

-Kurosaki…- exclamo el peliazul viéndolo

-No creo que nos hayan presentado como para que me hables- le respondió y el peliazul se rio

-Tanto me hablan de ti que parece que te conozco, no es por gusto te lo aseguro

-Al menos te hablan de mi- sonrió Ichigo seguro pero Grimmjow se la borro rápidamente

-La que me habla de ti no es quien tú crees

-No entiendo ni porque te estoy hablando- mascullo el pelinaranja levantándose para ir a la pista

-Le dije que serias divertido y que no podría evitar molestarte- exclamo Grimmjow levantándose también- Y ahora si hablo de ella

-¡Bastardo!- Ichigo se giro levantando su mano para sujetarlo de su camisa, pero antes de que llegara a su destino fue detenida por la mano de Grimmjow que sonría con superioridad

-Solo lo haces más divertido Kurosaki- se burlo aventándole la mano y haciéndose camino a la pista

Ichigo frunció su ceño mas, empuño sus manos y camino hasta la pista, estaba enfadado pero ya había hecho una escena como para aumentarle una pelea a puñetazos. Intento olvidar lo sucedido, intento callar esa voz en su mente que le decía que su novia estaría pasando sus días a lado de ese imbécil y que ella no hablaba sobre él, que si ese imbécil sabía algo sobre él era por otra persona que seguramente era Nelliel porque parecía que ella salía de cualquier parte cuando tenía un tiempo sin que hacer…

Vio el embelesamiento del sector femenino que provoco Grimmjow con solo estar de pie en la pista, se esforzó y casi lo logra pero Grimmjow termino antes que él las vueltas en la pista, vio como la chica que lo midió y peso hizo todo torpemente por solo estar a centímetros de él, vio como todas se congelaban cuando se levanto su playera para las pruebas de índice de masa corporal, la chica que lo estaba atendiendo a él no dejo de hablar del numero que tenia tatuado en su espalda, cada momento que seguía en el mismo sitio que Grimmjow su humor iba a peor, cuando se alejo de ahí alcanzo a escuchar a la chica "Kurosaki es muy guapo pero que pésimo humor tiene"

No se sentía ofendido, sabía que su carácter no era el más accesible, ¿Pero qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que hacía que casi todas la mujeres se volvieran locas por él?, no quería tener fans era feliz con Rukia porque era la chica que amaba, pero inclusive ella parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Grimmjow, si se sentía celoso pero al mismo tiempo enojado con si mismo.

Cuando Ishida termino y salió de ahí logro ver a Grimmjow ya cambiado caminando con cara de fastidio a lado de Ulquiorra, otro recordatorio de que había más gente genial a los ojos de los demás, suspiro cansino y siguió su día.

Momentos antes Soi Fong se había enfilado hacia la cafetería principal, que estaba técnicamente al centro de todo el campus, necesitaba agua por apresurarse a cambiarse para su evaluación médica se le había olvidado comprar una botella con agua deliciosamente fría. Al llegar vio que estaba bastante llena y se hizo paso hacia los refrigeradores, empuño sus manos ya no había ninguna botella ni chica ni grande.

-"¿Quién demonios es responsable de esto? Deberían de tener siempre lleno no importa cuanta gente haya…"- pensaba enojada pero una botella de a litro fue puesta en su campo de visión

-Se ve que la necesitas- exclamo una voz de hombre y Soi Fong se giro para verlo bien

-Tu…- mascullo la pelinegra y el castaño le sonrió- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Solo te estoy ofreciendo el agua- respondió tranquilo aventando su fina trenza hacia su espalda- Sino la quieres está bien, solo quería ser amable con…

-Ustedes no son amables- lo corto Soi aun viéndolo con desconfianza, realmente quería agua fría y él tenía dos botellas

-Eso tú no lo puedes asegurar- le dijo tomando las botellas por la tapa y colocando su mano derecha en su cintura- Yo si puedo asegurar que tú no tienes idea de nosotros porque de seguro ni te acuerdas de mí nombre…

-No recuerdo los nombres de personas fastidiosas…

-Ok admito que si fui fastidioso coqueteándote, pero no me culpes vivo con chicas increíblemente molestas y tú eres muy linda- dijo levantando sus hombros y teniéndole una mano- Lo siento por esa vez, soy Ggio Vega

-Shihouin Shaolin- estrecho su mano, dándose cuenta que le había dado su verdadero nombre y no el que ella misma se había puesto

-Shaolin, ¿no es ese un templo?

-Significa templo de bosque joven- respondió nuevamente sin pensar y se dio un golpe mental, definitivamente su deshidratación le estaba poniendo lento el cerebro- Dime Soi Fong como todo el mundo

-Toma- dijo volviendo a tenderle la botella, la cual tomo Soi y el chico le sonrió girándose para salir de la cafetería

-¿Por qué estas siendo amable?- le pregunto y Ggio giro su rostro para sonreírle

-Solo quería ser amable con una chica tan hermosa como tu Shaolin- le respondió guiñándole y alejándose, dejando a una pelinegra ligeramente sonrojada y molesta por haber caído en la que debía de ser una táctica de coqueteo de Ggio Vega

En la noche Rukia estaba con Renji y Byakuya en el departamento del primero para cenar, en unos días Byakuya se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar y a trabajar parcialmente en la filial Británica del Gotei. Realmente extrañaría a su hermano mayor, jamás había estado separada de él por mucho tiempo, sabía que ella era la razón por la que Byakuya se había mantenido en el grado de escuela de su generación, si no fuera así él ya se habría graduado de la universidad después de todo era un genio. Su teléfono sonó y Rukia se disculpo para atenderla, entro al cuarto de su hermano y contesto

-Hola Zanahoria

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-_ pregunto Ichigo con una voz monótona que noto la chica

-Bien ¿y el tuyo?

_-No me puedo quejar, ¿sigues en tu cena?_

-Si, ¿seguro que está todo bien?- le cuestiono Rukia, su voz era extraña casi hasta aburrida

_-Si ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-_ le contesto con un halo de molestia

-Fue tu valoración médica y sé que paso algo con Grimmjow, solo quería saber si no estabas enojado

_-¿Enojado? Ese tipo no me importa para nada-_ le respondió con una voz entre calmada y molesta_- Si me tope con él o no, era algo que no te tendría por qué decir pero al parecer el si te platica todo…_

-Ichigo su conversación o lo que haya sido que tuvieron en la pista fue algo que media universidad supo, Grimmjow le parecía todo muy gracioso y por eso creí que él te habría molestado o algo…- le explico tranquila

_-Todo fue muy gracioso Rukia, será mejor que vaya a terminar mi tarea…_

-Pero solo…

_-Tengo que colgar, nos vemos…_

Rukia se quedo viendo a su celular sin creer lo que había pasado, se esperaba una nueva explosión de celos o simple molestia de Ichigo pero en cambio había recibido algo completamente confuso. Su voz aburrida y a veces algo enojada, sabía que algo lo tenía molesto pero ya no sabía que había sido y encima él no quería hablar del asunto. Salió del cuarto y vio solamente a Byakuya sentado en el sillón, suspiro y puso su mejor cara, estaba confundida pero sus hermanos eran capaces de ir a castrar a Ichigo aun cuando no había sido una pelea ¿o si lo había sido?

-¿Y Renji?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón largo a un lado del que él estaba sentado

-Lo mande por algo de tomar, tengo ganas de refresco

-Oh está bien- exclamo sonriendo un poco- ¿Y está emocionado nii-sama, por irse a otro país?

-Un poco- le respondió Byakuya viéndola fijamente- Solo hay algo que sigue molestándome y no creo que pueda irme en paz sin al menos dejar las cosas claras

-¿Qué… que es lo que te molesta nii-sama?- pregunto temerosa, sabía que tenía que ser algo de ella sino no hubiera enviado a Renji a la tienda, lo más seguro es que su hermano adoptivo ya supiera que era

-Kurosaki Ichigo- le respondió Byakuya acomodándose en el sillón para verla lo más derecho que pudiera

-Creí que no tenías problemas con que saliera con él

-No Rukia, no te equivoques- exclamo el pelinegro- Madre fue la que nos pidió que no nos metiéramos, no se te olvide

-Pero aun así tú has estado con nosotros en varias ocasiones y…

-No lo hacía porque Kurosaki me simpatizara- la interrumpió y Rukia sabía que no debía volver hablar hasta que él terminara- Asistí a esas reuniones con el solo objetivo de conocerlo, a mi no me importa que sea el hijo de la mejor amiga de nuestra madre o sencillamente aun cuando es un maleducado conflictivo es un chico con buenas intenciones; acepto que es al menos es decente, pero no es adecuado para ti… no te merece

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- cuestiono Rukia y bajo su cara al ver la mirada severa de su hermano

-Porque no lo es, si tuviera lo que necesita yo intentaría aceptarlo- respondió Byakuya tomando su mano- Te he visto Rukia, sonríes cuando estas con él, se que lo amas y también creo que me doy una buena idea de que le viste, después de todo no eres una niñita tonta

-Pero aun así no quieres que este con él

-Porque te va romper el corazón

-Eso tú no lo sabes, Ichigo no lo haría…

-Lo va hacer- la volvió a interrumpir- Porque Kurosaki está confundido, lo ha estado desde que supo que su familia es igual a la nuestra o a la de los demás

-Solo no quiere tener nada que ver con la empresa

-Él aun no capta lo que es ser un hijo de un empresario importante

-Lo sé, cree que el mundo entero quiere que sea un empresario, cuando puede abrir otras puertas con lo que él quiera hacer de su vida

-Lo ves, sabía que tu ya habías dado cuenta de lo que está pasando en su cabeza

-Pero eso no quiere decir que me va lastimar nii-sama

-Al contrario, esa es la razón por lo que lo va hacer- Rukia lo observo atentamente- Kurosaki aun no entiende muchas cosas, su relación había estado casi perfecta estando en Karakura, porque estaba agarrado de sus únicas constantes su ciudad y tu…

-Pero yo…

-Ya no eres una constante, tu estas siguiendo tus planes, estas adaptándote a tu nuevas actividades y no te atrevas a negármelo su relación ha estado de cabeza desde los exámenes de la universidad

-No puedo engañarte respecto a eso, pero estamos solucionando nuestros problemas

-Lo sé, las parejas deben afrontar sus problemas y apoyarse mutuamente, pero esto es algo que solo le concierne a Kurosaki, debe despejar su confusión y saber qué es lo quiere de su vida solo- el Kuchiki se levanto aun sujetando su mano- Las parejas también deben saber cuando no es bueno estar juntas, fíjate en Kurotsuchi e Ishida ellos tomaron una sabia decisión, tú debes tomar la tuya al menos te he dicho lo que pienso

-Gracias nii-sama- susurro Rukia- "Él solo quiere protegerme…"

-Estoy seguro que vas a seguir con él- le dijo levantándola y Rukia pudo ver un brillo muy familiar y peligroso en sus ojos- Si sucede y pase lo que sea pase como para lastimarte, tu intento de novio va tener un honor que solo lo ha conocido Renji, porque tú eres nuestra _luz_ y sabes bien a lo que me refiero

Rukia se quedo de pie mientras que Byakuya se iba a la mesa acomodar la mesa justo cuando Renji entraba. Respiro pesadamente y fue hacia ellos, esperaba que las palabras de su hermano no se hicieran realidad pero si fuese así Ichigo tenía un futuro bastante negro porque Byakuya no solo le había dicho su opinión sobre su relación, sino que había usado su mote cariñoso junto con una advertencia en la misma oración, sabia bastante bien cual era ese honor… solo Renji había conocido de cerca los puños de Byakuya y eso no era bueno para nada, después de todo el mejor aprendiz del estilo de los Shihouin no era Soi… sino su hermano mayor.

Se sentía mal que su hermano pensara tales cosas de su novio, pero ella también había pensado algunas cosas que él había dicho pero estaba segura de que Ichigo no podría lastimarla, aunque estaba esa conversación telefónica tan cortante y no podía mentir diciendo que no le había causado sentimiento la manera en él le hablo pero… nah mejor debería disfrutar su cena y no darle más vueltas

El viernes al medio día Grimmjow estaba en la zona de galerías de la universidad junto con Rukia, ella estaba sorprendida de ver a Ulquiorra también, pero era la reunión del club de artes al que se habían unido y eso quería decir que el pelinegro también estaría con ellos.

-Eres alguien con alma vieja ¿cierto?- cuestiono Rukia viendo al pelinegro que solo levanto su ceja- Tu sabes de los que dicen que tiene alma vieja porque no les gusta muchas cosas de su edad

-Linda forma de decirte lo eres, un aburrido- comento Grimmjow

-No le dije aburrido, solo digo que te gustan los libros y el arte y…

-Tal vez sea así- respondió Ulquiorra

-Pueden retirarse nos vemos el martes- exclamo una de las chicas que eran los encargados

-Vamos a comer algo ¿aun tienes tiempo?- le pregunto el peliazul a la Kuchiki

-Estaba pensando en comer algo en el set- respondió Rukia con un tono digno, ayer la habían llamado a presentarse para grabar como un personaje especial en un dorama estudiantil y hoy su llamado era a las tres y media

-Estoy seguro que la comida es mucho mejor aquí y alcanzas llegar perfecto a tu llamado ¿o todavía estas enojada conmigo?- le cuestiono el peliazul con la ceja levantada

-Podría pero…

-Oh por dios sigues molesta- exclamo Grimmjow riéndose y Rukia lo vio feo, el día anterior ella le había informado que estaba enojada con él, pero eso no evito que conversaran casi igual- ¿Puedes creerlo Ulquiorra solo…?

-Porque molestaste a mi novio, estúpido- le reclamo Rukia asegurándose que nadie la oyera

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- comento Ulquiorra, dejándolo solo contra el mundo

-Necesito alguien que me entienda- dijo con fingido drama- Es fácilmente molestable, a mi me gusta alterar a gente así

-Grimmjow si de por si por fin está dejando de ser tan celoso y que tu lo molestes sin razón alguna me causa conflictos a mí, si fueras un niño pareciera que Ichigo te…- Rukia pensó lo que iba salir de su boca y se detuvo, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al momento en que su mente vio una lógica algo tonta y vio a Grimmjow que se había detenido igual que Ulquiorra- Si yo no te gusto, lo molestas solo porque lo disfrutas ¿será que te gusta él?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta, tenia lógica ¿no? Acercase a ella y molestarlo a él

-Wow, wow- reacciono el peliazul con una mueca entre "me estoy aguantando la risa" y ofensa- ¿Acaso acabas de implicar y preguntarme al mismo tiempo que si soy gay?

-Sí y tú no reaccionaste como creí lo que me está alterando más

-En estos momentos Ru realmente cree que te gusta Kurosaki- exclamo Ulquiorra, con suerte de que ese camino estaba más que desierto

-Totalmente, creo que hasta tienes razón al decir que confundo a muchos a mi alrededor- dijo en un tono algo preocupado pero luego sonrió, dio unos pasos y se puso detrás de Ulquiorra colocando su cabeza en el hombro de él y pasando su brazo frente a él- Es malo cuando piensan que me gusta otra persona…

-No, es lo mejor porque no pueden saber…-dijo Ulquiorra tomando el brazo de Grimmjow y ladeando su cara, dejándola muy cercas del otro

-Oh kami… uste…ustedes… y… son… los dos-tartamudeo increíblemente sonrojada mientras movía frenéticamente su dedo señalándolos a ambos hasta que Grimmjow soltó una carcajada doblándose de la risa mientras que Ulquiorra observaba a Rukia

-Inclusive yo puedo decir que tu rostro vale oro en estos momentos- dijo el pelinegro caminando rumbo a la cafetería de nuevo

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestiono confusa la chica

-Estábamos jugando con tu mente- le respondió Grimmjow iniciando a caminar para darle alcance al pelinegro. Cuando lo hizo Ulquiorra negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente no era un bromista pero a veces las mujeres se ponían algo pesadas cuando salían y un día habían descubierto que fingirse pareja los dejaba zafarse de las cosas, además era Rukia, le agradaba y no le vio daño alguno a seguirle la corriente a Grimmjow

-¿Entonces ustedes no son pareja?- pregunto la de ojos amatistas cuando les dio alcance también

-Claro que no, soy una persona tan segura de mi sexualidad que no me importa bromear de vez en cuando; Ulquiorra es un enigma, mi opinión inexplicablemente asexual

-Tontos realmente me la creí

-No soy un misterio Ru, son pocos días pero creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta que me gusta jugar con todo y todos, incluido tu fresita

-Es como su gato en mundo de estambre- comento Ulquiorra sin mirarlos, como siempre lo hacia

-Exacto

-Pues si eres un misterio- dijo Rukia riendo un poco ante lo dicho por el otro chico- Primero creí que había alguien que te gustaba y luego su bromita casi me causa un desmayo, ahora solo se que bromean con estas cosas no me sorprendería que de repente digan que están con varias…

-¿Un trió?-cuestiono Ulquiorra viéndola

-O una relación poliamorosa, suena interesante- dijo con burla Grimmjow y sujeto a ambos de los hombros, sin darse cuenta que dos personas estaban muy cercas de ellos- Me agrada la idea, las personas pelinegras son mi tipo jaja

-Ulqui, Grimm- los llamaron y los tres giraron sus cuerpos, a Rukia se le fue la alma a los pies, era Nelliel e Ichigo iba con ella, su ceño no podía estar más tenso… seguro había escuchado a Grimmjow, ayer habían platicado por teléfono otra vez pero había sido una plática sin sabor

-Te juro que eso no fue intencional- le susurro el peliazul, entendía que ese comentario podría ser como gasolina a los problemas de la relación de ellos dos

-¿Iban a la cafetería?-pregunto Nell

-Si

-¿Podemos caminar con ustedes? Anda Grimm ¿si?- pidió la peliverde haciéndole ojitos mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Ichigo

-Nell ve tú con ellos, yo tengo que regresar a clases- dijo Ichigo

-Pero Itsygo tienes hambre, solo compramos algo y nos regresamos ¿si?

-Haz lo que quieras Nelliel- dijo Grimmjow con cara de fastidio, notaba la tensión y algo le decía que no era enteramente su culpa

-Nos adelantamos Ru lleva prisa- soltó Ulquiorra comenzando a caminar seguido de los otros

-Anda vamos Itsygo- pidió Nell jalándolo del brazo

Al alcanzarlos Nell recordó lo que les habían explicado de Rukia sobre ser conocida como Ruchi y que se suponía que ella e Ichigo no se conocían, así que los "presento" ambos hicieron su papel pero la atmosfera seguía rara para todos menos Nell

-¿Escucharon de la fiesta de mañana que darán los de las generación superiores para los nuevos?

-Si, va ser en un edificio de Shibuya- respondió Grimmjow

-¿Y?- cuestiono Ulquiorra adivinando lo que pediría la chica

-Vamos a ir ¿cierto?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa de mil watts- Le dije a Itsygo que iríamos y él dijo que iría y sus amigos y va ser divertido porque…

-¿Es la fiesta de la que hablo Mila Rose?-cuestiono Grimmjow- ¿Vas a ir Ru?

-¿A la fiesta? No lo sé, aun no me decidió

-Debes de ir

-Ulquiorra tiene razón, vamos

-No creí que ustedes irían, sobre todo tu Ulquiorra- Rukia sintió la mirada pesada de Ichigo, pero la trato de ignorar, como lo hacían los otro

-Aun si dijéramos que no vamos, terminaremos yendo- le dijo Grimmjow sonriendo

-¿Irán? ¡Si!- festejo Nelliel y sujeto a Ichigo- Nos veremos ahí entonces Ruchi, vamos Itsygo podemos tomar uno sándwiches del refrigerador

-Pero yo no dije que iría- exclamo Rukia ya tarde porque Nelliel ya se había alejado

-No importa, ahora tendrás que ir- aclaro Grimmjow

No es que no quisiera ir, solo su ánimos estaban abajo y no imaginaba que mejoraran, ahora menos que estaba segura que discutiría con Ichigo en algún momento en la noche. Pero cuando llego ese momento no sucedió, Ichigo le hablo por teléfono muy tranquilo, le pregunto por su día, se disculpo con ella por cancelar su cena pero tenía que estudiar. Cuando colgaron Rukia tenía un mal sabor de boca, estaba satisfecha de que por fin Ichigo tenía en control sus celos o al menos aparentemente, pero durante la conversación no pudo evitar sentirlo distante, había algo que la hacía sentir incomoda y eso no debía de pasar, Ichigo era su pareja y hasta esos momento jamás se había sentido más alejada de él. Entre las relaciones humanas definitivamente las románticas eran las más complicadas del mundo.

-BR

Al día siguiente en el jardín de entrenamiento de la Mansión Shihouin, Soi Fong se iba sentando a un lado de Tatsuki, ambas secándose el sudor y tomando agua; desde que sabían que las dos querían entrar a la liga de artes marciales mixtas habían empezado a entrenar juntas.

-¿Y entonces te molesto o te agrado?- le pregunto Tatsuki una vez recuperado su aliento

-Obviamente me molesto

-No, obviamente no sabes porque si te hubiera molestado no estarías diciéndomelo

-Si te lo hubiera platicado- dijo Soi viéndose en una posición incomoda

-No, porque cuando te molestan las cosas no hablas de ellas- explico Tatsuki- Lo que me deja con la opción de que te molesta que te haya agradado ese encuentro con Ggio Vega

-Claro que no me agrado- exclamo algo sonrojada Soi- Solo… fue raro…

-Puedo simpatizar con lo raro que se siente que un chico te coquetee

-¿Verdad? Como es que un tipo que ni me conoce llega y es amable conmigo- dijo Soi jugando con su botella de agua- Lo más raro es que el tipo cambio de estrategia para hablar conmigo, lo que quiere decir que es inteligente o que pensó mucho desde que me conoció y me dijo las cosas tan directas

-Lo que también quiere decir que Ggio no te es tan indiferente como yo estaba pensado

-¿Qué? No, a mi no me llama la atención Ggio Vega en lo más mínimo

-No es malo que te guste Soi, solo debes tener cuidado, puede que él no tenga intenciones muy buenas que digamos, podría estarte usando o podría solo decir que logro algo contigo- le dijo Tatsuki con una mirada triste que no quedo desapercibida por la otra pelinegra

-Ese tipo te uso ¿cierto?- le pregunto sin verla directamente, pero noto como Tatsuki apretaba su botella de agua

-Estamos hablando de ti…- susurro recordando lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta

_Después de que Ichigo se despidiera de ella, Tatsuki fue al pequeño grupito de su generación que había estado con ella en el equipo de judo, la fiesta seguía en su ambiente animado, había estado con su novio Yamato cuando llego a la fiesta pero por estar con lo demás lo había perdido de vista. Rato después fue por refresco a la cocina donde no vio a Inoue, cuando se estaba sirviendo su vaso se le cayó y ella se agacho para recogerlo, dejándola cubierta por el medio muro que era la barra._

_-Deberías de ir mejor con Arisawa en vez de estar coqueteándole a otras chicas- escucho la voz de uno de los amigos de su novio_

_-No seas aguafiestas, ves a Tatsuki por algún lado ¿no verdad?- ahora era Yamato el que hablaba y Tatsuki se pego mas la barra para que no la vieran- Puedo coquetear con quiera, sería mucho mejor que saliera con alguien de aquí porque Tatsuki es una mojigata_

_-Es tu novia, imbécil- le dijo otro de sus amigos- Creo que no sabes cuantos daríamos lo que sea por andar con Arisawa-san_

_-Pues te la regalo- le contesto Yamato dejando con la boca abierta a Tatsuki, estaba furiosa y apunto de levantarse a partirle la cara pero lo que dijo después la dejo en su lugar- Pero después de que consiga lo que quiero, no se te olvide que por lo único que ando con ella es para poder acercarme al círculo cercano de los estúpidos de la Academia, solo por ser novio de una de sus amigas podría pedirles empleo en el Gotei y cuando lo tenga botarla al carajo _

_Lo que después discutieron entre ellos ya no le llegaba a sus oídos, lo único que pensaba era que la habían estado usando todo ese tiempo, se habían aprovechado de su inocencia sobre noviazgos y lo mas enfurecedor era que ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para creerle y encima permitirse sentir algo por ese imbécil. Cuando sintió seguro poder salir de ahí, lo hizo alejándose de esa fiesta y de todas las personas._

-Estamos conversando como amigas- le dijo Soi inclinando su cabeza para verla- O dime si he sido una tonta por considerarte una amiga y no volveré a decirte nada

-Claro que somos amigas, pero tú tampoco hablas de ciertas cosas- le dijo Tatsuki girándose para verla y sonreír ligeramente- Por eso no lo he mencionado, aun cuando el tema amerita mencionarlo

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo Soi aligerando la atmosfera pero sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería

-Lo ves- le dijo acusadoramente Tatsuki y el silencio las embargo- Si me uso… pero es lo único que voy a decir

-Lo sabía, ese tipo se puede dar por castrado si me lo topo- murmuro Soi y suspiro- Shuhei no tiene nada que ver con que me haya agradado ligeramente la nueva estrategia de coqueto de Ggio Vega

-¿Ya superaste lo de Shuhei entonces?

-Es probable…

-Entonces no te molesta verlo con una chica diferente cada día, porque que facilote se le ve desde que está en la universidad

-Es un hombre libre, puede hacer lo quiera

-Igual que tu

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver…

-Claro que si, si tu sintieras aunque sea una ligera molestia de verlo con otra chica es normal que pensara que es probable que el sienta lo mismo si te ve con otro chico

-"Si vuelvo a decir que no me molesta voy a quedar como hipócrita con lo que le dije de la amistad"

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?- cuestiono Tatsuki interpretando su silencio, Renji tenía razón que sabia interpretar a las personas porque pensaba mucho, pero que al mismo tiempo era malo para ella porque así no sentía tan libremente

-Si…- respondió Soi- Pero sé que Shuhei jamás sentiría esa molestia, después de todo por una parte yo no soy una chica que se le haga fácil andar con alguien y por otra él fue el que prefirió que fuéramos amigos

-Mucho mejor- dijo Tatsuki y Soi la vio sin comprenderla- Él quedaría como un tonto si se molestara porque tu salgas con otro chavo, obviamente no deberías salir con alguien por eso porque eso sería estar usando al pobre tipo, pero nada ni nadie te detiene para salir con otra persona y si te gusta Ggio pues que mejor, a él parece que también le gustas

-No dije que me gustara Ggio Vega- dijo Soi algo sonrojada y Tatsuki se sonrió

-Lo que digas, pero vamos a ir a la fiesta ¿cierto?- estaba segura de que los de Las Noche irían

-No sé qué relación tengan un tema del otro, pero estaría bien ir

-Entonces nos veremos en la noche- Tatsuki se levanto y se sacudió el polvo- Tengo que ir a terminar una tarea para poder disfrutar bien, nos vemos Soi

-Nos vemos

Las chicas se separaron y todos continuaron con su día, tenían cosas que hacer como Rukia que había estado en locación terminando su participación en el dorama ese mismo día le habían dicho que había obtenido un papel con cinco episodios en un dorama de acción como parte de un grupo de villanos, le agradaba la idea de poder interpretar a un personaje malo.

Al terminar su filmación se fue a su casa a darse un baño y cenar algo, a los pocos minutos de que termino su baño Renji le mando un mensaje que él ya se iba a la fiesta; antes habían hablado y ella le había dicho que no tenía ganas de ir a la dichosa reunión obviamente su hermano adoptivo dio una buena batalla para convencerla pero luego le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. No era que no tuviera nada ganas de ir, era una buena oportunidad para que todos la vieran haciéndose amiga de sus amigos, pero simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de ir, todos estarían haciendo otras cosas y seguramente ella no tendría con quien pasársela bien.

También había hablado con Ichigo y él iría así que seguramente Nelliel se la pasaría pegada a él y no la mal interpreten, no era una chica muy celosa pero tampoco planeaba quedarse como estúpida y sin poder hacer mucho al ver a su novio con otra mujer, Nelliel le agradaba pero no le gustaba su habito de invasión del espacio personal, en la semana se la había topado y se vio sofocada por sus pechos del abrazo efusivo que le había dado.

Se acomodo en su pequeño espacio libre en su sillón, encendió su televisión y tomo su cena lista para…

Ding dong

…¿Enserio?, quien fregados vendría a molestarla en esos momentos, casi todo el mundo que conocía seguro estaban en la fiesta o rumbo a ella, los que no seguro estaban disfrutando de un momento como el de ella, televisión y comida. Se levanto fastidiada al escuchar mas timbrazos, vio el reloj eran las nueve y media, el portero aun debía estar, si era alguien de fuera ese tipo de seguro los dejo pasar sin comprobar que conociera alguien del edificio y sino… estaba a punto de gritarle a uno de sus vecinos

-Voy- grito ante la insistencia del timbre

Se puso de puntitas para ver por la mirilla y casi le da un algo, al parecer no todos los que conocía estaban en la fiesta, suspiro e intento reprimir una sonrisa, sus planes de la noche podría irlos mandando a volar así que abrió la puerta…

_**BR**_

_¿Quién creen que este en su puerta?_

_Espero que no tenga que pasar tantas semanas para saber, cuento con sus comentarios y opiniones_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


End file.
